


The Adventure of Orange 3: The Annihilation of Pikmin

by axemblue4



Series: The Adventure of Orange (The Complete Saga) [3]
Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Children, Comedy, Cross-Genre, Epic, Family, Gen, Good versus Evil, Melodrama, Message Board Fan Fiction, Metafiction, Mythology - Freeform, Old Fan Fiction, Pulp, Screenplay/Script Format, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axemblue4/pseuds/axemblue4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Pikmin assemble a massive army and an apocalyptic war machine to wage armageddon against Orange and his companions once and for all. Meanwhile, the heroes become haunted by a supernatural presence with a mysterious agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Defeated Villains

**Author's Note:**

> See notes about this story in [The Adventure of Orange (The Complete Saga)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/373403).

**The Adventure of Orange 3  
The Annihilation of Pikmin**

 

**Part 1: Defeated Villains**

 

Inside a small cave on the side of a large hill, Pikmin talk to each other.

Yellow: These are the villains we have defeated... the Cloaked Figure, Wine, Black, and several Dark Pikmin.

Light Blue: The list was kinda short.

Yellow: Oh. To be more specific, they include:

Cloaked Figure  
Minion  
Wine  
Gold  
Navy  
Dark Purple  
Gray  
Black  
Purple  
Dark Bulb

...that is all of them.

Green: Interesting, but shouldn't we be more concerned with the ones that are still alive?

Yellow: Yes. In that case...

Dark Orange  
Dark Green  
Dark Yellow  
Dark Brown  
Silver  
Ruby

 

Orange: We only have 6 villains to defeat, as far as we know and... NO!

Darth Vader: Too short.

Light Green: What is the problem, Orange?

Orange: No... we forgot him...

Yellow: Forgot who?

Orange: BROWN.

Yellow: Brown? But wasn't he-

Orange: No.

Yellow: But-

Orange: No. We forgot him, and he is still in that World of Chaos unless he followed us.

Green: It is possible that he was captured by the Dark Pikmin.

Orange: Where would he be, though?

**MEANWHILE**

Brown awakens to find himself in what appeared to be a strange, old, abandoned factory. His arms were tied to chains. The chains were stuck to the stone wall. Next to him, he found Light Brown. Light Brown appeared to be awake, but in too much pain to talk.

Ahead of him were the Dark Pikmin. Ruby and Bronze were also with them. They seemed to be getting things prepared. Were they going to start the factory again? Dark Brown was carrying a large, mechanical device. Dark Brown always appeared to be using devices. Brown wondered what this one was for.

Dark Brown: You! This is going to hurt.

Brown: Hurt who?

Dark Brown: I didn't give you permission to speak!

Dark Brown kicked him.

Brown: Keep kicking me. I don't care.

Dark Brown: Arg!

Dark Brown kicked him 3 more times.

Brown: Do you get payed to kick talking prisoners?

Dark Brown kicked him again. Brown was in pain, but felt like talking.

Brown: Is that your language? Do you use kicking language?

Dark Brown kicked him 3 more times. Brown was in too much pain to talk again. Dark Brown aimed the end of the device at him. He shot energy at him.

Brown screamed as the energy painfully rushed through him. The energy left him and reentered the device.

Brown: What was the point in doing that?

Dark Brown did not respond, however. He simply rejoined the group of Dark Pikmin.

Dark Brown: It can begin.

Dark Orange: Good! Soon, we will be unstoppable.

Brown: I wonder what he did.

Light Brown: He took DNA.

Brown: Why?

Light Brown: I believe they are planning to clone Pikmin. He tried to take my DNA, and failed.

Brown: Oh. Do you know of any way to escape?

Light Brown: No. I would use my light powers, but they use another device to drain them.

Brown: Hopefully, friends of mine will come.

**BACK WITH THE PIK GROUP**

Orange: Yellow! Do you have the tracer?

Yellow: Yeah. Why?

Orange: We are going to find Bulb, Blue, White and the others. Since they are members of the original Pik Group, we can use the tracer to find them.

Green: Good idea, Orange.

Orange: Get prepared, everyone. First, we will find Bulb.

Green and Light Green hop onto their horses. Yellow and Light Blue put things where they belong. Orange begins to help them.

Red: Orange!

Orange quickly turned to where the voice came from. He saw no one. The voice sounded like Red's voice. Odd.

Yellow: What is it, Orange?

Orange: Did anyone hear Red? Or see him?

Green, Light Blue and Yellow shook their heads.

Light Green: No.

Yellow: Orange, are you getting enough sleep?

Orange: Yes. Let's just go.

Their next adventure started.


	2. The Search for Bulb

**Part 2: The Search for Bulb**

Using the Piktracer, they were searching for Bulb. They had been lead into a forest, where their search continued. Eventually, the tracer showed that Bulb was directly below them.

Yellow: But that would mean he's in the ground.

Orange: I think we will have to go into a hole.

Green: A hole?

Orange: Yes.

Yellow: I know what he's saying. There should be a hole somewhere near by. At the bottom, there will be a geyser that shoots us back up here.

Light Blue: Interesting. I have never heard of these holes.

Orange: Why does this place seem familiar?

The group continued to walk through the forest, searching for a hole. Soon, they found one. The five Pikmin hopped into the hole, and left the horses behind.

 

**SUBLEVEL 1**

The five Pikmin fell into the cave.

Light Green: I don't sense any dangerous creatures here. But I sense something that is... dead.

Yellow used the tracer to continue forward. Orange wandered off.

Green: What is it, Orange?

Orange: I remember...

A dead creature was on the ground. A skeletal Bulborb corpse was on the ground. It had taken what appeared to be injuries on its head. Orange saw several large rocks next to it.

Orange: I threw some rocks at this Bulborb. It died.

Green: When?

Orange: Before Red and I rescued Yellow from the Dark Pikmin.

Green: You rescued Yellow from Dark Pikmin?

Orange: I have many stories to tell you in the future.

Suddenly, the Skeletal Bulborb stood up. Orange screamed.

Skeletal Bulborb: Yooouuur friiieeend kiiilleeed meee.

Orange jumped back.

Green: What are you?

Skeletal Bulborb: I...

Green: Yes?

Skeletal Bulborb: I...aaam...

Green: What are you?

Skeletal Bulborb: I...aaam........DEAD!!!

The dead Bulborb fell and rolled over onto its back, as if it were dead. Creepy music played in the background. Several rocks and sticks flew across the room.

Voice: DEAD *echoes* !!

The rocks and sticks fell to the ground.

Light Green: A strange disturbance is here.

Light Blue: It must be stopped...

Voice: DEAD!!

The Skeletal Bulborb corpse stood up once more. Green quickly grabbed a rock and threw it at it. The skeleton broke into several bones. A cackle echoed through the area.

Orange: Let's get out of here.

Yellow: I found a hole!

The group gathered around the hole. They hopped in.

**SUBLEVEL 2 - FINAL FLOOR**

Voice: DEAD!!

Bulb: I know... dead...

Orange: Bulb!

Bulb fell to the ground.

Voice: HE...IS...DEAD!!!!

Bulb stood up, his eyes were red.

Bulb: DEAD!!!

Light Blue used his light powers on Bulb.

Light Blue: I have something...

Light Blue used his powers to pull something that was invisible out of Bulb.

Light Blue: Something that died.

Voice: NO!!! I have learned how to return!!! YOU CAN NOT...

Light Blue: Apparently, it is a Neutral Pikmin called Gray.

Orange: Gray? How can a Neutral Pikmin learn to to be undead?

Gray's Voice: ALL OF YOU WILL DIE...

Light Blue uses his powers to send the spirit of Gray away. Bulb regained consciousness.

Bulb: No! You evil hallucinations! Leave me alone!

Orange: Let's go.

Orange and Green held Bulb. The two carried him to the geyser. Orange and Green, with Bulb, hopped onto the geyser. They were soon followed by Yellow, Light Blue and Light Green.


	3. The Search for Blue

**Part 3: The Search for Blue**

Light Green: No neutral Pikmin can become a ghost, I am sure of that. Not even Dark or Light Pikmin should be able to do that.

Bulb: What's... happening... ?

Yellow: Bulb! Why were you in that old hole?

Bulb: Someone told me to go in there.

Green: Who was it?

Bulb: I don't remember.

Orange: ....Light Green, if that couldn't be Gray, then what was it? Light Blue said it was Gray.

Light Blue: I did say that, but there was something wrong with it. It could have been a trick.

Light Green: We should discuss this later. Weren't we on a quest?

Orange: Yes. Let's continue.

Yellow: The Pik Tracer shows that Blue is in that sea. The one with the Second Key.

Orange: Then we will go there.

The 6 Pikmin travelled to the Bluemin Sea.

Light Blue: I can use my light powers to help us safely travel through the water.

Orange: Okay.

Light Blue uses his light powers to make them temporarily immune to water.

Orange: Let's go.

The six entered the Bluemin Sea, leaving the horses outside.

Red: Orange!

Orange: What was that?

Yellow: What was what?

Orange: .....

Yellow: Well?

Orange: Let's continue.

Following the scans on the Pik Tracer, they eventually found Blue.

Orange: Blue!

Blue: ...? Orange! Hello, old friend!

Blue was talking to a few Toady Bloysters.

Orange: Orange, you know those things are dangerous, don't you?

Blue: Um....

Toady Bloyster #1: Hey! We're standing right here!

Orange: Yeah, we can see that. Blue, you need to join us on our quest.

Blue: Why?

Orange: Because, we have to find Brown. We also need to defeat the Dark Pikmin.

Blue: I'm already on my own quest to discover the lost race of Bluemin!

Green: I'm sure those aren't real.

Blue: They are! This wouldn't be named the "Bluemin Sea", if they weren't here.

Toady Bloyser #2: Okay, let's get 'em!

The three Toady Bloysters attacked the Pikmin.

Yellow: Ack! I've been cornered!

Light Blue: Bye, Toady Bloysters!

Toady Bloysters: .... 

Light Blue used his light powers, causing the 7 Pikmin to rise to the surface.

Blue: Fine, I'll join you on your quest.

Yellow: Yay!

Orange: Okay, let's find White!

Their quest continued.


	4. Pik Clones

**Part 4: Pik Clones**

Dark Brown: And THAT'S why we destroy Light Pikmin. Because they are evil.

Ruby: Yeah!

Bronze: Cool! We must annihilate them, immediately!

Dark Brown: We want to kill them as much as you do, but we must wait for the right moment.

Bronze: I understand.

Dark Brown: Unfortunetly, we only have clones of Brown. We need clones of stronger Pikmin.

Ruby: We can only get them later.

Dark Brown: I'm working on improvements for the PikDNA stealer. But the first clone is almost complete. Let's go look.

Dark Brown, Ruby and Bronze exited the room.

**MEANWHILE**

Orange: White!

White: Orange! Long time, no see. Where have you been?

Orange: Gathering members for an army. The Dark Pikmin have Brown.

White: Oh. You seem to be doing better than us, the Light Pik Group. You want us to join?

Orange: Yes.

White: I will talk to the others about it.

White speaks with Light Bulb, Light Orange and Bright Yellow about it. Eventually, all of them agree.

White: Okay, we will join your army.

Blue: Great!

Orange: We're finally reunited. Now that our search is done...er... any ideas where to start looking?

Yellow: Looking for what?

Orange: BROWN.

Yellow: Oh, yeah. 

Orange: 

**MEANWHILE**

Dark Brown: It's finished. Dark Orange will be pleased.

He opens a door. A brown Pikmin with a strange device around its head steps out.

Dark Brown: Who is your master?

Brown Clone: The Dark Pikmin.

Dark Brown: It's perfect. But I wish we didn't have to put those funny hat devices on them. They make sure that the clones are loyal to us. I am going to inform Dark Orange about this. And soon, more clones will be finished.

Dark Brown exits the room and searches for Dark Orange. He finds Dark Orange, Dark Yellow and Dark Green playing Pikcards.

Dark Brown: ....

Dark Orange: Oops.

Dark Yellow: Uh... we were just playing Piker. Want to play?

Dark Brown: ...Why not? Ruby, Bronze, you can just watch.

Ruby and Bronze: Okay.

Dark Brown grabs a seat.

Dark Brown: Oh, and the first clone is finished.

Dark Orange: Great! We will destroy the Pikmin in no time.

Somewhere else in the fortress, Brown and Light Brown are chained to the wall.

Light Brown: Ha.

Brown: What?

Light Brown: They forgot to drain my powers. They have to use the device ever few hours. It's been longed enough for me to regain my light powers. We are going to escape.

Brown: Do you have a plan?

Light Brown: No, it's been difficult since I have been trying to recover my powers.

Brown: Well, we'll just have to run and not look back.

Light Brown: I agree. Now, hold on for a few moments.

Light Brown uses his light powers to break free. He then uses them to free Brown.

Light Brown: Let's get out of here.

The two sneak through the fortess.

Dark Orange: I will take tw--

Dark Yellow: What is it, Dark Orange?

Dark Green: Yeah, what is it?

Dark Orange: Don't any of you sense it?

Dark Brown: Sense what?

Dark Orange: A light Pikmin.

Dark Yellow: HA! It's chained up, silly.

Dark Orange: No, it's coming from that direction.

Ruby, Bronze and the other Dark Pikmin look shocked.

Dark Orange: Have you drained its powers recently?

Dark Brown: Oh, no. We forgot! They must be escaping!

Dark Orange: We must split up!

The 6 evil Pikmin take different paths. They eventually find Light Brown and Brown.

Brown: We almost made it.

Dark Brown: You aren't gonna get away, Pikmin!

Light Brown: *Blasts him with light*

Dark Brown: Arrrgg! It burns!

Dark Green uses his metal arm to easily knock Light Brown unconscious.

Brown: What's wrong with you??

Dark Green: What?

Brown: Why are you trying to destroy us? It's so pointless!

Dark Green: How dare you, pig?

Brown: I'm not a pig. 

Dark Orange: We are making you miserable because we have to. The Dark Pikmin must be the only Pikmin!

Brown: Most of you were killed.

Dark Orange: Grr.... take them away! They are gonna get punishment for this.


	5. Pik Clone Attack

**Part 5: Pik Clone Attack**

Light Orange: If we are going to find the Dark Pikmin, we should probably try to remember the last time we saw them.

And they thought for a moment.

Blue: Weren't they with us before we entered the Chaos World thingy?

Orange: That's right! We were fighting them. I bet they followed us.

Yellow: You think they are in the World of Chaos?

Orange: Yes. We should start searching for them there.

**MEANWHILE**

Brown and Light Brown wailed in pain as Dark Yellow used several devices to burn them, cut them, and bring them pain with other disturbing methods.

Dark Brown: We have 49 new clones! We now have a total of 50 Pikmin clones.

Dark Orange: Good job, Dark Brown.

Dark Green: I don't get it, Dark Orange. Why are we keeping Brown and Dark Brown? Why aren't we killing them?

Dark Orange: They will be important if we are forced to trick the Pikmin. Plus, it they will be a good way to lure them into traps. When all of the Pikmin are dead, we will kill the prisoners.

Dark Green: I understand now.

Bronze and Ruby suddenly entered the room.

Bronze: The Pikmin are heading for our fortress!

Dark Orange: Dark Brown, send the clones after them. Be sure to tell them that not deaths will be excepted, only prisoners.

Dark Brown: Okay.

Dark Orange: Bronze! Ruby! You must get this place prepared for our new prisoners.

Bronze and Ruby: Okay!

**MEANWHILE**

The Pik Group travelled through the World of Chaos. They had decided the first place to look: the fortress. They assumed the Dark Pikmin would try to make it theirs.

Bulb: I see Brown!

Green: I see... two browns?

Light Blue: That's not two... that's...

Light Bulb: Too many to count. It must be an illusion.

Light Green: They could also be clones.

Orange: It doesn't matter. We're going to fight them.

The Brown Clones moved towards the Pik Group. Orange, Light Orange, Yellow, Bright Yellow, Green, Light Green, Blue, Light Blue, White, Bulb and Light Bulb advanced forward. When the two armies met, there was a battle. Having more numbers, the Brown Clones won the fight. The unconscious prisoners were taken into the fortress.

When they woke up, they noticed Brown and Light Brown chained to the wall. The neutrals noticed their light versions were chained to the wall. Dark Brown entered the room and placed devices on their arms. Yellow fought, though. He managed to escape.

Dark Brown: Get him!

Ruby and a strange light/neutral brown Pikmin could be seen running through a hall.

Dark Brown: All done! Okay. Get working, devices.

A strange gray light shot out of the arms of the Pikmin and hit the Light Pikmin. After some pain and gray lights, new Pikmin appeared.

Emerald walked away from where Light Green.  
Sapphire walked away from Light Blue.  
Crystal Bulb walked away from Light Bulb.  
Garnet walked away from Light Orange.

Dark Brown: Welcome, my friends, to the World of Chaos. Your masters are the Dark Pikmin.

Orange: Don't...listen...to...him...

Dark Brown kicked Orange.

Dark Brown: They are prisoners, and will be dead soon. Do not listen to anything they say.

Dark Brown took the new special Pikmin away from the room. He could be heard talking to Dark Orange. He reentered the room with a strange device.

Brown: Don't let them...

Dark Brown kick Brown. He used the device on every prisoner except Brown and the Light Pikmin.

Dark Brown: Light Pikmin, unless we come up with good results from the tests on your White friend, you will be killed.

Dark Brown exited the room.

Bulb: What did he mean by that?

Light Brown: They can't take Light Pikmin DNA. They must be performing tests on White to find a way to do it.

Orange: Since we aren't chained to the wall, let's help Brown and the Light Pikmin.

Orange, Green, Blue and Bulb removed the chains from Brown, Light Brown, Light Orange, Bright Yellow, Light Green, Light Blue and Light Bulb.

Brown: I wonder how Yellow's doing.

 

Yellow was running through the halls. As he continued to run from Ruby and Bronze, more special Pikmin seemed to be appearing. Would he be captured again? He tried to not think about it. Yellow entered a room and found Dark Yellow inserting devices into White, who was chained to a chair.

Yellow: Hey! Stop it!

Yellow punched Dark Yellow and knocked him unconscious. Next, he quickly closed the doors.

White: What's going on?

Yellow: The Dark Pikmin are causing trouble.

Yellow removed the chains on White.

Yellow: They're outside. Are you feeling well enough to use light powers to fight them?

White: I hope so.

Yellow: I guess we'll find out.

The door was forced open. 6 special Pikmin and about 8 Brown clones entered the room.


	6. Purple

**Part 6: Purple**

Dark Brown: Cloning has begun.

Dark Orange: Good. With our army of clones, we will be unstoppable.

Wine: Harharhar.

Dark Orange: What?

Wine: Remember me?

Dark Orange: What? You're supposed to be dead!

Dark Green: Who are you talking to, Dark Orange?

Dark Orange: .... Um, no one. We need to get Yellow's DNA so we can clone him.

Dark Green: That will be done soon.

In another section of the fortress, White and Yellow fought 8 Brown Clones and 6 special Pikmin. It seemed like a hopeless battle for them, but they threw come large equipment, which killed 6 of the Brown Clones. They decided to run, so they managed to sneak past the 2 clones and 6 special Pikmin while they were shocked from the sudden attack on the 6 Brown Clones.

Yellow and White had nearly hit Dark Green. Unfortunately, Dark Brown took the DNA device and took some of Yellow's DNA. Now there would be clones of Yellow. Luckily, the still managed to run through the fortress. The Pik Group had also attempted to sneak through the fort, in an attempt to find Yellow and White and escape.

The Pik Group did find Yellow and White, and had escaped the fortress. So, now we will start going into details again and stop summarizing.

White: Brown Clones at every turn! That was so annoying.

Meanwhile, inside the fortress, a few of the new clones were complete.

Dark Orange: Clones! You must go outside and chase the Pik Group to the portal. We will use the flying device to get there first. Not the most original trap, but it will work. Get to it!

Clones: Yes, sir!

Dark Orange: Dark Brown, please guide the newbs there. Dark Green and the special Pikmin will use the flying device hidden in here. I'm going to try to find Dark Yellow.

Dark Orange searched through the fortress to find Dark Yellow. Dark Yellow was still unconscious, in the room where White and Yellow were.

**MEANWHILE**

Orange: We got out safe, but we need to leave. We aren't prepared to fight the clone army and new special Pikmin.

Green: I agree.

Orange: Let's go, because I see a bunch of clones leaving the fortress.

The group headed for the portal that leads to their world.

**MEANWHILE**

Dark Green: A lesson to all of you... unless they are neccesary for an important plan, never hesitate to kill a Neutral Pikmin or Light Pikmin.

Emerald: Righto. I'll remember that.

Except for Ruby and Bronze, the other Special Pikmin are playing with yo-yo's and a games.

Dark Green: HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!

Sapphire: Oops!

Crystal Bulb: Sorry!

Garnet: Darn it. Hey that rhymes with my name.

Dark Green: ENOUGH! This is serious! Fun time comes when the Pikmin are dead.

Sapphire, Garnet and Crystal Bulb: Awww...

**MEANWHILE**

Orange: Here's the portal. Let's just...

A flying device lands in front of the portal. Dark Green, Ruby, Bronze, Emerald, Sapphire, Garnet and Crystal Bulb hop off and attack.

Orange: Fight time!

The two groups fight.

Yellow: Hey, Orange! Use this. *Throws him a rock*

Orange: *Throws it at Garnet*

Garnet: Ouch. *Falls* That hurt.

The Pik Clones, lead by Dark Brown, join the fight. The Pik Group is outnumbered.

Bright Yellow: Why do our light powers always need recharging?

Dark Brown: Because, then we wouldn't be able to kill you.

Dark Brown bends Bright Yellow.

Bright Yellow: *Snap*

Bright Yellow disappears, a light Yellow Pikmin spirit floats away.

Orange: We're losing.

Blue: Thanks, Captain Obvious. *Is nearly hit by a rock*

**MEANWHILE**

Dark Yellow: Fascinating! I'VE DONE IT!

Dark Orange: *Finds him* Done what?

Dark Yellow: The Purples are gone, but the old Dark Pikmin took Purple's DNA when he was working for them, right?

Dark Orange: Yes, we did take the DNA.

Dark Yellow: And we shouldn't be able to take Light DNA, but the remains of the Neutral Pikmin Destroyer have Light Purple parts on them.

Dark Orange: How?

Dark Yellow: Remember, it killed him, causing it to explode.

Dark Orange: Weird. What's your point?

Dark Yellow: I've already copied the DNA so we can use it for Purple clones, I'm about to use the original Purple DNA for...

Dark Yellow uses a weird device which mixes Purple's DNA and Light Purple's DNA together. After a few moments, Amethyst steps out.

Dark Yellow: The Special Purple Pikmin, Amethyst!

Dark Orange: Excellent work, Dark Yellow!


	7. The Flying Monkeys Save the Day

**Part 7: The Flying Monkeys Save the Day**

Dark Green: You cut my arm off. Prepare to die!

Light Green: You are reacting illogically.

Green: You're still holding on to that grudge? How... pathetic. Besides, you have a new robot arm!

Dark Green: So? I miss my old arm. Now, die, Light Green!

Orly and Nowai push Dark Green down.

Orange: This is getting ridiculous. Let's get out of here.

Blue: Smart thinking, my orange friend.

Orange: EVERYONE! RUN FOR THE PORTAL!

Orange, Blue, Green and the other Pikmin ran away from the battle.

Dark Green: *Struggling to stand up* After them! Uh oh... great.

Brown Clones and Special Pikmin ran over Dark Green, causing him to be left on the ground, unconscious. Dark Brown didn't seem to care or even notice.

**MEANWHILE**

Amethyst, the special Purple Pikmin, was referred to as a male, even though Pikmin do not appear to have any separate genders. Also, Amethyst was rather skinny when compared to the other Purple's. Also, for some reason, he had a Russian accent. (No offense to Russians intended)

Dark Yellow: Remember... you are a member of the Dark Pik Group, and the bad guys are the Pikmin. We have many weapons here, which we use to fight them, so don't be suprised that there's a lot of funny devices.

Amethyst: Like nuclear wessles?

Dark Yellow: 

Dark Orange: Uhm... I guess?

Dark Orange started whispering to Dark Yellow.

Dark Orange: What's a nuclear wessle?

Dark Yellow: I have no idea.

Amethyst: Then we must go and destroy these bad Pikmin now!

Dark Orange: Patience, Amethyst. Patience. Patience is the key.

Amethyst: I apologize, sir.

Dark Orange: Well, at least we have an obedient ally on our side. Any way, I wonder how Dark Green and Dark Brown are doing.

**MEANWHILE**

Brown Clone #1: We can not find them, sir.

Dark Brown: Those annoying Pikmin are speedy. We must continue our search.

Dark Green: Dark Brown!

Dark Brown: What?

Dark Green: You ditched me! You left me unconscious in the World of Chaos!

Dark Brown: So? We were going to come back eventually.

Dark Green: This search you appear to be setting is hopeless. Let's just go back. We will find them another time.

Dark Brown: Perhaps you are right. Special Pikmin! Pik Clones! Prepare to return to the fortress!

**MEANWHILE**

Orange: Well, is that everyone?

Yellow: Uhm... I only counted 12. I thought there were 13 of us.

Orange: Did you forget to count yourself again?

Yellow: Uh, no. I've never done that.

Brown: Uh, guys, where's Bright Yellow?

Orange and Yellow: Darn it...

Green: Another ally has fallen. Unfortunate. Oh well, we must continue our quest.

Light Brown: But where do we start?

Orange: I don't know.

Red: ORANGE.

Orange: What?

Bright Yellow: Orange!!

Orange: What the?

Red: Oraaaanggee...

(By the way, the chapter title has nothing to do with the chapter itself, in case you didn't figure that out)


	8. Dark Pikmin and Pikmin Hybrids

**Part 8: Dark Pikmin and Pikmin Hybrids**

 

The Dark Pikmin appeared to be getting closer to bringing annihilation to the Neutral and Light Pikmin. They had captured the Pikmin, and managed to use them to collect DNA for the Pik Clone Army. They also made special Pikmin Hybrids. Garnet was the Orange hybrid, Emerald was the Green hybrid, Sapphire was the Blue hybrid, Crystal was the Bulb hybrid, and Amethyst was the Purple Hybrid. These went well with their collection of hybrids, having already managed to get Ruby and Bronze into their group.

Unfortunately, the Pikmin escaped. The Dark Pikmin lost track and were unable to find them. This was of no matter, as this would put them at a lesser risk of getting their plans ruined. Not only did they hope to annihilate Pikmin, but the Dark Pikmin also wanted destruction and control over the rest of the land.

They stayed in a fortress, which was located in the dead, evil world known as the World of Chaos, where an army once lived. This army was going to bring destruction to the Pikmin World, but it was defeated. With the fortress abandoned, the Dark Pikmin found it to be a good place to live in. The Dark Pikmin had not found all of the secrets in the fortress, however.

 

Our chapter opens in the World of Chaos, in this fortress for that matter.

 

Dark Green: How many Dark Pikmin are currently alive?

Amethyst: 4.

Dark Green: And what's 1 + 1?

Amethyst: 2. You have also asked me this question many times.

Dark Green: Just testing you. My job sucks... I used to be important, but when my arm was cut off, I was laughed at by all.

Amethyst: Am I supposed to be listening, sir? Is this a part of a question you are about to ask me? I wish to know, since I want to answer all of these questions correctly.

Dark Green: *Sighs* You may go.

Amethyst left the room. Dark Green looked at his metallic arm, then stood up and left the room.

Dark Green: That's all 7 special Pikmin. And please don't tell me I have to test the clones now.

Dark Orange: No, only the captured, deadly animals.

Dark Green: ...Wha...

Dark Orange: Just kidding, Dark Green. I'm getting annoyed by these ghost sightings.

Dark Green: Maybe you're just... um...

Dark Orange: DON'T say crazy. Or insane. Or mad.

Dark Green: I don't know what to say, then.

Dark Orange: I actually haven't seen them in a while, so they probably moved on. Well, I'll be going to see how the Pik Cloning is going.

Dark Green: Okay.

Dark Orange entered the cloning room and saw Dark Brown watching a Blue Pik Clone being formed. It showed many disturbing sights, such as Pikmin blood and Pikmin organs.

Dark Orange: Ick. Dark Brown, how can you watch that stuff?

Dark Brown: I'm trying to learn something.

Dark Orange: ...Right. So, how many clones are there?

Dark Brown: 50 Brown Clones, 15 Orange Clones, 5 Green Clones, 20 Blue Clones and 30 Bulb Clones. More are on the way.

Dark Orange: Right, then. I'll be seeing you... and I won't be seeing THAT.

Bloody eyes formed on the Pik Clone as Dark Orange left the room in disgust. Dark Orange moved into the next room, where Dark Yellow was teching the hybrids about Neutrals.

Dark Yellow: They've killed 5 of us and we've killed how many of them?

All Hybrids: None.

Dark Yellow: Correct!

Dark Orange: Actually, they didn't kill Dark Bulb, that was mostly our fault. And we killed Purple...

Dark Yellow: Shut up! Youll make them think I'm a bad teacher.

Dark Orange: But you are.

Dark Yellow: ...That doesn't matter. When are we going to start looking for those Pikmin?

Dark Orange: We won't be concerning ourselves with them for a while. In order to successfully bring an end to them and take control of the world, we will need armies... allies. The Pik Clones aren't enough.

Dark Yellow: And just who do you think would team up with us?

Dark Orange: With some persuasion... Snitchbugs and Bulbears.

Dark Yellow: Snitchbugs... maybe. Bulbears... no. A big no. They would eat us alive!

Dark Orange: That's why we'll be taking Pik Clones.

Dark Yellow: Poor clones. Are the special Pikmin coming?

Dark Orange: Yes. And they're called Litrals.

Dark Yellow: Litrals?

(Pronounced lahy tral)

Dark Orange: Yes.

Dark Yellow: Okay. Er... Litrals, prepare to be heading for your funeral.

Litrals: Yes, sir.

Dark Yellow: Just curious, but what would a Neutral/Dark Hybrid be called?

Dark Orange: Dartral.

(Pronunced dahr tral)

Dark Orange: Get Dark Brown and the Pik Clones.

 

Some time later, Dark Orange watched as Dark Yellow, Dark Brown, the Pik Clones and the Litrals had been entering the flying vehicle. Dark Orange still wondered what an ancient, evil army would be using a flying vehicle for. As the many members of the Dark Pik Group were entering the flying vehicle, Dark Orange saw Dark Green running towards him with a book.

Dark Green: Dark Orange! Look at what I found.

Dark Green gave him a book.

Dark Green: I found this on a table in one of those rooms we haven't explored yet. I thought it my interest you.

Dark Orange: Thank you. We're about to be going to get more allies.

Dark Green: Okay.

Dark Green hopped into the flying vehicle, followed by Dark Orange. Dark Orange took a seat and started reading the book. Mostly, it told about why the fortress was made, which was uninteresting to Dark Orange. He did find out about some highly toxic liquid, which he imagined might be helpful.

The flying vehicle landed in a strange cavern. The place was populated with Snitchbugs. The Dark Pik Group slowly hopped out of the flying vehicle and wandered through the area. The Snitchbugs had many places to visit, including... clubs and restaurants, which seemed awkward for bugs.

Ruby: So how exactly do we get them on our side?

Dark Orange: Well, I imagine there is a leader... oh, no...

Ruby: What?

Ruby turned to see what Dark Orange was looking at. Dark Yellow was asking a Bumbling Snitchbug for information.

Bumbling Snitchbug: Yes, the Snitchbug Emperor lives down that way.

Dark Yellow: Thanks!

Bumbling Snitchbug: No problem.

Dark Brown: Dark Yellow, I wouldn't encourage asking strangers for directions.

Dark Yellow: So what? Now we know where to find their leader, which is how we will get them on our side.

Dark Orange: Well, let's hurry before some unfriendly things come.

The Dark Pikmin marched with their army towards the directions given by the Snitchbug. Many of the bugs tried to not stare at the odd Pikmin army heading towards their leader.

The Dark Pikmin approached some guards when growing near of their destination.

Swooping Snitchbug Guard #1: Hey, what do you want?

Dark Green: We are here to make... um... Dark Orange will tell you! Heh...

Swooping Snitchbug Guard #2: Whuh?

Dark Orange: We need allies. We're coming to make negotiations with your leader.

Swooping Snitchbug Guard #1: You better be doing only that. If you attack the Snitchbug Emperor... we'll rip you apart!

Dark Orange: Right, then. Let's go.

The guards followed the Dark Pikmin as they approached the Snitchbug Emperor.

Snitchbug Emperor: Hrm? What are these?

Swooping Snitchbug Guard #2: They wish to make an alliance, sir!

Snitchbug Emperor: Heh... well, they look like those Pikmin that are always killing us!

Dark Green: We're quite different... sir. Those are Neutral Pikmin. We are Dark Pikmin!

Snitchbug Emperor: Dark, huh? Doesn't sound like you're much better.

Dark Orange: Aren't you annoyed by them always killing your kind? We intend to annihilate them, but they are tricky and clever. We need allies, so we came to you. So, what do you say, sir?

Snitchbug Emperor: Hm... well, why not?

 

Happy that they had successfully made a new ally, the Dark Pikmin landed the flying vehicle down on a beach near a lake.

Sapphire: Er... isn't this that one where we were supposed to be worried about getting eaten by Bulbears?

Dark Yellow: Not to worry... we'll have Pik Clones dealing with those nasty... monsters.

Crystal Bulb: How can we be sure of that?

Dark Yellow: Trust me...

Garnet: Dark Orange DID say you were a bad teacher.

Dark Yellow: That's enough! Any of you who are too scared to come with us can stay here...

As Dark Yellow left, he was followed by Ruby, Bronze, Emerald and Amethyst.

Dark Yellow: ...And be eaten.

The other Litrals followed.

 

The Dark Pikmin wandered across the land, avoiding water. They had found nothing so far, and weren't even sure if they would find anything. They soon came to a stop to rest.

Dark Brown: Pik Clones...

Blue Clone #1: Yes, sir?

Dark Brown: Keep watch for any Bulbears.

Blue Clone #1: Yes, sir.

Bronze: Do you think we'll find anything, Dark Green?

Dark Green: A stomach filled with devoured creatures... I hope not.

Emerald: I think the Pik Clones will be able to handle them.

A noise was heard, which had them all looking at where it came from. The Pik Clones looked ready to attack. Suddenly, many Bulbears approached from nearly all directions.

Dark Orange: Great.

The Dark Pikmin sent Pik Clones at the Bulbears. After much directing and shouting, the Bulbears were dead. Half of the clones had also been elimintated from the group. The Dark Pikmin cautiously watched as more appeared. But that wasn't all, there was also a much larger one that appeared to be older than the rest.

Dark Orange: Are you the leader of the Bulbears?

Older Bulbear: Some call me the Bulbear King, so yes...

Dark Orange: We intended no harm, we were merely defending ourselves... we want to make an alliance!

Bulbear King: Make an alliance? Pah. And what do you need us as allies for?

Dark Orange: To eliminate those annoying Pikmin.

Bulbear King: I admit that they have killed a lot of us, but that doesn't mean I just go join some other group that appears to be related.

Dark Orange: Yes, but... er... still, they are VERY annoying, aren't they?

Bulbear King: I suppose you're correct. So, you want us to be friends with you and hope we don't eat you?

Dark Orange: That's the idea. 

Bulbear King: Well, if you keep those little creatures with funny hats on their heads away from us, then... well, sure.

Dark Orange: You mean the clones? ..Right! Of course! Thank you for helping and stuff. We'll be going now.

And with that, the Pik Group quickly left.

 

Flying back to the fortress, they had a quick conversation.

Dark Yellow: Well, that felt weird. I hope we don't have to do that again.

Dark Green: I don't think Dark Orange has any plans for getting more allies. Right, Dark Orange?

Dark Orange: Er...

Dark Green: What?

Dark Orange: I also had Owls, Bloysters and Mamutas in mind.

Dark Green and Dark Yellow glared at Dark Orange.


	9. The Four of Death

**Part 9: The Four of Death**

The Pik Group had been successful in their quest. They were able to rescue Brown from the Dark Pikmin, but not without more problems. New Light/Neutral Hybrids had been created, known as Litrals (the Pikmin do not know they are called Litrals), and Bright Yellow was killed. As the Pik Group returned home in the cave they lived in, something strange started to happen to Orange. He seemed to be talking to no one in particular. Odd.

Yellow: Are you okay, Orange?

Orange: NO!

Yellow: ....

Orange: There are.... ghosts, or something, messing with my mind. Kind of like how Bulb was being bothered by ghosts when we found them.

Green: Ghosts?

Light Green: Ghosts... so they have been bothering you. Perhaps we should try to find out more about these "ghosts". Besides Gray, who else have you seen?

Orange: Red and Bright Yello-

Purple: Orange, you idiot. You're responsible for my death.

Orange: ....

Blue: What?

Orange: Purple just said something to me.

Purple: Why did you let me die?

Orange: Shut up!

Blue: That's it, we're going to visit the Wise Bulborb.

Brown: Who's that?

Blue: He’s this Bulborb that claims to be smart. He calls himself the "Wise Bulborb". Pretty stupid, is it not?

Green: Do you know where he lives?

Blue: Yes. I saw Water Dumples lined up one time to get answers to their many questions.

Green: I suggest the rest of you stay here, while Blue and I go to find answers.

Light Orange: We'll keep an eye on Orange.

Blue: Great! Let's go, Green.

Green hopped on to Orly and the two Pikmin left. But Orange wouldn't be the only one to be having ghost sightings...

Minion: You're a useless Pikmin, you know?

Brown: ...What?

Minion: Master always said it, and now I'm confirming it. You're pointless. Just go kill yourself you-

Brown: Leave me alone!

Minion: Ha ha. Like I would do that.

Brown: Please, stop.

Minion: No. You are as useless as a door knob.

Brown: Aren't they used?

Minion: Barely.

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

Blue: This is where he lives.

A boulder and a tree were all that could be seen.

Blue: Not a very nice house, but I guess he likes it.

Green: Very well, we better find out information. Stay here, Orly.

Green hopped off of his horse (which is rather small when compared to an actual horse) and followed Blue to the other side of boulder.

Blue: Hello, Mr. Wise Bulborb!

Wise Bulborb: Er... why have you come?

Green: We need to find out information about ghosts.

Wise Bulborb: What kind?

Blue: We're not sure.

Wise Bulborb: Hm... well, give me the details as I look through my books.

The Wise Bulborb walked over to a table. The table had many stacks books on it. Blue and Green began to describe the ghost encounters.

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

Dark Bulb: I tried to be good, and you let me die.

Bulb: Leave... me... alone!!

Dark Bulb: But you didn't mind me dying like that!

All of the Pikmin seemed to be tormented by these annoying ghosts.

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

Green: ...And that's what we know about the ghosts. We haven't encountered many ourselves... only our Orange friend... and Bulbmin friend.

Wise Bulborb: Hmm... I think I've found the correct book!

The Wise Bulborb takes a book from one of the many stacks.

Wise Bulborb: "The Book of the Four of Death"...

Green: This is it?

Wise Bulborb: It's description matches your descriptions, based on what I know.

The Wise Bulborb started reading the book.

Wise Bulborb: This book explains a lot of history, but you just want to know how to get rid of the ghosts, correct?

Blue: Yes.

Wise Bulborb: To sum it up... the Four of Death are incorporeal beings. They can take on many different forms, and appear in many different places at once. I believe the one causing you trouble is the One of Sorrow.

Blue: One of what?

Green: ...Sorrow. I've heard of this being, but I never actually got into studying it.

Wise Bulborb: Yes... it likes to appear, and as far as we know, may only be able to appear... as ones who have passed away. The One of Sorrow likes to cause sorrow, and even feed off of it. So, it brings trouble. It probably came to your group, because many have died in your adventures. It had many dead people to appear as... of course, it has long thought to not exist. A legend that became a myth. It hasn't been seen for centuries.

Blue: If it's incorporeal, how to we... well, defeat it?

Wise Bulborb: This book speaks of a Crystal of Death, which can bring death to any of the Four of Death. This ancient weapon is located in the Ruins of Death. But the book also speaks of a Gate Keeper who won't let one have the crystal so easily. You have to pass 7 tests.

Green: Where is the Ruins of Death?

Wise Bulborb: Somewhere in the Forest of Death? Need directions?

Green: No, I've been there. Well, I've not actually been there, I glanced at it a few meters away. But I know where it is.

Wise Bulborb: K, so my job here is done, right? You're gonna pay me?

Blue: Er... you never said anything about paying.

Wise Bulborb: Darn it all.

Green: Take these.

Green gave the Wise Bulborb the pikmoney they made from the cancelled show from the first story.

Blue: Hey, how did you get that?

Green: Orange gave it to me, in case we needed it. So, let's get back to the rest of the group. We need to find the Crystal of Death.

Blue: Okay. Good bye, Mr. Wise Bulborb.

Green hopped onto his horse, and the two Pikmin headed back for their "home".

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

Light Green: A great evil is here...

Light Green watched in horror as other Pikmin sobbed from their "torture". Green and Blue finally came.

Blue: What... is this?

Green: It's effected all of you.

Light Green: So, what are these "ghosts"?


	10. Away

**Part 10: Away**

In the year GGEECA (not Roman Numerals), there was a large planet, and on this one planet, many odd creatures could be found. The only one to be mentioned here, however, are the Pikmin. The Pikmin we know. Our chapter opens up about a week before the first adventure of Orange began.

Red lived in... a hole. And one day, Red's good friend, White, ran into the hole.

White: Red! Have you seen Blue?

Red: No, why?

White: There's a Pikmin in the water.

Red: Oh no... Let's see if we can help it.

White and Red ran out and towards a beach. They eventually stopped when water was only two or three feet away. They watched in horror as a Pikmin screamed and panicked, splashing water everywhere as it slowly sank.

Red: We have to help it.

White: How?

Red: I don't know. We can't just leave it there. Where are the other Blue Pikmin?

White: I don't know, I couldn't find them.

Red: I'll try to swim.

White: Red, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. It's too late...

The screaming suddenly became silence. They watched as a Yellow ghost slowly floated away.

Red: ...What was the idiot doing in the water anyway? Everyone with a brain knows that only Blue Pikmin and Bulbmin can swim.

White: True.

Red: ...Wait, you didn't even try to find Bulbmin?

White: They don't live here, except for our friend, Bulb, and he's with Blue.

Red: Oh.

White: There's nothing we could have done. Let's go.

Darth Vader: Hi!

Red: Wha... who are you?

Darth Vader: I'm Darth Vader!

Red: And just what are you doing here?

Darth Vader: Umm...

Red: Where are you from?

Darth Vader: What? Why should I tell you? ...I'm from the Death Star II in-

White: -Forget it, just get lost.

Darth Vader: NOOOOOOO.

Red: Um...

White: Don't show up again.

As Red and White left, the random cameo character began to speak.

Darth Vader: I can't make any guarantees. 

And with that, he was gone. The Pikmin never knew he would make hundreds of other cameos in their later adventures.

Red: I'm getting sick of this.

White: Sick of what?

Red: All of these Pikmin dying for stupid reasons. I'm getting sick of living with other Pikmin! Did you know a few days ago, I got the wrong Purple three times!

White: What's your point?

Red: We should have a vacation from this world. Every person is too similar.

White: Where are we supposed to go, Red? There's nothing else out there. I don't think.

Red: We go somewhere away from here! Let's find the others and tell them about this.

White: Purple is the only one near. We'll have to do a lot of searching to find Yellow, Blue and Bulb. I don't know where they went.

**MEANWHILE**

Orange walked through a forest-like area. He had forgotten what time it was, and many memories were gone. All he knew was, there should have been others, but he couldn't find other Orange's. Was he the last one? He didn't know. He just wanted to find his way out of the forest.

**MEANWHILE**

Blue: Okay, Bulb, we can always turn back.

Bulb: No, we have to find Yellow. People say there are spell-casting Bulborbs here. Witches.

Blue: That's why I suggested we leave.

Bulb: Yellow's missing. We've gotta find him.

And with that, the two Pikmin... er, one Pikmin and one Bulbmin continued forward.

A few days ago, an odd, floating island floated over the land where the Pikmin lived. Not thinking things through, Yellow payed to have transport take him up so he could explore. Blue and Bulb had also decided to leave to search for him. On their way, they heard disturbing things about spell-casting Bulborbs. Despite this, they had made it to the floating island. Now they began their search for Yellow.

**MEANWHILE**

Orange's memories of the forest slowly faded away as he finally ran out of the forest and fell onto the ground, unconscious.

Purple: What's that weird thing?

White: ....

Red: Be quiet...

Red slowly walked over to the unconscious, Orange creature.

Red: It's...

Purple: Stop studdering! I wanna know what it is! 

Red: A...an Orange Pikmin?

White: Orange? When has there ever been an Orange Pikmin?

Red: I don't know. Don't mention this to anyone.

Purple: WHY NOT? You're not the boss of me!

Red: Because, I said so. White, will you help me drag him back to my house.

White: Sure...

As White started to walk towards Orange, Purple stomped over to the unconscious Pikmin and picked him up.

Red and White: Uh...

Purple: I COULD PICK UP TEN PIKMIN! SO SHUT UP.

Red: Right.

White: Let's go.

For some reason, they were friends with Purple, even though he was quite rude.

Purple carried the Orange Pikmin back to Red's "house".

**MEANWHILE**

Blue: This is freaky. I've seen a bunch of creepy ghost things.

Bulb: Then go, Blue! Quit complaining and just leave.

Blue: Thank you, Bulb!

And with that, Blue ran.

Bulb: That Piken... Pichicken... Pik-chicken. Arg, nevermind.

Bulb entered the next area, only to find a strange Bulborb.

Bulborb: YOU HAVE TRESPASSED INTO OUR TERRITORY. THE SPELLCASTER'S TERRITORY. N00B.

Bulb: I'm just looking for my fr-

SpellCaster Bulborb: YOU SHALL BE... CURSED!

And with that, a bright, green light hit Bulb.

Bulb: ....

SpellCaster: You leave this place... and never return. Your friend will be killed.

Bulb: Okay?

SpellCaster: You shall never speak your original language again.

Bulb: Okay? Okay? Okay? Okay?!

The SpellCaster Bulborb cackled as the poor Bulbmin ran.

Blue was near the device which would take the Pikmin back to land. He was waiting for Bulb to return. However, the first person he encountered was not Bulb, but Yellow.

Blue: Yellow?

Yellow: Blue... what's happening?

Blue: Why did you go exploring this place?

Yellow: I... I don't know what I'm doing here. Where's my house?

Blue: Oh, great. Those magic Bulborb things have erased your memory of this place.

Yellow: They have?

Blue: Yellow, you decided to go exploring this floating Island thing and we came after you.

Yellow: I don't remember doing that.

Blue: That's because you have amnesia of some kind, I guess.

Bulb suddenly appeared.

Bulb: Okay?

Blue: What? Bulb, here's Yellow!

Bulb: Okay?

Blue: Bulb, is there something wrong?

Bulb: Okay?

Yellow: So... there's the Bulborbs that use magic, right?

Blue: Or something like that, yeah. ....Oh no, they's cursed Bulb to say "Okay?"

Bulb: Okay?

Yellow: Blue, you're reading too many scary books. Can we just go home? This place is weird.

Blue: You're both cursed. I'm the only normal person here!

Yellow: Isn't that what a crazy person says?

Blue: Forget it, let's go.

The three hopped onto the flying vehicle and returned to their land.

**MEANWHILE**

Red tied up Orange and threw him into a closet-like section of his "house".

White: Er... Red, is that the best thing to do?

Red: Yes, we don't want the others to know.

White: Why not?

Red: Because, we just want to keep it a secret. Let's go find the others.

Purple: They found us!

Yellow, Blue and Bulb walked into their house.

Red: Where have you three been?

Blue: We were looking for Yellow.

Yellow: But I didn't go anywhere.

Blue: He's got amnesia.

Red: How?

Blue: I don't know.

Yellow: I don't remember getting amnesia.

Bulb: Okay?

Purple: LET'S TELL THEM ABOUT THE ORANGE-

Red: Shut up, Purple!

Yellow: Orange what?

Bulb: Okay?

Red: Orange nothing!

Bulb: Okay?

Red: What's wrong with Bulb?

Blue: He's cursed.

Bulb: Okay?

Red: ...Anyway, I have a new idea. Today, a Pikmin died, and I realized, that everyone is so similar... I decided that since there's one of each of us, we go on this vacation on some island. I thought it was a cool idea.

Bulb: Okay?

Blue: Well, that makes sense. I don't like having to figure out which Red is you. There's so many of each of us...

Yellow: Islands are cool.

Bulb: Okay?

Red: So, everyone wants to go?

Yellow: Sure, why not?

Red: Let's go, then! Everyone... try to find some sort of boat-like thing. I'll be getting stuff.

Blue: What stuff? Since when did you ever own an-

Red: Blue, just do it.

Blue: What makes him think he's the leader? ....

Blue left the house, followed by Yellow, Bulb, Purple and White. Red slowly walked over to his "closet", and pulled Orange.

Orange: What's happening? I'm confused...

Red: Be quiet! My name is Red. You're an Orange Pikmin. We're going to be leaving, so be ready.

Orange: Wha? I was... in a... I don't remember.

Red: Stop thinking about it, or you'll forget more.

Red left the house. Confused, Orange followed.


	11. Creating Annihilation

**Part 11: Creating Annihilation**

The Dark Pikmin had successfully created Litrals(the hybrids of Neutral and Light Pikmin), cloned the Neutral Pikmin and brought the Bulbears and Snitchbugs to their side.

Inside the fortress in the World of Chaos, the Dark Pik Group still needed more allies and a quick, destructive way to bring an end to the Pik Group. They had many allies, yes, but this would not be enough.

In addition to Snitchbugs and Bulbears, they had also convinced the Bloysters, Mamutas and Owls to help them in their quest to annihilate Pikmin.

This still would not be enough, however. The Dark Pik Group knew the Pik Group was to not be underestimated.

Dark Orange came up with plans, Dark Green organized things, Dark Brown made the clones and Dark Yellow was the teacher for the Litrals.

Dark Yellow: Hello, Litrals! Today, we will learn new stuff. No more reviews. You're going to be tested on this in a moment, so please study this.

Dark Yellow pulled a large piece of paper up, explaining the Litrals and Dartrals.

Litrals:

Red: Ruby  
Orange: Garnet  
Yellow: Gold  
Green: Emerald  
Blue: Sapphire  
Purple: Amethyst  
Gray: Silver  
Brown: Bronze  
Bulb: Crystal Bulb

Dartrals:

Red: Beryl  
Orange: Carnelian  
Yellow: Citrine  
Green: Jade  
Blue: Sodalite  
Purple: Tanzanite  
Gray: Platinum  
Brown: Copper  
Bulb: Diamond Bulb

The Litrals carefully studied the two lists.

Later that day, Dark Green entered Dark Orange's room.

Dark Green: Hi, so do you have any new plans?

Dark Orange: Not really.

Dark Green: We still need some kind of super-dangerous weapon to ultimately bring an end to the Pik Group. And you still haven't thought of anything.

Dark Orange: Bothering me with questions is making me go slower.

Dark Green: Sorry.

Dark Green left the room.

Navy: You know Dark Orange, the world could have been ours, but you let those idiots kill me instead of you.

Dark Orange: Did not! You were cut in half. Not my fault.

Navy: You could have pushed me out of the way and let the ax cut you instead.

Dark Orange: Oh, shut up.

Navy: My attempts to annoy you have failed. You're growing immune. With that, I'm gone.

Navy suddenly vanished.

Dark Orange: Stupid ghosts.

Dark Orange left his room. Outside, he found the other three Dark Pikmin playing Pikcards.

Dark Orange: What are you three playing?

Dark Yellow: Piker.

Dark Orange: Again?

Dark Yellow: Yes.

Dark Orange: Dark Brown, shouldn't you be cloning Pikmin?

Dark Brown: They are getting made as we speak.

Dark Orange: Meh. I'm running out of ideas.

Dark Green: Ideas for what?

Dark Orange: Ideas for annihilating Pikmin.

Amethyst: I hawe an idea!

Dark Orange: ...Yes?

Amethyst: We create a nuclear weapon.

Dark Orange: ...

Amethyst: Do you like the idea, sir?

Dark Orange started laughing.

Dark Orange: That's the stupidest plan ever! Just how are we going to build a nuclear weapon? Is that even possible for Pikmin?

Amethyst: ...It was just a thought sir. A wery bad one, it seems. Forgif me, sir. I shall return to the Litral Room at once.

And with that, Amethyst left.

Dark Brown: It actually wasn't that bad of an idea.

Dark Green: So, D-O, want to play Piker?

Dark Orange: No, I'm going to go read.

The other Dark Pikmin looked at each other in confusion and some shock as Dark Orange reentered his room.

Dark Orange picked up the book Dark Green gave him earlier and began to read once more. As he read, he stopped after reading about the toxic liquids kept within the fortress.

Toxic liquid. Could it help? Would it work? Dark Orange had started up a new plan.

 

Dark Yellow set a card on a table.

Dark Yellow: Three Emperor Bulblaxes! Beat that!

Dark Green: Hm. Ha.

Dark Green placed 5 Pikaces down. Dark Brown looked shocked. Dark Yellow appeared to be equally shocked, but also angry.

Dark Yellow: Five Pikaces? Is that even possible? You cheated!

Dark green: Did not!

The door to Dark Orange's room abruptly opened.

Dark Brown: Uh oh, it looks like you two and your arguments and noise have made Dark Orange angry! Heh.

Dark Orange stepped out of his room and ran down a hall.

Dark Brown: Er... not?

Dark Yellow: What's he doing?

Dark Green: Let's go look.

Dark Green stood up and followed Dark Orange. Dark Green was followed by Dark Yellow and Dark Brown. Dark Green stopped at the entrance to the Bomb Rock Room.

Dark Orange: Good...

Dark Orange dashed back out as Dark Green, Dark Yellow and Dark Brown tripped and fell. Dark Green slowly rose back up and followed Dark Orange.

Dark Green: What are you doing, Dark Or-

Dark Green smacked against a door as Dark Orange opened it.

Dark Green: Ow.

Dark Green stepped away from the door, and was suddenly shoved into the wall by Dark Yellow and Dark Brown, who were following.

Dark Orange stepped out of the room and closed the door, running down the hall again. Dark Green stepped away from the wall and slowly opened the door, he saw a large room with many, random bits and parts for yet-to-be-built devices.

Dark Green and the other two ran down the hall, and nearly collided with Dark Orange, who was walking away.

Dark Green: DARK ORANGE! What are you doing?

Dark Orange: After considering what Amethyst said, I think I've found a way to build a nuclear weapon. A nuclear bomb! It's the best way to kill the Pikmin, wouldn't you say? We have more than enough stuff. The toxic liquid will definitely help.

Dark Green: What toxic liquid?

Dark Orange: You need to read books more often. Get the Litrals ready, we're going to get started making a nuclear bomb. We're also going to set up camps around the main Pikmin Island place, so we can easily track down those Pik Group'ers...

And so, the the construction of the annihilation of Pikmin had just started.


	12. The Forest of Death

**Part 12: The Forest of Death**

 

Many have died in the adventures of the Pikmin. One creature decided to take advantage of that, by appearing as those who have died to the Pikmin. After bothering the Pikmin for a while, it decides to eat the emotions they have. One kind of evil creature would this be? It was called the One of Sorrow, one of the Four of Death. As it bothered most of the Pikmin, Green and Blue searched for information about it. They learned that the Crystal of Death could destroy it. This wouldn't be so easy to get, apparently. First, they would need to venture through the Forest of Death and find the Ruins of Death and pass seven tests. Could it be done? If they didn't, then their sanity would soon be lost. The Pikmin knew what to do. Lead by Green, they eventually found the Forest of Death.

Yellow: So, you've gone in there before, Green?

Green: Um... no. I looked at it while passing by.

Yellow: Oh. Then I would say our chances of survival aren't looking too good.

Blue: Maybe "Forest of Death" is just a name?

Light Green: Or maybe not. So, shouldn't we be going in?

Orange walked into the forest.

Yellow: ...That settles it. We have to go in now.

Blue: Ugh.

The other five Neutrals, the two Pik Horses and the six Lights entered the forest.

 

Hours passed as the Pikmin ventured through the forest. They noticed many skeletons of creatures that had failed to make it through. As they continued, they heard strange noises.

Bulb: What's that?

Light Blue: Some sort of... beating noise.

The group cautiously approached the noise. They saw a silver Pikmin slamming his leaf against a tree.

Orange: Silver?

Silver: No...no...you're dead...

Light Bulb: It looks like another One of Sorrow victim.

Light Orange: Shall we carry on?

Orange: Yes. Silver has been known to cause trouble...

The Pik Group continued their adventure. Many of the Pikmin wondered if the journey through the forest would ever end. Soon, the ground started to shake. Many Male Sheargrubs came out of the ground and attacked the Pikmin. The Pikmin fought, but there were so many, it seemed that they may in fact lose. But soon, another Pikmin came and helped. It was Pink, who had been missing from the group for quite a while.

(Author's Note: Yes, I know that was lame. I don't seem to be in the "descriptive mood" today.)

Light Orange: Pink! You've been missing for a long time.

Pink: Yes, there were these... ghosts.

Orange: It's one thing. A creature called the One of Sorrow. We're going through the forest to find the Ruins of Death and Crystal of Death...

Pink: ...Er..what?

Orange: Who named these things?

Green: Shall we carry on?

Orange: Yes.

And so the group continued. Soon, the One of Sorrow would bother them again. It appeared as Red mostly, but at one time, it appeared to them as Light Purple. Eventually, the forest seemed to be no more, as a more dry, gritty place was found, with what appeared to be some sort of old temple.

White: We've found the Ruins of Death!

Light Brown: But wasn't there supposed to be like, a gatekeeper?

Blue: Yes, but I don't see him.

Suddenly, a strange, white, slimy creature rolled over to them. It had two little dark eyes. It began to speak.

Creature: I am the Ruins Keeper. Have you come to get the Crystal of Death?

Brown: Yes.

Orange: What is your name?

Creature: My name is Shallow.


	13. The Test of Knowledge

**Part 13: The Test of Knowledge**

The group had been greeted by a strange, slimy, white creature, which introduced himself. It was Shallow, who stood in front of the ruins, doing nothing all day. What a boring job, wouldn't you say? (RHYME)

Shallow: There is only one reason why you Pikmin would be here. You seek the Crystal of Death, do you not?

Orange: Yes, we seek it.

Shallow: To prove your worth, you must complete the Seven Tests.

Green: Yes, we've heard the story, get on with it.

Shallow: Impatient today, are we?

Green: Yes.

Shallow: You must take the tests in the order I give them to you. You will start with the Test of Knowledge.

Orange: Okay... how do we get to the er... test?

Shallow: I use magic mumbo jumbo voodoo stuff to make the door rise into the solid wall. Typical, wouldn't you say?

Yellow: Kinda.

Shallow: The Seven Doors are over there, at the old temple. Enter the one I open and the test begins. And only 5 of you can go in.

Orange: FIVE?

Blue: This is hopeless.

Shallow: Yes, 5. Those are the rules! Now, I shall open the door.

There was a symbol on each of the Seven Doors. The one with a brain on it rose into the solid wall.

White: You don't have a very pleasant choice of symbols, do you?

Shallow: It's not my fault. Which of you are going in?

Green: I will go in because I am... well, smart. I don't mean to brag, though.

Orange: I will go as well.

Light Green: I shall make sure this test is completed.

Blue: Count me in!

Shallow: Okay, who else?

(Light Brown: I would quickly like to point out that Light Pikmin are like... redshirts. That's funny, because I don't know what that word means.)

Shallow: Well?

White: I'll go, too. You should have at least 2 Light Pikmin when taking tests of knowledge.

Shallow: Get going, then.

The group of 5 ran over to the Ruins (Green and Light green hopped off of their horses) and entered the open door.

Shallow: Let's see how this goes.

Yellow: They won't make it.

Light Blue: Keep your pointy arms crossed, everyone.

Bulb: But Light Bulb and I don't even have arms!

Light Blue: Uh... teeth, then.

**THE TEST OF KNOWLEDGE**

Orange: Maybe we should have asked what the test of knowledge was about.

Blue: Too late!

The door fell back into place.

Blue: We're trapped!

Light Green: And the test begins, I see.

Voice: Welcome... to THE TEST OF KNOWLEDGE!! You will be asked 10 questions. Just get ONE wrong, and you're dead.

Green: Ask, then.

Voice: Question #1, What do you call a Pikmin/Bulborb hybrid?

White: Bulbmin!

Voice: Correct!

White: These are easy.

Green: Now that you've said that, they won't be any more.

Voice: Question #2, who was the first neutral to die in your many adventures?

Orange: Purple!

Voice: Correct!

Green: Maybe I was wrong.

Voice: Question #3, which Pikmin can disguise himself?

Blue: ....Silver?

Voice: Correct! Question #4, who was frozen for many years, but thawed at the end of your first adventure.

White: Black.

Voice: Correct!

Blue: Simple.

Voice: Question #5, what is a Dwarf Red Bulborb?

Green: A special kind of Breadbug that blends in with its surroundings.

Voice: Correct! Question #6, using Shy Guy logic, what is 1 + 1?

All but Blue seemed to be confused.

Blue: 3!

Voice: Correct!

Orange: Wait a minute. What happened there?

Blue: 1 + 1 = 2, and since both numbers are 1, that adds 1, therefore, making it 3.

Orange: Say what now?

Blue: It's Shy Guy logic!

(For those who don't understand how Blue knows this weird stuff, read Part 11 of the first Adventure of Orange)

Orange: Ugh, never mind.

Voice: Question #7, what kind of Pikmin is toxic?

White: WHITE!

Voice: Correct!

Blue: Could you at least let someone else say it? Of course you know what kind of Pikmin is toxic.

White: Heh, sorry.

Voice: Question #8, the opposite of sweet is...?

White: ...

Blue: ...

Green: ...

Orange: ...

Light Green: Bitter?

Voice: CORRECT! Question #9, what kind of creature may blow fire, water or air, depending on its type?

Light Green: Blowhogs!

Voice: CORRECT!

Green: It looks like we won't have to die after all! I was sure a really complicated question would appear.

Voice: Question #10, if west is called east and east is called south and south is called northwest and northwest is called southeast and southeast is called middle and middle is called southwest and southwest is called northeast and northeast is called nonexistant and north is called north, and you're in southeast and you move right twice and down one, then just where are you?

Blue: .....

Orange: 

Green: ...

White: 

Green: 

Blue: 

Orange: 

Light Green: SOUTH!

Voice: CORRECT! You have completed One of Seven tests! Return to Shallow and you shall be given the next test.

Green: Phew.

Orange: And I thought the Shy Guy one was confusing.

The door rose up into the solid wall, and the group began to exit. Orange was last in line, but before he stepped out, he heard a voice.

Red: You don't have to do it, you know. If you don't do this, I could give you powers beyond your imagination!

Orange: According to my mind, which holds imaginations, you're using a very pathetic attempt to make me stop this. Moving on!

Orange stepped out of the room. The door once again fell down.

Red: When the Crystal of Death is used on me, they will be sorry they attempted to kill me...

The One of Sorrow disappeared.


	14. The Test of Sneakiness

**Part 14: The Test of Sneakiness**

Shallow: Ah, they made it out... alive.

Orange: Yes. So what's the second test?

Shallow: The Test..... OF SNEAKINESS!!!!!!!!

Dramatic music could be heard in the background.

Blue: "Sneakiness"? Couldn't you have used a cooler, less immature word like... "dexterity"?

Shallow: How dare you insult the ancient names of these tests? If you were alive decades ago, you would have been hanging from your leg with a pitchfork-

Orange: -THAT'S NICE, when does the test start?

Shallow: Oh... I shall open the door.

The door with a foot rose up.

Shallow: This time, six of you can go in.

Yellow: *Sigh* This is going to make things less convenient.

Orange: Okay, anyone who wants to go should follow me.

Yellow, Blue, White, Green, and Light Green followed Orange.

 

**THE TEST OF SNEAKINESS**

Voice: Wahahaha, welcome back.

The door closed.

Orange: Yes, just tell us what to do this time.

Voice: This time, you must sneak past a sleeping Emperor Bulblax.

Blue: *Gulp*

Voice: The test starts in 10 seconds.

Orange: Okay.

Voice: 10.

Orange: ....

Voice: 9.

Blue: ....

Voice: 8.

Yellow: ....

Voice: 7.

White: ....

Voice: 6.

Green: ....

Voice: 5.

Light Green: ....

Voice: 4.

Orange: *Sigh*

Voice: 3.

Blue: I'm bored now.

Voice: 2.

Yellow: GET ON WITH IT.

Voice: 1.

Green: Finally!

A sleeping Emperor Bulblax was near by. Orange carefully passed it. Blue shuddered.

Yellow: Okay, it's my turn...

Yellow slowly passed it.

Blue: Wow, this was easier than I thought it would be.

Green: Not so loud, Blue!

The Emperor Bulblax let out a loud snore.

Blue: Sorry...

Blue passed it. He was followed by Green, White, and Light Green.

Orange: Well, that was the easiest test I have ever taken...

Blue: I agree.

Yellow: Yeah.

Voice: MWAHAHA. The easy test is about to be your WORST NIGHTMARE. MWAHAHAHAHA.

The Emperor Bulblax opened its eyes and stood up.

Orange: Oh... crap.

The Emperor Bulblax suddenly disappeared.

Voice: Just kidding.

Blue: lol.

Yellow: ...That was NOT funny...

Light Green: So, we have passed two of seven tests now!

White: Great. Let's go now.

The door opened, and the six left.


	15. The Test of Strength

**Part 15: The Test of Strength**

Shallow: Welcome back. I see you survived again.

Orange: Yes. Next test, please.

Shallow: Oh, all right. Your next test shall be the Test of Strength.

The door with a glove on it rose into the ruins.

Shallow: 7 Pikmin can go now.

Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Light Green, White, and Light Blue went this time.

**THE TEST OF STRENGTH**

Voice: Welcome back again.

Blue: *Yawn*

Voice: This time, you must push a box and carry a dead Emperor Bulblax's body to the Fake Onion.

Yellow: Um... okay?

Voice: The test starts... NOW.

And the door fell back, trapping them in the room. Ahead of the seven was a large box with a 10 on it.

Orange: Great. There's only seven of us. What are we going to do now?

Light Blue: Light Green and I can use our light powers to increase the strength.

Green: Good idea.

So the seven pushed the box.

Orange: Arghhhh...

Yellow: Blaaaghhhh...

Blue: Grrr.....

The other four were silent. Finally, they managed to push a box out of the way, revealing a passage with a dead Bulblax.

Light Green: All right, let's get it.

And the seven grabbed it. Light Green and Light Blue used their light energy to increase the power, again. Eventually, they managed to carry it to a fake Onion. The Emperor Bulblax's body was sucked in, and...

Voice: Congrats, you beat another test. 4 to go!

The door rose up, and the seven Pikmin exited the room.


	16. The Test of Courage

**Part 16: The Test of Courage**

Shallow: Alive again, eh?

Orange: You seem to be surprised. 

Shallow: Well, you must have cheated to be that test. Oh well, you will be doing the Test of Courage next, blah, blah, blah.

The door with a shield rose.

Shallow: You can take 8 now, blah, blah, blah.

Orange: lol thanks.

Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Light Blue, Light Green, and White headed into the ruins.

Light Bulb: I'll go too!

Light Bulb followed them.

**THE TEST OF COURAGE**

The 8 are sealed in, blah, blah, blah...

Voice: This time, you must...

Light Bulb: Yes?

Voice: Fight an Emperor Bulblax.

All except Light Green almost fainted.

Yellow: This is hopeless.

Voice: Maybe not! The test starts now.

And an Emperor Bulblax suddenly appeared.

Blue: Aren't they supposed to be in the ground?

Orange: I guess this one isn't...

The Bulblax walked towards them.

Yellow: Look! Bomb rocks!

Yellow dashed pass the Bulblax, and was nearly eaten.

Blue: Be careful, Yellow. 

Yellow grabbed a bomb rock.

Yellow: Now we just need to lure him over here.

Orange: Er... run!

Light Green, Light Blue, White, and Light Bulb ran in the direction towards Yellow, but for some reason, Orange, Blue, and Green decided to run in the opposite. The Bulblax decided to attack the three instead of the four.

Light Bulb: Well, that was stupid. He could have tried to eat us and he would have gotten more.

White: Everyone knows Grub Dogs are stupid.

Light Blue: Yep.

Light Green: Uh oh, it's about to eat them.

Blue: Help!

Green: Hey, where's my sword?

Voice: Um... it's cheating to use a sword, so I temporarily removed it.

Green: What? How?

Orange: Who cares? We're about to die!

And suddenly, the four Light Pikmin leaped onto the Emperor Bulblax's shell thing and began hitting its head. The Bulblax shook, causing the four to fall. Orange, Green, and Blue scrambled towards Yellow. The Bulblax turned and attempted to Orange, but Light Bulb leaped in front of him.

Orange: Light Bulb!

But it was too late. The Bulblax grabbed him.

Light Bulb: Good bye...

And he was eaten. A light purple-ish, circle-shaped ghost floated away from the massive creature. Green pulled Orange back, and the two ran with White, Light Green, Light Blue, and Blue towards Yellow. Yellow had grabbed several bomb rocks and had them stacked up.

Yellow: Now, we just wait for it to come towards us.

And the Bulblax turned and ran towards them.

Yellow: Everyone, behind the bomb rock stack!

The other Pikmin quickly ran behind the stack of bomb rocks as the Bulblax lunged forward and attempted to grab them with its teeth. It grabbed the bomb rocks instead, causing a large explosion. Fortunately, the Pikmin were several feet away from the bomb rocks, and thus, were unaffected. The Emperor was dead, however.

Voice: Wow, you actually defeated it. Well, congrats.

The door rose up.

Voice: See you next time.

Yellow: But... Light Bulb won't be here next time. 

Light Green: What is done is done, and cannot be changed. Light Bulb died saving us. And now we must move on to the next test if we are to rid ourselves of this evil One of Sorrow.

Blue: I didn't listen to anything he just said, but I agree. Let's go.

Blue marched out of the room, followed by the other Pikmin. The One of Sorrow laughed to himself. He now had a new appearance to take on.


	17. The Test of Combat

**Part 17: The Test of Combat**

Shallow: Ah, welcome back. But there are only 7 of you... how odd...

Orange: That's right. 8 of us went in, only 7 came out.

Shallow: I am sorry to hear that. Well, not really. But anyway, the next test is called the Test of Combat.

The door with a dead, blood-stained Dwarf Bulborb, with a sword stuck in its body rose up into the ruins.

Bulb: That was a rather... violent image the door had. 

Shallow: Well, now-

Orange: Yes, we know. 9 of us can go in.

Shallow: Actually, I was going to say 10.

Orange: ...Oh...

Shallow: So beat it before I change my mind.

Orange: Uh, okay.

Orange, Yellow, Blue, Green, White, Light Green, Light Blue, Bulb, Brown, and Pink entered the ruins.

Light Orange: It looks like it's just me and you now.

Light Brown: ...Yep...

**THE TEST OF COMBAT**

Voice: Welcome... to the Test of Combat.

Orange: Great, I hope this isn't another battle with an Emperor Bulblax.

Voice: Nope, just a Bulbear, an Anode Beetle, a Puffy Blowhog, a Fiery Blowhog, and a Careening Diribug.

Yellow: Great. 

Voice: The test begins... NOW.

And those creatures appeared.

Light Blue: We used most of our light energy in the third and fourth tests.

Green: Well, this could be a problem.

The Fiery Blowhog blasted fire at them. The group split apart, attempting to avoid the attack.

Pink: I'll attack the Fiery Blowhog.

And Pink ran towards it.

Yellow: Well, er... that was odd.

Orange, Green, Blue, White, Light Blue, Light Green, and Brown began to attack the Bulbear. The Careening Diribug hovered over Yellow and dropped a bomb rock.

Yellow: Wow, this is pathetic.

Yellow grabbed the bomb rock and threw it up at the Diribug, killing it. He then ran over to the Anode Beetle.

Yellow: Hmmm... this isn't even dangerous unless there is another one around. I guess I'll help Pink now.

Pink was attacking the Fiery Blowhog. Yellow jumped on it from behind and began to attack it. While the others fought the Bulbear, Orange grabbed a rock.

Orange: Hey, take this.

Orange threw the rock at the Bulbear.

Blue: Back to throwing rocks, heh.

The Puffly Blowhog floated down towards Blue and blew air at him.

Blue: WHOA.

Blue was blown towards the Bulbear. Blue barely managed to roll out of the way as it attempted to grab him with its teeth. The Fiery Blowhog shook Yellow and Pink off of it. The Blowhog blew fire. Yellow barely managed to roll out of the way.

Yellow: That was close...

Pink leaped back onto it and began to attack it again. The others leaped onto the Bulbear's back and began to attack it. After several attacks, it rolled over, dead.

Orange: Two down, three to go.

Brown: Wait, I remember hearing somewhere that if left alone for a while, the Bulbear will come back to life.

Light Green: He's right. We better finish this task before it comes back.

The group ran towards the Fiery Blowhog and leaped onto it. They all attacked it, resulting in its death.

Orange: And now we have-

Suddenly, the group was blown off of the creature's body. The Puffy Blowhog approached them.

White: Quickly, everyone! Now!

And the leaped onto it and began to attack it. It began to shake, but only Orange fell.

Orange: Ow...

Orange stood up and saw Bulb whimpering in the corner.

Orange: Bulb...?

One of Sorrow (Light Bulb) If you had just come instead of me, I would be alive! It's all your fault!

Bulb: No! No! It's not my fault! You're not Light Bulb! Argh.

One of Sorrow (Light Bulb): Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha...

Orange: Bulb, what's going on?

Bulb: The Sorrow thing...

Orange: Don't worry, we're going to kill it soon!

The One of Sorrow cackled and vanished. The Puffy Blowhog began to deflate until it eventually vanished.

Green: Oh no, it's only a matter of seconds before...

The group looked at the dead Bulbear.

Yellow: We just have one more to go! That pathetic creature.

The Anode Beetle walked around.

White: Well, let's flip it over.

They grabbed Yellow and threw him at it, causing the beetle to roll over. All 12 of them attacked it, resulting in its death.

Blue: This test sucked.

Yellow: Yep. Let's go.

The door rose up and they left.


	18. The Test of Obedience

**Part 18: The Test of Obedience**

Shallow: I must admit that I'm surprised you all made it out.

Blue: I almost didn't make it, though.

Yellow: Me too...

Shallow: Well, I bet you can't wait for your next test. Only 2 more to go before you can receive the Crystal of Death. And all 12 of you can go this time!

Light Orange: Yay!

Light Brown: Cool.

Shallow: The next test is called the Test of Obedience.

The door with a star rose up.

Shallow: Good luck!

Orange: Let's go.

And the twelve entered the ruins again.

**THE TEST OF OBEDIENCE**

Voice: Hello.

Light Brown: ...What is that?

Voice: I am the mysterious voice!

Light Brown: O... kay.

White: What's the test of obedience about?

Voice: A sort of vision/hallucination thing will appear and guide you through the test. But if you do not follow his commands, then you will die.

Orange: Okay, so when does it start?

Voice: ...Now!

And a strange, blurry image of a strange person in a spacesuit appeared. This person was obviously Olimar, but they never knew Olimar, and therefore, did not know who it was. The strange figure whistled.

Orange: Uh, I think that means we have to walk towards it and follow it.

The twelve ran towards the spaceman.

Olimar: Now follow me...

The twelve Pikmin followed Olimar through many rooms until they eventually came to a large coin and a switch.

Olimar: Now grab the coin and drop it on the switch!

Olimar threw the twelve at the coin. They grabbed it, and carried it to the switch. They dropped it there, and re-joined Olimar. A staircase formed. Olimar, followed by the twelve Pikmin, ran up the staircase and found a Dwarf Red Bulborb. Olimar threw Light Green at it. Light Green landed on top of the Dwarf Bulborb, causing it to die instantly.

Orange: Those are always so easy to kill.

They followed Olimar, until he stopped in front of two electric generators.

Green: These are causing electricity to appear between them, so...

Olimar grabbed Yellow and threw him at one of the generators.

Yellow: Er... what am I supposed to do?

All: Just destroy them!

Yellow: Oh, okay.

Yellow beat the generator with his left until it stopped working. This caused the electricity to vanish. The twelve once again found themselves following the spaceman. He suddenly came to a stop in front of a wall, and began throwing them up onto a ledge.

Brown: What's going on?

They found a strange Onion-like device in front of them.

Pink: I think we're supposed to enter it.

Pink ran under it, and was sucked into it.

Orange: Do you think she survived?

Bulb: I guess we'll have to wait to see.

Five minutes later...

Bulb: Or not. Let's just go in and see what happens.

And one by one, they entered the object. As they entered, they found themselves being shot back down in front of the entrance.

Orange: Well, that was disappointing.

The door rose up.

Blue: But we've got one more test. HOORAY.

They all left excitedly.


	19. The Test of Wisdom

**Part 19: The Test of Wisdom**

Shallow: Welcome back. Are you ready for your final test?

Orange: Yes.

Shallow: Are you completely sure?

Green: Yes.

Shallow: Are you 100%-

All: -YES.

Shallow: Very well, then. Your final test shall be the Test of Wisdom.

The door with a heart rose up.

Shallow: Once again, good luck.

The twelve entered... again.

**THE TEST OF WISDOM**

Voice: Welcome to the **final** test! In the Test of Wisdom, several copies will appear of each of you. And you must determine which is the real you.

All: ...Huh?

Voice: The test begins NOW.

And suddenly, Orange was transported to a different room with three Green's.

Orange: Uh...

Green #1: It's me! I'm the real Green!

Green #2: Make you best choice, Orange. I believe you will correctly choose.

Green #3: IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME.

Green #1: Don't listen to that fool.

Green #3: PICK ME!!! I'M OBVIOUSLY THE REAL ONE.

Green #2: *Sigh*

Orange: It's obviously Green #2.

The other Green's vanished.

Green: Well, I'm actually surprised you got that right.

The two were transported back to the main room. The others were there.

Orange: So, you guys were just standing here, waiting?

Bulb: What? No. We had to do stupid tests, too.

Pink: It was very obvious who the real one was, though.

Blue: I agree.

The door rose up.

Orange: Wow, that was so easy. I thought this would be a cool test. But it sucked.

Green: Well, we must leave now and get the Crystal of Death.

One of Sorrow (Red): Are you sure you want to do that?

Orange: YES.

Orange walked through him/it.

One of Sorrow (Red): You'll be sorry.

And the other eleven Pikmin walked straight through the incorporeal being, and left.

One of Sorrow (Red): Very sorry...


	20. The Crystal of Death

**Part 20: The Crystal of Death**

Shallow: You made it... again.

Orange: We need the Crystal of Death now!

Shallow: Very well, follow me.

And they followed him up a staircase and towards a cage. The cage had a shiny, blue crystal in it.

Yellow: That's it?

Shallow: Yes. And you didn't need to do the tests to get it either. I just wanted to see if you would be willing to risk your lives to get this.

All: WHAT?

Shallow: Ha, ha. Just kidding.

The cage opened. Shallow grabbed the Crystal of Death and handed it to Orange.

Shallow: Now, before you use this to fight the One of Sorrow, there is something else you need to know about it. It-

But as he was speaking, a flock of Swooping Snitchbugs could be seen flying through the sky.

Brown: Wh.. what are they doing?

Green: They appear to be heading towards us!

Orange: This doesn't sound too good.

Blue: How can they harm us? All they do is grab you and throw you into the ground.

Light Green: Yes, but more than one can grab a Pikmin at the same time and pull it apart.

Blue: ...Ouch.

Shallow: Well, I suggest we all leave. We should go somewhere safe.

The thirteen ran down the staircase and began to run away from the ruins (Green and Light Green hopped onto their Pikhorses). They were too slow, however, as the Swooping Snitchbugs approached.

Orange: RUN.

They continued to run, and the Snitchbugs began to fly over them. Most of them barely missed the Pikmin. The thirteen ran into the Forest of Death, while the Swooping Snitchbugs continued to be in pursuit of the Pikmin.

Shallow: Now listen, this is important! It's about the Crystal. Firstly, when you have the Crystal, the One of Sorrow will probably flee to a place called the Secret Tree of Death. But it's not really secret. But if you go in, you can battle it there. Next, if-

But he never finished his sentence. Snitchbugs suddenly swooped in and grabbed him, ripping him apart.

Blue: Ew....

Yellow: RUN.

And they continued to run. Green and Light Green grabbed their swords and attempted to defend themselves and their friends. Eventually, the Swooping Snitchbugs were out of sight. But they were now deep within the forest, lost.

White: *Sigh* That was close.

Brown: Let's try to find the Secret Tree of Death so we can kill the One of Sorrow once and for all.

Orange: The problem is, we don't know what Shallow was going to say about the Crystal. He was killed before he could finish his sentence. He was probably going to tell us something very important.

Blue: Well, it couldn't have been too important, or he would have warned us before he made us do the stupid tests.

Orange: ...I guess you're right. Well, let's try to find the One of Sorrow, now that we have a weapon we can use against it.

And their adventure continued.


	21. The Search for the One of Sorrow

In the Pikmin Language, this is how you determine the year:

 

A = 1 Year  
B = 5 Years  
C = 10 Years  
D = 50 Years  
E = 100 Years  
F = 500 Years  
G = 1,000 Years

So 2007 would be GGBAA.

 

**Part 21: The Search for the One of Sorrow**

And their adventure continued for many days. They were attempting to search for the "Secret Tree of Death" but had no idea where they were going. And they did not understand why several Snitchbugs suddenly attacked them. This was unusual for Swooping Snitchbugs. As they wondered what was going on, they continued their journey, seemingly going nowhere.

Orange: All right, we will rest now.

And they sat down. Green whispered something to Orange, then turned towards White and whispered something.

Green: Be careful, there is someone following us.

White: ...

White wondered who was following them. He wondered why he could not sense them, since he was a Light Pikmin. But he reminded himself that being a Light Pikmin was something new to him, and did not fully understand his abilities. This made him recall something...

**FLASHBACK**

White #1 (the main White): Hi, bro. Hi, sis. What's up?

White #2 (brother): I killed a Wogpole today. It was fun!

White #3 (sister): Why do you enjoy killing so much?

White #2: Because it's fun.

White #1: Anyway, have any of you noticed that when you concentrate really hard, some light-energy stuff will spark out of your hands?

White #2: Sounds painful.

White #1: It's not. I wonder... if White Pikmin have special powers....

White #3: Ha, don't be silly. Of course we don't.

**PRESENT**

White laughed. He had been right all along.

Orange: Well, it's time to get moving again.

And they continued. As days passed, Green seemed to become more worried about the person following them. However, Orange thought it would be better if they ignored it for now. Soon, they heard owls.

Green: Owls...

Yellow: This doesn't sound very good.

And as they spoke, 3 owls swooped down. One grabbed Yellow.

Yellow: HELP.

White leaped up and yanked on the Owl's wings, causing it to drop to the ground.

Owl: Hey, what's the big idea?

White: I'm just trying to protect my friend.

The other two owls had been forced onto the ground by the rest of the Pikmin.

Owl: We should have known. If the Snitchbugs couldn't do it, then we couldn't.

Orange: How do you know about the Snitchbug attack?

Owl: Wow, you don't read the news a lot, do you?

Orange: ....

Owl: Er... anyways, the Dark Pikmin have made many new allies, which includes Bulbears, Swooping Snitchbugs, Mamutas, Toady Bloysters, and Owls.

Orange: ...Are you serious?

Owl: Yes.

Orange: Wow...

Green: They really want us dead.

Owl: And what was the other thing they were doing, Joe?

Joe: I don't remember, Ig.

Ig (Owl): Ah, crap.

Owl 3: Weren't they turning their fortress into a nuclear bomb or something?

Ig: Yeah that's right!

Orange: ...

Ig: Can we go now?

Orange: Yes, but don't ever come back.

The three owls flew away, frightened.

Orange: ...Wow...

Yellow: I know it. I can't believe they've been making this army.

Light Green: I believe the Dark Pikmin will stop at nothing to get us destroyed.

Orange: We better be careful, then.

And the three continued. The travelling reminded White of how he met Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, and Bulb. He had been taking a walk and got lost, when he found them. And then suddenly-

Silver: Hello.

Orange: ...Silver!

Green: I believe this is the person who has been following us.

Silver: Yes, I have been following you.

Orange: Let's kill him.

Silver: WAIT! I have useful information.

Orange: ....

Silver: I know where to find the Secret Tree of Death.

Orange: How do you know this?

Silver: I read about it in a book once... anyway, shall I take you there?

Orange: This is obviously a trap.

Green: I sense honesty in him.

Orange: Well, why would you help us?

Silver: Because the One of Sorrow has been bothering everyone. And if you're going to fight it, I want to make sure you can find it. It's getting very annoying...

Orange: *Sighs* Fine.

And for the next few days, they were following Silver. Some of them wondered if Silver really was trying to help them. But eventually, the journey stopped at a rather large tree.

Silver: Now just press the knot and you can go in.

Orange looked at the tree, and then turned back.

Orange: But where's the - where'd he go?

Silver had apparently left.

Orange: Wow... he just left.

Green: Meh, let's try to find that knot.

So the twelve Pikmin searched the tree for the knot. During the search, White caught a quick glimpse of a dark pikhorse, which was running around in the forest. But when he looked back, it had left. As White turned back, he saw...

White: Found it!

White pressed the knot on the tree, and a small opening became visible.

Orange: Let's go!

They crawled through the opening, into the tree.

Orange: Where are you, Sorrow?

As they wandered into the tree, Red appeared.

One of Sorrow (Red): Hello. Are you ready for a fight?


	22. The Battle of the Secret Tree

**Part 22: The Battle of the Secret Tree**

Orange: It’s time to finish this.

One of Sorrow (Red): Ha! You’ll fail.

Orange held the Crystal of Death up.

Orange: Take this!

Orange threw it at the being, but the crystal simply fell through it.

One of Sorrow: Pathetic.

Orange: *Picks it up again* Er… how does this work?

Other Pikmin: ….

Orange squeezes it, causing light to erupt from it. The light hit’s the One of Sorrow.

One of Sorrow: Gragh…

Orange: Ha!

Orange continued to shoot light from it.

Green: Why isn’t it attempting to escape the attack?

One of Sorrow: Ha! Ahahaha….

The One of Sorrow leaped forward and knocked Orange down.

Orange: What the?

One of Sorrow: It made me corporeal. Ha! But if you continue to shoot the light at me, it will eventually kill me. Crap! Why did I just tell you that?

The other Pikmin looked confused.

One of Sorrow: It doesn’t matter!

The One of Sorrow shape shifted into a Red Bulborb and grabbed Orange with its teeth.

Orange: Aw…

The One of Sorrow tossed Orange at one of the walls. Orange fell to the ground, unconscious.

Light Orange: ….Why didn’t it just eat him?

Green threw his sword ad the One of Sorrow. The sword struck it, and it fell to the floor.

Green: Well, that was easy.

The being shape shifted into Light Purple.

One of Sorrow: Well, this kind of hurts.

The being pulled the sword out of its body.

One of Sorrow: But this will never destroy me! Ahahahaha!

It threw the object aside. Green leaped towards the crystal, grabbed it, and shot light at the One of Sorrow. The creature teleported behind Green and grabbed him with its teeth, and threw him at the wall.

Yellow: This is impossible.

Light Green: Maybe not! We should work as a team and attack it at once!

Light Green ran behind the creature and began to attack it with his sword.

Pink: All right, let’s get it!

The others lunged forward and attacked it. They fell. It had teleported once again.

One of Sorrow: Do you have a better plan of attack?

It shape shifted into the form of Light Bulb.

One of Sorrow: Lol.

White grabbed the Crystal of Death and squeezed it.

One of Sorrow: Ah, crap.

The One of Sorrow was hit just before it teleported out of the way. White continued to shoot at it. It teleported. This was continued for a while. White hit it a few times, and missed many times. Finally, the creature teleported behind White, knocking a few Pikmin out of the way. It lunged forward and attacked. The crystal slipped out of the white creature’s hands, and rolled out of the way. The One of Sorrow shape shifted into a Bulbear and began to kick several Pikmin out of the way. Light Green crawled away from the monstrous feet and grabbed the crystal. The being spotted this and lunged towards the light green Pikmin. He threw the crystal over the monster, just before being knocked unconscious.

The crystal landed near the remaining Pikmin, Blue and Brown. Blue grabbed the crystal and looked at the One of Sorrow. It turned and ran towards the two.

Brown: What do we do?

Blue: The only thing we can do…

Blue launched light at the One of Sorrow. It cried in pain and slowed down a little. After a few moments, it teleported. It appeared behind Blue and kicked him. Brown grabbed the crystal.

Brown: Oh, crap….

Brown threw the crystal, just before being knocked unconscious by the creature. Orange and Green stood up as the crystal rolled near them.

Orange: Ow…

One of Sorrow: Conscious again? This is going to be harder than I thought…

Orange quickly grabbed the crystal and launched light at it. The creature cried in pain and fell to the floor.

One of Sorrow: Wait… wait!

Orange didn’t stop.

One of Sorrow: Gack… please! I was attempting to stop you from… argh…you and them were not meant to… agh….

And then the One of Sorrow exploded. A strange, sphere-shaped, light blue orb fell to the floor.

Orange: …What is that?

Green: I believe that is a memory, or could possibly be several memories. It is a rare ability to be able to leave these. Clearly, the One of Sorrow intended something else than we believe…

Orange: But what was that?

Green: The answer probably lies within that memory orb. If you walk into it, you will be able to view the memory or memories… but after that, the memory orb will vanish… it will be gone forever.

Orange: All right, I’ll look at what the One of Sorrow wanted to show us.

Green: I’ll check on the others to see if they’re okay.

Orange walked into the memory orb.


	23. The Light/Dark Pikmin Origins

**Part 23: The Light/Dark Pikmin Origins**

The year is GGB (in English, this year is known as "2005"). Black awakens to find himself on a cold, hard floor. He stood up and... well, if he had a mouth, he would have yawned, I guess.

Black: You know, the aliens could at least give us a more comfortable place to sleep.

Black looked at his other friends, Wine, Dark Orange, Dark Yellow, Dark Green, Navy, Dark Purple, Dark Bulb, and Dark Brown. They had another friend, but he ran away.

Dark Orange: I agree with you, Black.

Dark Yellow: Hey, maybe we should ask the aliens for a more comfortable place to sleep!

Wine: Yeah!

Dark Green: Good idea!

Dark Purple: I'll break the door open.

Dark Purple climbed up a table and hopped over to the door knob and began to smack it with his head until he was unconscious.

Dark Brown: Crap. Well, now what?

The door opened, however, and one of the aliens walked in. He wore a strange spacesuit and was about three times size of a Pikmin.

Alien: Here's your food!

Navy: Hey! Can we get a more comfortable place to sleep?

But the Alien didn't seem to understand him.

Black: Why didn't he answer?

The Alien placed several bottles of nectar on the floor.

Alien: All right, see you later, little guys.

Black: We better follow him!

Black, Wine, Dark Orange, Dark Yellow, Dark Green, Dark Brown, and Navy ran through the door as it was closing.

Black: Dark Bulb! Hurry!

Dark Bulb: Uhhh... I'll just stay here so I won't get into any trouble.

The alien closed the door and walked down a hall, not noticing the little Dark Pikmin.

Black: Wow, he just completely ignored us.

Wine: Those meanies.

The Dark Pikmin walked down several halls, attempting to find another alien. They walked into a strange room with several books.

Dark Yellow: These look interesting. Can we take them back and read them?

Black: Yeah.

The seven dragged the few books out.

Black: But if the door is closed, how are we going to get out?

Conveniently, the door wasn't completely closed. The seven dragged the books through the small crack and saw Dark Bulb gulping nectar from one of the bottles. Dark Purple was still unconscious.

Dark Yellow: We found some books.

The seven Dark Pikmin sat down. Black opened and read one of the books aloud.

 

**Olimar's Log  
Day 1 on the Pikmin Planet**

**Research Crew Theta has finally landed on the Pikmin Planet. We can now study the Pikmin. We built a small building to store certain, unusual things. It's also an alternate place to sleep. (The Ship's nagging about snoring was getting too annoying). Nothing new so far, but I hope we can make great discoveries soon.**

**Day 2 on the Pikmin Planet**

**We discovered the Orange Pikmin. They aren't good at defending themselves, even when they have a captain. This is probably why there are so few of them. The creatures can easily find and kill them. Since no Onion has been found yet, and many Orange Candypop Buds are dying, the Orange Pikmin may become extinct soon.**

**...We also discovered a cave today. It probably goes deep into the ground. It will be fun to explore it tommorow.**

**Day 3 on the Pikmin Planet**

**Today, we made what could be possibly two of the most perplexing discoveries I have ever made. We went into the cave today, and came out with a bright, light-blue rock and a dark, purple-ish black rock. I have decided to name these the Light Crystal and the Dark Crystal. I have no idea what they are, and I cannot find an explanation for their origins. Oh well, there will always be mysteries. Like... which came first, the Hocoreakan or the egg? Actually, that one was solved. It was the Hocoreakan... anyways, I look forward to tomorrow.**

**Day 4 on the Pikmin Planet**

**After a lot of studying and I decided to do an expirement. We sent energy from the Light Crystal into the Onions, Candypop Buds, and the BCD. Energy in the Light Crystal has been drained, but we seem to have created new Pikmin. Their color is lighter than normal Pikmin, so I call them Light Pikmin. I took them through the Landing Site to test their abilitys. They seem to have many strange abilities, which include flying. When they encountered dangerous creatures, they released powerful light-energy. The creatures were quickly destroyed. The discovery of Light Pikmin is probably the most fascinating discovery I have ever made in my life.**

**Day 5 on the Pikmin Planet**

**During the experiment, the White Candypop Bud simply shot out a White Pikmin. I now believe that Whites are Light Pikmin. Perhaps a long time ago, lightning must have struck the Light Crystals, spreading energy into what was probably Gray Candypop Buds, making most of them White. I have no proof for this, though. This is just me speculating.**

**I also decided to put the White Pikmin that was created with the other Light Pikmin.**

 

Black: This is boring.

The other Dark Pikmin nodded in agreement.

Black: Let's read another book.

Black grabbed another an read it aloud.

 

**Louie's Log  
Day 4 on the Pikmin Planet**

**I insisted that Olimar let me taste the Light Pikmin, but he thought I was being silly. How can I make good food without trying all of the ingredients? Maybe when he's done doing the experiments, he will let me taste one.**

**Day 5 on the Pikmin Planet**

**I asked him again, and he said no. So I'm not going to tell him about Yaulingston's experiment with the Dark Crystal.**

**Day 6 on the Pikmin Planet**

**I don't see a lot of Brown Pikmin, but Olimar says they're not near extinction. If this is true, I would like to taste one. They remind me of chocolate.**

 

Black: Another lame book. Oh well, let's try the next.

 

**Yaulingston's Log  
Day 3 on the Pikmin Planet**

**The Bulbmin Creating Device (or BCD) is complete! We have managed to store some Bulborbs in here, which is necessary to create the Bulbmin. Take any Pikmin and insert it into the BCD. The chemicals inside will cause the Pikmin to mutate into a parasite. The parasite will be placed in one of the Bulborbs. It will shoot the creature out, and now you have Bulbmin! We can finally use Bulbmin above the surface because of this new device.**

**Day 4 on the Pikmin Planet**

**Olimar created "Light Pikmin" with the Light Crystal we found. I suggested we try the same thing on the Dark Crystal, but he's worried it will make them evil or dangerous. Silly Olimar. I shall do it myself tomorrow.**

**Day 5 on the Pikmin Planet**

**The experiment was a success. The Dark Crystal's energy was drained, and created what I call "Dark Pikmin". They don't seem to show any special abilities like the Light Pikmin, but they're not dangerous. Olimar and his strange predictions... Anyways, after studying the Onions, I have discovered that the Light and Dark Crystals' power have affected the Onions, Candypop Buds, and the BCD in such a way, that a new Light and Dark Pikmin will be created from each every fifty or so years.**

**Day 6 on the Pikmin Planet**

**A storm will be coming in a few days, so we will probably have to leave soon. Before that, I shall send the Dark Pikmin to the Light Pikmin's room and see how they act around each other.**

 

And as soon as Black read this, the door opened again. The Alien called them to his command. They followed him through the hall and into a new room, which had light-colored Pikmin. The Dark Pikmin were dismissed.

Dark Yellow: Hey, we must be the Dark Pikmin.

Dark Green smacked Dark Yellow.

Dark Green: You just figured that out?

Light Purple: Sup.

Navy: Hi, dude. We're Dark Pikmin.

Light Purple: We're Light Pikmin.

Navy: Kewl.

Light Orange: Nice to meet you, Dark Pikmin.

Bright Yellow: You're dark. Does this mean you're evil?

Black: Heh, why would be evil?

Bright Yellow: Dunno...

Light Bulb looked at Dark Bulb.

Light Bulb: I'm not the only one that is shaped differently now!

Dark Bulb: Cool...

And the Light Pikmin and Dark Pikmin became good friends that day. The next day, a storm was coming, so the aliens left the planet. The Light and Dark Pikmin explored the building on their own. They eventually found a way out.

Light Purple: Wow, it's pretty stormy out here.

Dark Purple: Let's take cover!

Black: We should find a place to hide.

Pink: What if the aliens come back? They may have left us in there for a reason!

Navy: Who cares? We're free out here!

Light Orange: You should come back! You could get into trouble.

Dark Orange: We're never going back in there!

Black: You can stay there like idiots, if you want. But we're going to be free!

White suddenly blasted light at Black, knocking him to the ground.

White: Oops. But it serves you right! Calling us idiots...

Bright Yellow: If they don't wanna come, we can just leave them here.

Light Green: Agreed. We don't want any more trouble.

So the Light Pikmin reentered the building.

Dark Bulb: That was so lame. We just got into a small argument.

Wine: Screw them. We don't need them.

Black: That's right! Well, let's go.

So the Dark Pikmin ran across the land, searching for a place to hide until the rain was gone. They soon found a little cave and sat under it.

Black: I can't believe they didn't come with us.

Dark Brown: Yeah, if they were good friends, they would have stuck with us to the end!

They all nodded in agreement.

**MEANWHILE**

Light Brown: They called us idiots!

Light Blue: It's no big deal.

Pink: Still, if they were foolish enough to go out in that weather...

Light Green: I believe the alien leader was right about them being evil. Something about them seemed wrong. Unless it was my imagination.

 

And since that time, the Light Pikmin and Dark Pikmin no longer trusted each other, and eventually became enemies. They fought until they died. But that wasn't the last of the Light and Dark Pikmin. It is believed that they created special Onions or BCD's that would produce Light and Dark Pikmin, every time they died. But no one really knows now. All that is known is the knowledge passed down through the generations. Light Pikmin were "good", and Dark Pikmin were "evil".

As the generations passed, Dark Yellow and Dark Brown vanished from the group. Dark Green soon followed. In the Light Pik group, White, Light Green, and Light Brown eventually vanished as well.

And one day, the Black of the current generation got an idea while reading.

Wine: Black, why do you read that all day?

Black: It tells me about things that happened in the past. And I got an idea from reading this. When I was reading, I read about a temple somewhere on an island. A cannon was hidden in this temple, one with great power.

Wine: And?

Black: Well, after making it through the temple, and passing at least one test, you would be able to use the cannon and destroy certain parts of the world with it.

Wine: Wait... you're planning on finding this, aren't you?

Black: Yes!

Black hopped up, and the Dark Pikmin began their search for the island. One day, during their search, they found a strange Pikmin. A Gold Pikmin.

Wine: Eh? What's this?

Gold: I-I-I am...

Black: ...

Wine: ...

Dark Orange: Could it be the long lost Dark Yellow?

Gold: I'm Gold.

Black: Ehwah... oh, nice to meet you!

Black turned to the others.

Black: This may be the dark version of Yellow, yes. I shall attempt to persuade it to join us.

Black turned back towards Gold.

Black: So, where did you come from?

Gold: A floating island...

Black: ...

Dark Bulb: He's nuts!

Black kicked Dark Bulb.

Black: Shut up! Er... anyways, hello, Gold. Nice to meet you. I am Black. My minions-

Wine: MINIONS?

Black kicked Wine.

Black: -are Wine, Navy, Dark Purple, Dark Bulb, and Dark Orange.

Dark Orange: That's nice. Mention me last!

Black kicked Dark Orange.

Black: We are on a great quest. Would you like to join us?

Gold: Sure, why not.

Black: Well, my minions, we have made a new ally!

Wine stood up, shaking his head.

They successfully found the temple, made it through some of the tests in the temple, and finally found the cannon. However, Black had not known he would need a password to activate the cannon, and therefore, was frozen. The Light Pikmin closely followed them to stop them from doing evil things... and attacked the Dark Pikmin in the temple. The temple fell into the ground, and but they all escaped in time, except for the frozen Black.

While reading the book, the Dark Pikmin learned that the blood of three Neutrals would be needed to raise the temple back up. They eventually learned the password while reading, etc., etc. They soon learned that seven Neutrals would be heading for the island, so they planned on kidnapping them one night. While on the island, they found a strange, Gray Pikmin, unaware that it was a Neutral.

Navy: Oh... um, Wine. There is another Pikmin.

Wine: Argh... not again. All right, who are you?

Gray: Wha? I am Gray, I-

Wine: Great. You must be a Dark Pikmin.

Gray: Huh?

Wine: Excellent. Welcome to our group.

Gray was dragged into the cave they were hiding in.

Dark Bulb: That was handled so poorly...

 

And as the Pik Group approached the island, the Light Pikmin sensed danger.

Light Orange: Hey, does anyone think that the Dark Pikmin might try to bring that temple back up?

Light Purple: Of course they will! We should go back.

Pink: Okay, let's do that.

 

And so the Light Pikmin returned to the temple. By the time they were there, the destructive cannon had already been activated. The Pik Group fought what remained of the Dark Pikmin - Wine, Dark Orange, and Black. The Light Pikmin appeared and helped them in the fight. In the end, Black and Wine were killed.

As time passed, Dark Orange found Dark Green on the island, and they started to make plans. The Pik Group went on a new adventure, while Dark Orange and Dark Green found more Dark Pikmin - Dark Yellow and Dark Brown. After the Pik Group's adventure, which resulted in the death of Light Purple, the Dark Pikmin found Light Brown and began to make a plan that would result in the Pikmin's destruction.

And that's where the current adventure started up. However, during all of this time, one being saw this happen. The One of Sorrow. It liked to feed on the sadness of Pikmin and Pikavores, but it was a nice person at heart, and knew it had to stop the Light and Dark Pikmin from destroying each other. There had to be a way to get them to be friends again...


	24. Friend or Foe?

**Part 24: Friend or Foe?**

Recently, the Dark Pikmin had traveled around the island, using their flying vehicle, to find new allies. They made alliances with the Snitchbug Emperor, Bulbear King, Mamuta King, Bloyster Emperor, and the Owl Queen. They now had Snitchbugs, Bulbears, Mamutas, Bloysters, and Owls on their side. Even better, they had found a strange, toxic liquid which could be used to make an explosive. With the large amount of liquid they had, they decided to reconstruct their fortress into one huge, nuclear bomb. They also had created Pik Clones with DNA from the Neutral Pikmin. They now had Brown, Orange, Green, Blue, and Bulbmin Pik Clones. They also managed to create some Litrals - a sort of hybrid of Light and Neutral Pikmin. They had Ruby, Garnet, Emerald, Sapphire, Amethyst, Bronze, and Crystal Bulb. Everything seemed perfect. The Dark Pikmin believed they had enough to finally annihilate the Pikmin.

 

Dark Orange and Dark Yellow sat in front of a table, talking to the leaders of their new ally armies.

Dark Orange: Yes, now you might feel more comfortable staying in special guest rooms we are constructing in the new bomb-like fortress...

Owl Queen: Why would we want to stay in that dangerous place? What are you gonna do when it explodes? Leave us there to die?

Dark Yellow: Of course not! We will be sure to inform you that it will be time to leave, thirty minutes before it happens.

Bulbear King: Good! Because we're in this together! I joined so we could get rid of those pestering Pikmin! I don't want you darker versions ruining everything!

Dark Orange: Of course we won't! Trust us. It will be safe to stay in this Bomb Fortress for the time being!

Mamuta King: Grruugh. It better be! We be good fighters!

Dark Orange: Um... yes, of course. Now that you are assured of a hideout to live at, Dark Yellow and I shall be leaving.

The ally army leaders nodded before leaving. Afterwards, Dark Orange and Dark Yellow left the small room.

Dark Orange: I really hate being around those monsters. When it's time, we're just going to leave them here so they die in the explosion. We don't need them bothering us after the Pik Group is finished.

Dark Yellow: Well... I'm just wondering, Dark Orange... is it really a good idea to be doing all of these things? Turning the fortress into some kind of bomb with rooms... creating Pik Clones and Litrals. Getting these pikavore allies. And having them set up camps around the island! I think we have more than enough. We don't need this much to defeat the Pik Group.

Dark Orange grabbed Dark Yellow by the neck and threw him against the wall.

Dark Orange: You haven't known them as long as I have! None of you have! I watched as they killed off the other seven members of the original, present-day Pik Group! Wine, Gold, Navy, Dark Purple, Gray, Dark Bulb, and Black are all dead now because of them! You weren't there! And neither was Dark Green or Dark Brown! So don't question my judgement ever again!

Dark Yellow stood up, rubbing his neck.

Dark Yellow: Okay... sheesh.

Dark Orange stomped away.

Dark Yellow: Who's idea was it to make the Orange's the leaders of the Pik Groups anyway? Meh....

Dark Yellow wandered away.

 

Dark Orange wandered around the fortress. Everywhere, Pik Clones were using tools to reshape the fortress, and to add new rooms, etc. Dark Brown exited a room.

Dark Brown: Oh, hello, Dark Orange. The Snitchbugs recently located the Pik Group.

Dark Orange: Wha? Where are they?

Dark Brown: They found the Pikmin near the Forest of Death, but only managed to kill one.

Dark Orange: Who did they kill?

Dark Brown: They don't know. It was some sort of white, slime creature with two tiny, black eyes.

Dark Orange: Well... they obviously didn't kill any Pikmin.

Dark Brown: Well, if they're near that area, I think it would be a good idea if I went to one of the camps around that area, with about fifty or so Pik Clones.

Dark Orange: Why?

Dark Brown: Because then I can find the Pik Clones for myself.

Dark Orange: ...*Sigh*... Go, then. You can take two people with you.

Dark Brown: Okay, I'll bring Emerald and Dark Green...

Dark Green: WHAT?

Dark Green was walking behind them.

Dark Green: I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying here! Dark Orange, he can't force me to-

Dark Brown punched Dark Green.

Dark Green: Ow...

Dark Brown: Well, I'll be going now. Dark Green, go get Emerald.

 

**MEANWHILE**

Orange re-appeared in the Secret Tree of Death, and the memory orb vanished.

Green: What did you see?

Orange: The One of Sorrow... I think it was trying to...

Green: ....

Orange: It showed me that a long, long time ago, the original Light and Dark Pikmin were friends.

Green: What?!?

Orange: Yes. But they got into a stupid, little argument and became enemies. I think the One of Sorrow must have some how known that there would be a big battle coming soon, and was trying to keep us from killing each other...

Green: Well, I don't know what to say...

Orange: I don't either.

Green: What should we do?

Orange: I don't know...

The other Pikmin began to regain their consciousness.

Orange: We'll tell them about this later.

Brown: Ow... what happened?

Orange: We won!

Yellow: Really?

Green: Yes!

Light Green: Great! Now we will no longer be bothered by the "ghosts". But we still have one problem.

Brown: What's that?

Light Green: Don't forget what we were told by those three owls. The Dark Pikmin have allies, and are attempting to create a bomb of some sort. The Dark Pikmin are still a threat.

Brown: Oh, that's right!

Orange: Yes, we should make plans on how to deal with this elsewhere. Perhaps it is time to return to our home.

The other Pikmin nodded in agreement. They walked outside of the Secret Tree, only to find...

Red: Hello!

Blue: Oh, NO. I thought we got rid of you!

Orange fell to the ground.

Red: Ha, ha...

Silver ripped off his "Red" disguise.

Orange hopped up.

Orange: Oh, right. I forgot that you liked to pretend you were other Pikmin...

Silver: So, I've heard that you have a lot of problems.

Orange: What kind of problems?

Silver: You know. Bombs. Dark Pikmin.

Green: What is your point, Silver?

Silver: Those Dark Pikmin found allies. Bulbears. Owls. Even Mamutas. And more! And they have an army of Pikmin Clones. You have no allies, however.

Orange: And?

Silver: Well, I can find a way to get you two allies... the Bulborbs and the Wollywogs!

Yellow: Errr... what?

Silver: I know where the Bulborb King and the Wollywog Kings live!

Orange: Um...

Orange turned towards the rest of the Pik group.

Orange: Since when do ANY pikavores have leaders anyway?

Blue: Dunno...

Light Blue: Is it a good idea to trust this Silver?

White: Be careful, Orange. Remember, he used to work for the Cloaked Figure.

Brown: That's right, Orange. Don't forget it!

Orange: Well... I don't know. Well, I guess we could try to trust him. He did lead us to this place.

Light Orange: You are right about that...

Orange turned back towards Silver.

Orange: Okay, Silver. Lead us to the Bulborb leader first.

Silver: K, follow me!

Green and Light Green hopped onto their pikhorses and Silver lead the way...

 

**FLASHBACK**

Silver ran through a forest, unsure of where he was going. He had just been created. The Litral sat next to a tree, wondering where he was. After a while, he saw something strange. A large figure, wearing a black cloak. And behind it was a stout, little figure, wearing armor. Confused, he ran towards the two figures.

Silver: Hello. Who are you?

Cloaked Figure: Out of my way, fool.

Silver: I am sorry...

Minion: Eh... who are you?

Silver: I am Silver...

Cloaked Figure: Silver? A Silver Pikmin?

Silver: Yeah...

Cloaked Figure: Well, I am an Aquosian from the water-like country of Aquosia. You may call me Master. No other name shall be acceptable.

Silver: Okay, Master. Where are you going?

Cloaked Figure: We are going to my castle. I have a plan. I believe I may be able to go to an alternate dimension and find an army of darkness that I can use to rule this world.

Silver: Can I help?

Cloaked Figure: Of course. Just don't cause any trouble.

Silver: Thanks, Master!

Minion: What can you do, Silver?

Silver: I... I don't know.

Cloaked Figure: Silver is a Litral, a Light/Neutral Hybrid. Litrals are more agile than normal Pikmin.

Silver: Really?

Cloaked Figure: Yes. Try jumping.

Silver: Okay...

Silver leaped very high into the air, and landed to the ground on his feet.

Minion: Wow.

Silver: This is cool...

Minion: Hey, where did you come from, anyway?

Silver: I just remember... I... can't... I don't know.

Minion: Meh...

Silver: What were you and master doing today?

Minion: Oh, just buying junk that I can use to build machines. The Bulbear clerk refused to sell it to me, so I had to get Master to come...

Silver: Oh.

 

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Many days had passed, and finally, the Pik Group arrived at the Bulborb King's royal... cave.

Bulborb Guard #1: May we help you?

Bulborb Guard #2: Look! Yum! Food!

Orange: Um... we're here to see the king.

Bulborb Guard #1: K, follow us.

Bulborb Guard #2: Me want food!

Bulborb Guard #1: Shut up!

The Pikmin nervously followed the two guards until they entered the throne "room".

Bulborb King: Eh? You brought me a snack?

Bulborb Guard #1: They wanted to visit, sir!

Bulborb King: Get them outta here, or they be food for me.

Orange: W-wait! Sir... we... um...

Bulborb King: Well?

Orange: We need your help.

The Bulborb King cackled.

Bulborb King: Why?

Orange: Um... have you ever heard of Dark Pikmin?

Bulborb King: No.

Orange: Well... they are going to destroy us. They are making a bomb, and have armies of Bulbears, Owls-

Bulborb King: Get them out of here! Now! I don't want to have anything to do with these little devils.

Bulborb Guard #1: Yes, sir.

Orange: Wait! But...

Blue: I've got an idea, Bulb.

Bulb: Okay.

Blue pushed Bulb forward.

Bulb: Ow, ow...

Bulborb King: What's this?

Blue: He wishes to speak to you!

Bulb: What? I don't-

Bulborb King: Spit it out, then. I haven't got all day.

Bulb: I... I...

Bulb looked nervously around the "room". Everyone in it was staring at him.

Bulb: I... I... well, look at me! I'm a Pikmin with a Bulborb body... I think. And I don't have any problems with them. What's to dislike about my friends. Once the Dark Pikmin have finished us, they will probably go around killing Pikavores too! So... what do you think?

Bulborb King: I don't know... Why should I believe you?

Bulb: Well... why would we come to you for help, knowing we might get eaten, if it wasn't this important?

Bulborb King: Good point... What do you want from me?

Bulb: We just need the Bulborbs to be our allies for a while... you know, until the Dark Pikmin threat is gone.

Bulborb King: And?

Bulb: I-uh... well, we'll pay!

Bulborb King: What will you pay me?

Bulb turned towards the Pik Group.

Bulb: Do we still have the Crystal of Death?

Orange: Yeah, here it is.

Orange gave it to Bulb, who grabbed it with his mouth. Bulb turned back towards the Bulborb King.

Bulb: Weh aw thu...

Bulborb King: Huh? Drop that, so I can hear you.

Bulb dropped the crystal.

Bulb: I have this valuable Crystal of Death... it's good for sending away... um... certain creatures.

Bulborb King: Guard, bring it to me.

The first Bulborb Guard grabbed it and placed it in front of the King.

Bulborb King: Oh, pretty! Okay, we have an alliance! What shall we do now?

Bulb: Um...

Orange: Nothing, for the time being. We'll come back when the time is right.

Bulborb King: Okay. See you soon!

The Pik Group left.

Bulb: I hope I don't have to go there again...

Blue: Me too.

Silver: So, let's go find the Wollywog King!

The other Pikmin groaned.

 

**FLASHBACK**

Silver: Master, how are you gonna go to this alternate dimension?

Cloaked Figure: According to this book I have, I will need three keys, which are hidden around this island.

Silver: We're on an island?

Cloaked Figure: Yes. This book also warns me that there are hazards. Fire, in particular. I am wondering how I will be able to avoid getting killed by this fire.

As they talked, a scream could be heard from the bottom of a staircase.

Silver: What is that?

Minion: A useless, Brown Pikmin.

Silver: If he's useless, why do you keep him?

Cloaked Figure: Well, he's not useless, but you can't tell him that.

Silver: Why not?

Cloaked Figure: You're asking too many questions. I think it's time for you to go to your room, for today.

Silver: Okay, Master.

Cloaked Figure: You too, minion.

The two left the room.

Silver: What are you going to do today?

Minion: I am going to begin construction on another machine.

The Minion entered a room.

Minion: Why don't you go to the library. There are loads of books there. You could read if you want. Maybe find out more about this island. I don't know. Just don't bother me.

Silver: Okay.

Silver went to the library and grabbed several books. He grabbed a book, and began to read. It was called "A Pikmin's Guide to Disguising".

 

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

The Pik Group were lead into a watery area. With Light Blue's "bubble power", they were able to travel through the water without drowning. Eventually, they were lead into the Wollywog King's lair.

Orange: We want to talk to the Wollywog King.

Wollywog Guard #1: Very well, follow us.

Wollywog Guard #2: Wow, how do you Pikmin survive underwater?

Orange: Can we just go?

Wollywog Guard #2: Yes, of course.

The two guards brought them to the king.

Wollywog King: Hm... oh, hello. Visitors?

Orange: We need your help...

Wollywog King: Oh, I don't see how I can help. I'm just a lazy king who has caused nothing but problems for my... Wollywog people.

Orange: Yes, but I know of a way you can help! You see, there is a threat, that... well, to make a long story short, it involves bombs, Dark Pikmin, Pik Clones, and enemy Pikavores.

Wollywog King: And why did you come to us?

Orange: We need allies. Will you help us?

The Wollywog King leaped up, and slammed to the ground.

Wollywog King: Of course! It's much better than being stuck in this dull ocean with nothing to do... how can I help?

Orange: When the time comes, we'll need armies. We'll need you to help us fight.

Wollywog King: Oh, okay. So I'll still be stuck here for a while, then?

Orange: Well, you could go to the Bulborb King's royal cave... we have also made an alliance with them. It will be more convenient to only go to one place to find our allies. I just hope this doesn't anger the Bulborb King.

Wollywog King: Oh well. Thank you for visiting!

Orange: And thank you... well, we'd better be going...

The Pikmin began to leave.

Light Brown: Why didn't they just crush us?

Pink: I think these Wollywogs aren't as... monstrous, as the average Pikavore.

Silver: Well, Orange, I'd better be going.

Orange: Why?

Silver: I just wanted to help as much as I could, but I don't want to do any more. It could be risky. So good luck with your war. I'm glad I could help.

Orange watched the Silver Pikmin leave.

Green: So, now what, Orange?

Orange: We'll need some more allies... not Pikavores, though. I have something else in mind...

And with that, they left the Wollywog's Lair. A war was coming soon. But would they survive it?


	25. Pik Clone Capture

**Part 25: Pik Clone Capture**

The Pik Group now had the Bulborbs and Wollywogs on their side, but this wasn't enough. This was no where near enough. The Dark Pikmin had Bulbears, Snitchbugs, Mamutas, Bloysters, Owls, and Pik Clones. The Pik Group needed more soldiers. And at this time, Dark Brown, Dark Green, and Emerald, and about fifty Pik Clones had traveled to the forests around the Forest of Death. The Dark Pik Group's allies had formed camps around the area. The Dark Pikmin stayed at one of the camps, and sent Pik Clones to other camps, while keeping a few at their own. Dark Brown felt that they were close to finding the Pik Group, and wanted to search for the Pikmin on his own.

Dark Brown was building a strange device.

Dark Green: What's that, Dark Brown?

Dark Brown: I am working on a PCW. If this works, then when attached to a Pik Clone, it will create what that Pik Clone is immune to from it's DNA, and fire it out. In other words, it's a weapon.

Dark Green: Uh... I'm a little confused.

Dark Brown: Well, for example, if we put one of these on a Blue Pik Clone, then it would fire water and bubbles.

Dark Green: Cool.

Dark Brown: If it works... Since this is the prototype.

Dark Brown continued to build it.

Dark Green: Well... um, okay, then. I'll go play Pikchess with Emerald or something.

Dark Green left the tent.

**MEANWHILE**

The Pik Group was elsewhere in the forests. They recently found one of the camps, and planned on raiding it the following night.

Green: Are you sure about this, Orange?

Orange: Yes. We must do this. We need to capture the Pik Clones that are there.

Light Orange: This could be risky.

Orange: Anyone who isn't willing to take the risk should leave now. Because many battles are coming. And I am sure not all of us will make it. So anyone who's afraid should turn back now.

All: We're not afraid!

Orange: Good.

Afterwards, the Pik Group began to pull out bowls of nectar to eat.

Green: Orange, have you told them about what you learned in the Memory Orb?

Orange: Not yet...

Green walked away.

**FLASHBACK**

A younger Green played with other Green Pikmin, in a forest that was far away from the island.

Green #1: Hey, what do you think is in that dark forest?

Green and two other Green's looked into a dark, creepy forest.

Green #2: Dad said that a monster lived in there.

Green: A monster?

Green #2: Yeah! He said we can't go in!

Green #1: Okay.

A bully Green appeared and pushed Green #2 to the ground.

Bully Green: Like what, are YOU scared? Loser!

Green #2: Ow. You're mean.

Bully Green: And you two are dumb for believing him! Losers! I bet you two are too scared to go in!

Green #1: I'm not going in if there's a monster!

Green: I can go! Watch!

Green #1: Wait! Don't!

The Bully Green laughed as Green entered the dark section of the forest. Green wandered around.

Green: I'm not afraid... I'm not afraid... I'm not afraid...

Suddenly, a Male Sheargrub popped out of the ground and made a screeching noise. Green yelped and ran. After a while, Green stopped by a tree.

Green: I wanna go back... I wanna go back...

Voice: Go back where?

Green: Back h-hom- who are you? What are you?

A Waterwraith rolled forward from the shadows. Green screamed.

Waterwraith: Quiet, you. You're far from any home now. You should come with me. I'll teach you how to defend yourself.

Green nervously followed the Waterwraith into a cave. As he walked, he saw a strange creature.

Green: What is this?

Waterwraith: It is a Pikhorse. A Pikhorse is a rare creature that can be ridden.

Green: What's his name?

Waterwraith: Orly.

Green: Hey... what's your name?

Waterwraith: My name is Wilth.

Wilth rolled deeper into the cave, and Green continued to follow. Eventually, they came to a "room" that had a sword in it.

Wilth: To protect yourself from the dangers of this forest, you'll need a sword.

Green: A sword? Really? How do you get these things?

Wilth: I find them.

Green picked up the sword.

Wilth: Now, I shall teach you to defend yourself with that.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

The Pik Group hid behind some bushes and a tree near the camp. Many Pikavores were sleeping. It was now time.

Orange: Now!

The Pikmin leaped over the bush and began to attack the sleeping Pikavores. The Pikavores awoke and began to defend themselves.

Orange: We need to find the Pik Clones!

Orange and Green climbed onto a Bulbear and hopped off the other side. Eight Pik Clones could be seen running towards them.

Orange: What are those things on their heads?

Green: Well, they may be clones, but they should still have free will. Therefore, the Dark Pikmin would need a way to control the Pik Clones.

Orange: Are you saying those are mind controllers?

Green: Yes.

Orange grabbed a rock and threw it at the closest Pik Clone's mind controller. It simply bounced off, as the Pik Clone continued to run towards them.

Orange: Now what?

The Bulbear they hopped off of turned and attempted to grab them. The two leaped out of the way. Yellow ran over to Green.

Yellow: Tell Orange that I found some bomb rocks!

Green: I wonder if that would work...

A Swooping Snitchbug flew towards them. Green threw his sword at it. The Snitchbug was stabbed by the sword, and fell to the ground, dead. Green ran over to the corpse and pulled the sword out.

 

The eight Pik Clones chased Orange. Soon, more Pik Clones joined them.

 

Green and Yellow ran from the Bulbear.

Yellow: Where's Orange?

Green: He must have run from the Pik Clones. We must find him!

 

Light Orange was surrounded by Bulbears. The Light Pikmin began to unleash his light energy at them.

 

A Mamuta pounded Brown, burying him into the ground.

Yellow: Hey!

The Mamuta turned toward Yellow and Green and walked towards them. Yellow grabbed a bomb rock, and threw it at the Mamuta. The creature was destroyed.

Yellow: Find Orange.

Yellow grabbed Brown by the bud and pulled him up.

 

Orange ran from many Pik Clones. Eventually, he found Green.

Orange: Green!

Green: Orange, Yellow found bomb rocks!

Orange: And I found more Pik Clones!

Yellow ran back towards the bomb rocks.

Green: We need to find a way to destroy the Pik Clone's mind controllers.

Yellow: Will the bomb rocks work?

Green: Maybe, but that might kill the Pik Clones, too.

Yellow: I shall throw the bomb rocks high enough so that they explode a few feet above the Pik Clone's heads...

Green: Well, hurry up...

Yellow grabbed bomb rocks and hurled them upwards.

 

Light Orange: Uh, oh... I'm running out of light energy.

Light Orange attempted to run, but a Bulbear grabbed him. Light Orange yelped. Green ran towards the Bulbear and threw his sword at its head. The Bulbear rolled over, dead. Green pulled Light Orange out of its mouth. Blood gushed out of a large wound on Light Orange.

Suddenly, explosions were heard. The Pik Clones collapsed to the ground, unconscious, and their mind controllers, destroyed.

Orange: Get the others to take them away.

Green carried Light Orange towards Orange and Yellow.

Green: He's dying.

Green set Light Orange onto the ground.

Light Orange: I don't think I have...

And the Light Orange Pikmin coughed, and his body disappeared. A light orange ghost floated away.

Green: ....

Orange: .... Get the others, let's go.

The other Pikmin joined the group and swiftly carried Pik Clones away.

**FLASHBACK**

Green, now closer to his present age, wandered into the cave and found Wilth on the floor.

Green: What happened, sir?

Wilth: I am dying.

Green: You can't die, sir! You can't...

Wilth: I can. It is my time to go. Everything in this cave belongs to you now.

Green: But...

Wilth: You must go on your own adventures now. You must find a way out of the forest on your own.

Green: But... why?

Wilth: By finding a way out of this dark forest, you will truly prove that you aren't defenseless and weak. It is my time to go now...

Green: But...

And his master evaporated. Green took a moment to realize that his master was dead. He was now going to have to live on his own...

Green: But... I have no one I can consider a friend or family member now. This forest is just filled with beasts. I will have to talk to myself... for the rest of my life.

Green heard a whinny from behind him and turned. The Pikmin saw Orly.

Green: Wait. Master said I owned everything now. I forgot about you Orly! We'll find a way out of this forest...

Green hopped onto the Pikhorse and rode out of the cave...

 

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Back in the forests, the Pikmin - except for Orange and Green - mourned the death of Light Orange. Orange paced as Green checked on the unconscious Pik Clones. Orange turned towards the rest of the Pikmin.

Orange: Now is not the time to mourn! You do realize, more of you will meet his fate? Everyone dies. You're going to have to except it and move on.

Pink: But Orange... if we are fighting so that we will live, then why are you telling us more will die?

Orange: I don't know... but you're a Light Pikmin.... you should have your own answers to these questions!

Orange walked away.

Green: The Pik Clones are regaining their consciousness.

The Pik Clones began to stand up.

Orange: How many are there?

Green: There are 22 Pik Clones.

Brown Pik Clone #1: You... you're Orange and Green. _The_ Orange and Green. Our targets. But...

Orange: We have destroyed your mind controlling devices.

Brown Pik Clone #1: Why?

Orange: We were hoping that you would help us in the battle against the Dark Pikmin and their forces.

Green Pik Clone #1: Why would we want to do that? We're free! We don't want any more involvement in war and death...

Orange: Fine then. But as we die, they will kill you too. You can try to run, but they will find you all in the end.

Pik Clones: ....

Orange: Please think about it Pik Clones. We desperately need your help.

Orange and Green join the rest of the group.

Orange: It's time for dinner! Get the nectar out, someone.

Blue Pik Clone #1: You have nectar?

Orange: Yes...

The Pik Clones ran towards the Pik Group.

Blue: Maybe telling them that wasn't such a good idea.

**MEANWHILE**

A Bulbear soldier entered Dark Brown's tent, followed by Dark Green.

Dark Green: He insisted on seeing you. I don't know what for...

Bulbear Soldier: Sir, 22 Pik Clones were captured from Camp FOD-42-C.

Dark Brown: Oh?

Dark Green: TWENTY-TWO? Woah, that's a lot! That's almost half of the Pik Clones we brought here!

Dark Brown: Heh, this is good news. Thank you, Bulbear Soldier. You may leave now.

Bulbear Soldier: Thank you, sir.

The Bulbear Soldier left.

Dark Green: How is this good news?

Dark Brown: If twenty-two Pik Clones have been captured, the only group I know of that could do that is the Pik Group.

Dark Green: And?

Dark Brown: And that means they're close by! This means that the day they die is coming very soon.


	26. All Green

**Part 26: All Green**

A long time ago, a Light Green Pikmin wandered around a snowy valley. There were many snowy hills, but the only living thing he could find was himself. He knew he would die soon. But one day, while he was close to death, a green Unmarked Spectralid flew towards him.

Light Green: ...Who are you?

Unmarked Spectralid: My name is Specty, teehee...

Light Green: ....

Specty: Follow me, my master wants to see you.

Light Green: Your... master?

Specty flew away, so Light Green followed. Much later, they reached a cave.

Specty: My master is in there...

Light Green: O... kay.

Light Green entered the dark cave and found a room lit with torches. And looking at him was a Hairy Bulborb. It's left eye was green.

Light Green: Ack! I... agh!

Hairy Bulborb: Do not fret, my friend. I am not a monster.

Light Green: You... what?

Hairy Bulborb: My name is Seer-Eye.

Light Green: Oh, hello, er... Mr. Seer-Eye. I am Light Green....

Seer-Eye: I know. I have foreseen your coming.

Light Green: Oh... uh...

Seer-Eye: I know you have traveled across these snowy hills, lost. And I know that you will die soon. However, I can give you a chance to live...

Light Green: You can?

Seer-Eye: Yes... but I need something in return.

Light Green: And what is that?

Seer-Eye: I need you to help other.

Light Green: Wha... ?

Seer-Eye: I will occasionally receive flashes of the future. It usually shows me other creatures in peril. Innocent creatures.

Light Green: Oh... but why do you receive flashes?

Seer-Eye: I don't know... but I need your help.

Light Green: Well... am I the first person to help you?

Seer-Eye: No. Another Pikmin used to help, but he was killed by the enemies.

Light Green: Enemies?

Seer-Eye: If you join, you may be in danger. But since you are a Light Pikmin, I thought you would be good for this job. The enemies are a group of evil creatures that want to prevent us from stopping the death of innocents.

Light Green: Oh...

Seer-Eye: Of course, you don't have to...

Light Green: No! I will help... I just don't think I could fight any big monsters. I'm practically defenseless...

Seer-Eye: Not anymore.

Seer-Eye stepped away. Behind him was a sword and a Pikhorse.

Seer-Eye: The sword and the Pikhorse hold great power, and will be helpful on your quests.

Light Green walks over to the Pikhorse.

Light Green: What's the Pikhorse's name?

Seer-Eye: His name is Nowai, and he is very loyal. He would follow you to the end of the world.

Light Green: I see... er...

Light Green grabs the sword and hops onto Nowai.

Light Green: So where do I go now?

Seer-Eye: I have seen a village in peril, to the West.

Light Green: Which was is West?

Seer-Eye: Specty, give him a compass.

Specty grabs a compass and drops it. Light Green catches it.

Seer-Eye: Use this to find your way. We help many.

Light Green: Okay. I will be back soon... I hope.

Light Green rode out of the cave.

 

**THE PRESENT**

All 22 Pik Clones had agreed to join the Pik Group's forces, much to Orange's surprise. Elsewhere in the forest, the Pik Clones were doing sit-ups. Orange walked around the Pik Clones, watching them.

Orange: Move faster!

Orange kicked a Blue Pik Clone.

Blue Pik Clone #2: Oww... yes, sir!

Elsewhere, the other members of the Pik Group were either eating or humming.

Blue: This is very boring.

Light Green: Do you have any suggestions for something better to do?

Blue: No...

Light Blue: Then don't complain.

Blue: But when are we going to start fighting the Dark Pik Group?

Green: When Orange is ready...

No one really knew why Orange was the leader, but they all accepted this explanation and moved on.

 

**FLASHBACK**

Light Green finds a small village of Pikmin in ruins.

Red Pikmin #1: Help! HELP! HELP US!!!

Light Green: What has happened?!?

Purple Pikmin #1: The four-legged monster is crushing us and our homes!

Light Green nodded and rode further into the village. Soon, he saw a Beady Long Legs.

Light Green: Wow... I have never seen anything like this!

Light Green hops off of Nowai. The arachnorb stomped towards the two.

Light Green: I wonder if this will work...

Light Green attemped to stab one of its legs, but fell. A large arachnorb foot soon lowered towards him. Light Green rolled out of the way.

Light Green: That was close. I wonder... perhaps I should try it on that orb those legs are attatched to.

Light Green leaped towards the beast's abdomen and stabbed it. The Beady Long Legs trembled in pain. Light Green, using his light powers, caused the Beady Long Legs to crumble.

Light Green: That was easier than I expected...

Nowai whinnied. Light Green hopped onto the Pikhorse.

Yellow Pikmin #1: You helped us! How can we repay you?

Light Green: You don't have to. I have to leave to some place far away...

And with that Light Green rode out of the village. A few days passed, and Light Green finally found himself back at the home of Seer-Eye.

Seer-Eye: I am impressed with your work. But now it is time for you to rest. Specty, lead him to his new room.

Specty: Okay! Right this way, Mr. Light Green, teehee...

Light Green: ...

Light Green was lead to his new room.

Specty: If you have any questions about this place, you can just ask me! Hee hee, good bye!

She flew out of the room.

Light Green: (Why is she so giggly?)

 

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

It was dark in the forest. Most of the Pikmin and the Pik Clones were sleeping. However, Yellow was awake. It was his turn to watch the area. He would stay awake and make sure no Pikavores came during the night. After a few hours, Yellow would be relieved by Light Blue.

After about fifteen minutes, Yellow heard the sound of wings flapping. Moments later, what appeared to be Swooping Snitchbugs were swooping down towards the group.

Yellow: WAKE UP!!!

The Pikmin and Pik Clones were startled awake.

Yellow: SWOOPING SNITCHBUGS!!!

Green and Light Green immediately hopped onto their Pikhorses and drew out their swords.

Orange: All of you, run!!

Orange grabbed Pik Clones and began to throw them at the Snitchbugs. The Pikmin, however, were too slow to get away from the Snitchbugs. Green and Light Green rode their Pikhorses and attacked the Snitchbugs.

Brown: Help!

Brown was picked up by a Snitchbug. Orly leaped through the air. Green attempted to attack the Snitchbug that was carrying Brown, but failed. Instead, another Snitchbug grabbed him. The Green Pikmin dropped his sword.

With the help of the Pik Clones, many of the Snitchbugs fled. The final bug grabbed Orange and began to carry him away.

Light Green: Jump!

Nowai leaped towards the Snitchbug. Light Green hopped off of his Pikhorse and stabbed the bug. Orange, Light Green, and a carcass fell to the ground.

The other Pikmin approached the two.

White: Are they gone?

Light Green: Yes.

Orange: And they have Green and Brown.

 

**MEANWHILE**

The Snitchbugs arrive at the Dark Pikmin's camp.

Dark Brown: How did it go, Captain Snixslun?

Captain Snixslun: Many of us were killed by the Pikmin!

Dark Brown: ...As expected. And?

Captain Snixslun: We managed to get two of them! Har, har. Lower the prisoners!

Two Snitchbugs swooped down and dropped the their prisoners - Green and Brown.

Dark Brown: Good. And I thought your silly "Snitchbug Search Squad" would never be of any use. You may leave now, Captain Snixslun.

Captain Snixslun: Let's go!

The Snitchbugs flew away.

Dark Brown: So, Brown, how does it feel to be captured by the Dark Pikmin again?

Brown attempted to attack Dark Brown, but Green pulled him back.

Green: That may not be a good idea.

Dark Brown: Of course it isn't. Pik Clone Commander, move these two prisoners to the prison tents.

Pik Clone Commander: Yes, sir.

Several Pik Clones grabbed the two Pikmin and followed the Pik Clone Commander.

 

**MEANWHILE**

Bulb: How are we going to get them back?

Orange: I don't know. They're probably a long way from here.

Light Green: I believe I know of a way to find them.

Everyone turned towards Light Green.

Light Green: I will try to sense the location of them. It's the best way we can find them.

Orange: We should go now. Who knows what is happening to them as we speak?

The other Pikmin nodded.

Light Green: Then follow me.

Light Green hopped onto Nowai. The Pikmin and Pik Clones followed him.

 

**FLASHBACK**

Light Green: What is happening now?

Seer-Eye: In the future, I sense the enemies coming soon.

Light Green: Should I go stop them?

Seer-Eye: No! I will try to handle them while you are gone.

Light Green: Gone?

Seer-Eye: I have sensed something much more important. To the southwest are Pikmin in danger. A large group of Pikmin. The neutral version of you is battling the Dark version of you on a tall tower.

Light Green: As we speak?

Seer-Eye: No. In the future. You must help the Green Pikmin. What they are doing will prevent someone evil from taking control of the world.

Light Green: Then I must leave now.

Light Green hops onto Nowai.

Seer-Eye: You don't have much time. You will need to fly to get there in time. Use this.

Seer-Eye gave Nowai a strange, little, blue orb.

Light Green: What was that?

Seer-Eye: This will cause Nowai to fly for a short period of time. It will last long enough for you to get to the tower.

Light Green: What about the enemies?

Seer-Eye: I will handle them myself.

Light Green: Very well. I shall return soon.

Nowai leaped up and glided through the air.

 

Much time passed. Light Green didn't know when he was going to make it to the tall tower that Seer-Eye spoke of. Suddenly, Specty flew in front of Light Green.

Light Green: Specty?

Specty: I have followed you...

Light Green: Why travel this long distance? Tell me.

Specty: Seer-Eye is dead.

Light Green: What?!?

Specty: The enemies killed him...

Light Green: Well... I... but you've used up much of your energy to tell me this.

Specty: Yes. During the attack, I was poisoned. I will die in a few moments...

Light Green: I... am sorry to hear that.

Specty: Good bye, Light Green.

The unmarked spectralid fell towards the ground, dead.

Light Green: Nowai, we have no where to go now. Hopefully, these Pikmin will allow us to join their group...

 

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

A Pik Clone Commander entered Green's prison tent.

Pik Clone Commander: Dark Brown has ordered me to have you escorted to the Dark Pikmin's tent.

Green: Okay.

Green exited. Green was taken to the Dark Pikmin's tent.

Dark Brown: Hello, Green. How are you today?

Green didn't answer.

Dark Brown: I don't actually care, though.

Emerald: Hello, Green.

Emerald snickered.

Green: What's so funny?

Dark Brown: You'll find out shortly.

Dark Green: You aren't alone, Green. I don't know what's going on, either.

Dark Brown placed devices on Green's arms.

Green: These were used to create Emerald! I remember. It shot out some gray light.

Dark Brown: Those devices will unleash the "neutral energy" from within you. You've used those devices to create a Litral.

Emerald snickered.

Green: What is your point?

Dark Brown: I have been interested in using these to create a Dartral.

Emerald pushed Dark Green in front of Green.

Dark Green: Ow!

Dark Brown pushed a button on a remote control. Green yelled in pain as gray energy was released. The energy hit Dark Green, causing him to fall to the ground. The two yelled in pain as Dark Brown and Emerald laughed. After a few seconds, the the devices stopped unleashing Green's neutral powers.

Dark Green: Ow... ow...

A new Pikmin fell from where Dark Green was lying.

Dark Brown: Ah, our first Dartral. Welcome to the Dark Pik Group, Jade.

Jade looked around the tent.

Jade: Who are you?

Dark Brown: I am Dark Brown. Emerald will explain to you what is going on.

Dark Green: Ow... that wasn't... very nice...

Dark Green attempted to stand up, but fell to the ground.

Dark Brown: Pik Clone Commander, you may take Green back to his prison tent.

Pik Clone Commander: Yes, sir.

Green was brought back to his tent. He fell to the ground, weak.


	27. Brown's Time to Shine

**Part 27: Brown's Time to Shine**

Brown wandered through the forest. Today, it was his turn to find nectar eggs. A few other Brown Pikmin searched other parts of the forest. As Brown walked through the forest, he wondered what the Brown Pikmin's ability was. It was said by the Brown Elders that they had an ability so destructive that it had to be forgotten, or else the Brown Pikmin could become extinct.

However, Brown had forgotten to pay attention to where he was going. He bumped into a sleeping Bulbear.

Brown: Oh... oops...

The Bulbear's eyes opened. The Brown Pikmin ran behind the Bulbear as it stood up. Brown slowly took a few steps back as the Bulbear looked around the environment. Brown stepped on a rock as he stepped back.

Brown: Ow... oh, no...

The Bulbear turned towards him and let out a roar. Brown scurried away and the Bulbear pursued him. Brown ran through the forest, eventually into an uncharted territory. Eventually, Brown stumbled to the ground. This was it. This was the end of Brown. He felt the monster's breath as it approached him. It unexpectedly cried in pain. Brown heard a loud thud. The Pikmin pulled himself up and found a cloaked figure pulling a sword out of the creature's body.

Brown: Wh-who are you?

A shorter, stout figure wearing armor was standing behind the cloaked figure.

Minion: Hey, it's one of them! Should we take it back?

Cloaked Figure: Yes.

The Minion walked towards Brown.

Brown: What's going o-

The Minion knocked Brown unconscious.

 

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Brown stayed in his prison tent. He wanted to escape, but Pik Clone guards were waiting outside.

Elsewhere in the camp, Emerald was teaching Jade about the Dark Pikmin. Dark Brown and Dark Green were near by.

Dark Green: Why did you didn't you tell me about this?

Dark Brown: I had no choice. You would have found a way to escape it.

Dark Green: You never even talked about creating Dartrals!

Dark Brown: I talked to Emerald about it.

Dark Green: Still... you should have forced Brown to wear those things and let him blast neutral energy at you.

Dark Brown: I'm too good for that. You're helpless and defenseless, Dark Green. Now leave, I have work to do.

Dark Green stomped away.

 

**MEANWHILE**

Orange: How much longer do you think this will take?

Light Green: I believe we'll find the place that they are being held at shortly. It's not too far away. I suggest we take a break for now. We need to save up our energy.

Blue: Good idea!

Blue collapsed to the ground. The other Pikmin nodded in agreement and sat down on the ground.

Yellow: What if they are dead by the time we get there?

Orange: Don't say that. We will find them.

 

**FLASHBACK**

Brown awoke to find himself in a strange room. Brown shook his head and pulled himself up.

Brown: Where am I?

Cloaked Figure: You are at my castle.

Brown: Who are you?

Cloaked Figure: You will call me Master. No other name shall be acceptable. And you are a useless, Brown Pikmin.

Brown: If I am useless, then why am I here?

Cloaked Figure: Silence! You will not question me. Minion, take him to his cell.

Minion: Yes, master.

The Minion knocked Brown to the floor and dragged him through a few rooms, down a staircase, and into a cell.

Brown: Ow. That hurt.

Minion: You'll probably be feeling a lot of pain.

Brown: And who are you?

Minion: My name is Styathx, but you should not refer to me as that.

Brown: And who is "master"?

Minion: Just "master".

Brown: But he must have had some other name one time...

Minion: His name is Enkhxon... oh, no. What was I thinking?

Brown: ....

Minion: Don't ever use our real names! Do you understand?

Brown: Yes. But why are you keeping me here?

Minion: Don't ask questions.

The Minion walked up the staircase. Brown heard a door open, and the Minion and the Cloaked Figure talking. Brown attempted to listen.

Minion: Are you sure this will work?

Cloaked Figure: Yes. He will become a powerful ally. But you must not let him know about his-

Brown heard the Minion shut the door.

 

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Dark Green entered Brown's tent.

Dark Green: Come with me.

Brown stood up and left the tent. He followed Dark Green and a few Pik Clones. Emerald soon joined the group.

Emerald: What are you doing, Dark Green?

Dark Green: You stay out of this, Emerald. Go play a game with Jade or something.

Emerald: Yes, sir...

Emerald walked away. The group eventually entered Dark Brown's tent.

Dark Brown: What are you doing here, Dark Green? It isn't time-

Dark Green: Shut up, Dark Brown.

Dark Green placed devices on Brown's arms. Dark Green grabbed a remote controller and pressed a button on it.

Brown: No! Oh, no. Not again...

Neutral energy was released from Brown, and shot towards Dark Brown. Dark Brown yelped in pain as he was hit.

Dark Green: Who's helpless now, Dark Brown? Who's defenseless now?

Dark Green cackled. After a few moments, the devices stopped unleashing Brown's neutral powers.

Dark Green: How does it feel, Dark Brown?

Another Dartral, Copper, appeared.

Dark Brown: This was not apart of the plan. How dare you?

Dark Brown pulled himself up, shoved Copper out of his way, and ran towards Dark Green. Dark Brown grabbed Dark Green by the neck and threw him to the ground.

Dark Brown: Take Brown back to his cell, Pik Clone Commander.

Pik Clone Commander: Yes, sir.

The Pik Clones took Brown away. Brown caught a glimpse of Dark Green and Dark Brown fighting before being shoved out of the tent.

 

**FLASHBACK**

The minion threw a tray at Brown. Brown dodged.

Minion: You're not supposed to dodge!

The minion walked in and pushed Brown. Next, he picked Brown up and threw Brown at a wall.

Brown: Ow. Why are you always being mean?

The minion walked away, laughing. He forgot to close the cell door.

Brown: Huh?

Brown ran out of his cell and up the staircase. He found the door to exit, but it was locked.

Brown: Oh, no! Open! Open!

Brown began to hit the door.

Brown: Please, open!

After a long time of hitting the door, the door fell to the floor.

Brown: Yes!

Brown saw a sword.

Brown: This might come in handy.

Brown grabbed it and ran away. He ran past the Minion, who was standing in front of a machine, and a Blue Pikmin.

Minion: Hey, get back here!

Brown soon found several Pikmin fighting. Orange, Green, White, another Blue and a Bulbmin were fighting a Dark Orange and a Dark Green Pikmin. He had to help them. Brown threw the sword to the Green Pikmin.

 

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

A Pik Clone Commander entered Brown's prison tent.

Pik Clone Commander: Dark Brown has ordered me to have you escorted to Dark Brown's tent.

Brown: And if I don't cooperate?

Pik Clone Commander: Then we will throw pellets at you.

Brown: Fine, then...

Brown exited his tent. Brown was taken to the Dark Pikmin's tent.

Dark Brown: Hello, Brown. I apologize for the inconvenience Dark Green caused earlier today.

Brown: You're apologizing?

Dark Brown: Yes. You see, I believe you should join the Dark Pikmin.

Brown: What?!?

Dark Brown: Just think about it. With everything we have, we're obviously going to defeat your little Pik Group.

Brown: I would never join you. You're silly to think something like that.

Dark Brown: How many of you have died since we started making Litrals, creating armies, making Pik Clones, and so on? I know I killed the light version of Yellow. Have there been any more casualties?

Brown: ... Yes. Light Bulb and Light Orange have died, too.

Dark Brown: That's funny, because none of the Dark Pikmin have died.

Brown: ... Is there are reason why you want me to join your Dark Pikmin group?

Dark Brown: Because... you have a special ability. An unusual ability.

Brown: My old "master" said I was useless.

Dark Brown: He lied, because he feared you. You have the ability to let out a fiery explosion from within you, without being destroyed yourself.

Brown: What?? How??

Dark Brown: It is something that you learn on your own. It is difficult you explain exactly how to do it.

Brown: If you're a darker version of me, then why don't you do it instead?

Dark Brown: Because... I believe that Dark Brown Pikmin have lost the ability. Perhaps because they are Dark Pikmin. I don't really know, though. I may still have the ability, but... well, you're a Neutral Pikmin. The original Brown Pikmin. It would be best if you tried this. It also means one more member in our group!

Brown: I... no. I can't. I won't!

Dark Brown: Just think about it. If you remain apart of the Pik Group, you'll be killed eventually.

Brown: I need to think about it alone. Can I go back to my tent now?

Dark Brown: Yes, of course. Pik Clone Commander, please return him to his tent.

Pik Clone Commander: Yes, sir.

Brown: So... exploding... is the Brown Pikmin's ability?

Dark Brown: Yes. Brown Pikmin are also immune to radiation. But just think about the offer for now...

The Pik Clones took Brown out of the tent.

Brown: (Concentrate, Brown. You have to find a way to do this. Think... think!)

As they grew nearer to Brown's tent... Brown exploded, killing the Pik Clone Commander and the Pik Clone guards. Brown looked in amazement at the Pik ghosts that were floating away.

Brown: I did it!

Brown ran towards Green's tent.

Pik Clone Guard #1: Hault!

Brown exploded, destroying the Pik Clone Guards and the front of the tent.

Green: Brown?

Brown: Green, we have to get out of here! Run!

Green and Brown ran. Dark Green, Emerald, Jade, and Copper were walking near by.

Jade: Aren't those the prisoners?

Emerald: ... Yes!

Copper: What do we do?

Dark Green: Um... Pik Clones! ATTENTION! ALL PIK CLONES! PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED! ... Ow, that hurt my vocal cords.

Some of the Pik Clones attacked the two neutrals as they ran.

Brown: Green, keep running!

Green: What?

Brown: Just do it!

Green continued to run. Brown exploded, destroying the attacking Pik Clones. Brown continued to run.

 

A Pik Clone Commander entered Dark Brown's tent.

Pik Clone Commander #2: Sir, the Green and Brown Pikmin are escaping!

Dark Brown: What?!?

Pik Clone Commander #2: And the Brown Pikmin keeps exploding!

Dark Brown: I should have known he would use that against us! I'll handle this.

Dark Brown exited his tent.

 

Brown and Green hid behind some crates.

Green: Where did you get this ability to explode without death or injuries?

Brown: I've always had it. It's a special ability all of the Brown Pikmin have.

Green: Oh.

Pik Clones walked cautiously through the camp.

Green: The forest is near. But those Pik Clones... can you handle them?

Brown: Yes. Pik Clones are no longer a threat to us.

Green: Let's go.

The two ran around the crates. Green headed for the forest, while Brown attacked the Pik Clones. Brown exploded, killing them. Green quickly turned his head to look at the sight of the explosion.

Brown: So easy...

Brown turned back towards the forest.

Green: Brown... run! NOW!

Dark Brown had been with the Pik Clones, but kept his distance from them. He walked towards Brown, and grabbed his neck.

Dark Brown: This just proves that I was right.

Dark Brown broke Brown's neck. Brown fell to the ground. He disappeared, and a Brown ghost floated away.

Green: BROWN!

 

**MEANWHILE**

Yellow: That sounded like Green!

Light Green: Yes... we are close.

Yellow: I wonder why he screamed.

Orange: We should hurry, before it's too late to find out!

The Pik Group ran towards where the sound of Green's voice came from. However, Green soon appeared.

Orange: Green! What happened?

Green: The Dark Pikmin's camp is near by! And they're looking for us!

Green hopped onto Orly.

Orange: Where's Brown?

Green: He's dead. Hurry, we have to leave now!

Light Green: You lost this.

Light Green threw Green's sword to him.

Green: Thank you.

The Pik Group ran.

 

**MEANWHILE**

Dark Brown: Stop. Just stop.

Pik Clone Commander #2: Sir?

Dark Brown: There's no point in searching for him now.

Dark Brown headed back towards his tent. Dark Green, Emerald, and the Dartrals were standing near it.

Dark Green: So a plan of yours failed, eh, Dark Brown?

Dark Brown: Just... take your possessions to the flying vehicle. We have no reason to stay here.

Dark Green nods as Dark Brown enters his tent.


	28. One More Casualty

**Part 28: One More Casualty**

Dark Green, Emerald, Jade, and Copper were on the flying vehicle, ready to leave the camp. Dark Brown was outside, talking to the Snitchbug Search Squad leader, Captain Snixslun.

Captain Snixslun: So there is nothing more we can do? You don't want us to bring you anymore Pikmin?

Dark Brown: No! Leave now.

Captain Snixslun: And what if we find the Pikmin?

Dark Brown: Rip them apart. Rip all of them apart.

Dark Brown hops into the flying vehicle. The Snitchbugs fly away.

Dark Green: Where are the Pik Clones?

Dark Brown: I'm leaving them here. The Pikavore allies may find them useful. It's time go home now.

Dark Brown used the controls to lift the flying vehicle from the ground and fly it away.

 

**MEANWHILE**

The Pik Group was in the forest. None of them were doing anything at the moment. They were simply waiting for Orange to decide what to do next. Finally, Orange stood up and spoke.

Orange: The Dark Pikmin have taken things to far. We have lost another member of our group because of them. It is time to stop preparing. It is time to stop being killed. We have to fight! It's time to meet up with the Bulborbs and Wollywogs.

Green: Orange, are you sure it's a good idea to go fighting without being completely prepared?

Orange: We don't have the time to prepare. The more we wait, the more of us die! We have to go now.

Yellow: Maybe this isn't such a great idea. If we are less prepared, then all of us might die!

Orange: I'm the leader here. I make the decisions. Let's go.

Blue: No offense, Orange, but who officialy made you the leader?

The other Pikmin nodded.

Orange: Red did. In the original Pik Group, Red was elected to be the leader. When the Dark Pikmin kidnapped everyone but me, I went and rescued them. I found Red first, and he, the leader, officially made me the new leader. Anyone who joins the Pik Group is aware that I will be their leader.

Blue: That was a long time ago. And you were only meant to be the leader temporarily.

Light Blue: And Red is dead now. Nothing he said can really matter now.

White: And if I recall correctly, I was elected to be the second in command for the Pik Group. If we go by the original election, then I should be leading this group.

Orange shook his head.

Orange: If none of you thought I should be the leader, then you should have said so before I made all of the decisions I have made.

Green: They still have a point, though, Orange. And you haven't told them what the One of Sorrow's memory orb showed you.

Bulb: One of Sorrow's memory orb? What's that?

Orange: Fine, then. I'm leaving. If you want to go to the Bulborb's Royal Cave too, then follow me.

Orange left. Green, riding Orly, began to follow.

White: Green?

Green: My loyalties are with the Pik Group, so I shall follow my leader and best friend. Good bye.

Bulb: Hey, wait! What about the "memory orb" thing you mentioned?

Green: I was going to let Orange tell you that.

Green continued. After a while, the remaining Pikmin began to grow impatient.

Light Brown: Maybe we should go help them. They could be in danger.

White: Then that's their own fault.

Light Green: Well, they've obviously made up their mind. I shall go to help them in case they are in danger.

White: Very well...

Light Green, riding Nowai, left. White walked away from the group, grabbed a stick, and began to hit his face with it.

Pink: White, are you okay?

White: No... I just... I've never had experience being a leader. It's always been Red or Orange...

Pink: Well, we don't have to stay here.

White: You're right, but I just don't think we're ready.

Pink nodded.

White: We'll go. But only to persuade them to come back.

**MEANWHILE**

Orange and Green continued their journey, making their way towards the Bulborb Royal Cave. Their journey came to a halt, however, when they heard the sound of noise.

Orange: What is that?

Green: It sounds like...

The sound of wings flapping could be heard.

Orange: No... no!

A swarm of Swooping Snitchbugs appeared from above.

Captain Snixslun: Kill them!

The Snitchbugs swooped towards them. Green began to slash his sword at any that came near them. However, they were eventually grabbed. The bugs began to pull on their arms. Green dropped his sword. The two attempted to escape the grasp of the flying bugs, but failed. This was it. This was the end. Suddenly, a light sword flew up and stabbed the one holding Orange. Orange and the carcass plummeted to the ground. Orange looked up and saw the rest of the Pik Group.

Captain Snixslun: Kill all of them!

The Snitchbugs attacked the Pikmin. Light Green pulled his sword out of the body and threw it at the Snitchbug that was holding Green. The two plummeted to the ground as the other Pikmin and the Pik Clones fought the Snitchbugs.

Light Brown: HELP!

Light Brown was pulled into the air by one of the bugs. Green grabbed his sword and hopped onto Orly.

Green: Let's go!

The Snitchbug that was holding Light Brown began to pull and twist his arms.

Light Brown: HELP!

Light Brown began screaming. Light Green and Green threw their swords at the Snitchbug. The two fell to the ground. Light Brown yelled in pain.

Green: Help him!

Light Green nodded and Nowai ran towards Light Brown.

Snitchbug #1: Sir, we're not making any progress!

Captain Snixslun: Ridiculous!

Snitchbug #1: We are no match against the light ones' "light energy"!

Captain Snixslun: Do I have to do everything myself?

Captain Snixslun swooped towards Green. Green slashed his sword at the captain. Snixslun fell to the ground, with a large wound.

Captain Snixslun: Aghck... Blagh...

Blood poured of his wound, and after a few seconds, he died.

Snitchbug #1: We must flee!

The remaining Snitchbugs flew away. Many Snitchbug carcasses were lying on the ground.

Light Green: Come here! Hurry!

The Pikmin rushed towards Light Green. In front of him was Light Brown. Many of the light brown Pikmin's bones were broken, and blood was sliding out of several cuts on his body.

Light Brown: I'm sorry that I failed...

Orange: You didn't fail. Light Green, is there anything we can do?

Light Green: No, nothing. He's going to die.

Orange: Listen, Light Brown. You didn't fail!

Light Brown: Good... bye...

Light Brown's body vanished, and a light brown ghost floated away.

Light Green: We had one more casualty before the end.

Orange: Yes. Were there any Pik Clone casualties?

Yellow: No.

Orange: Amazing.

Green: We have fought in many battles. It is understandable that we have become good at defending ourselves.

Orange: Yes. Well, we should go.

White: Go? Orange, this just proves my point. You went rushing out to kill the Dark Pikmin, unprepared, and someone died!

Orange: No, this proves my point. They were looking for us. If we had waited, there is a possibility that more of us would have died. Those of you who still think we should stay behind, be prepared for your life to end soon.

Orange walked away, and Green followed.

Blue: Uhhh, I'm going with them.

Yellow and Bulb nodded in agreement, and the three followed Orange and Green.

White: Well...

Light Blue: I made a mistake staying behind. They will need the help of Light Pikmin. I shall go with them.

Light Blue followed.

White: Light Green?

Light Green: Orange is right. The longer we wait, the more of us die.

Light Green followed.

White: Pink?

Pink: I think we have trained and prepared enough already. There is no point in continuing.

Pink followed. Orange turned back.

Orange: You can take half of the Pik Clones, White.

White: No, thanks. I don't have any experience being a leader anyways. I'll just go with you, but I still don't think this is such a good idea.

Orange: It's good to have you back, White. Let's go.

The Pikmin continued their journey.

**MEANWHILE**

The fortress now had a more spherical shape.

Emerald: Wow, the reconstruction of the fortress almost complete!

Dark Brown: Yes.

Dark Brown landed the flying vehicle on the landing pad of the fortress. The five exited the vehicle.

Emerald: Home at last!

Dark Green: It's good to see this place again. I was getting tired of sleeping in a tent.

Jade: So this is our new home?

Dark Brown: For the time being. We'll have to move eventually.

Copper: Do you know when we'll have to move?

Dark Brown: Shortly, I hope.

Dark Orange and Dark Yellow walked out onto the landing pad.

Dark Orange: Amazing how much these Pik Clones can accomplish in such a short - what - who are they?

Dark Orange was looking at Jade and Copper.

Dark Brown: Newcomers.

Dark Orange: I thought that we couldn't make anymore Litrals.

Dark Green: They aren't Litrals.

Dark Green groaned.

Dark Yellow: Heh, well, I imagine that wasn't too pleasant.

Dark Brown: So how close is this to being finished?

Dark Orange: A few hours ago, a Pik Clone Commander told me that it would be finished in a few more hours. They're adding some strange propellers that don't have blades.

Dark Brown: They don't have blades?

Dark Orange: Yes, they said it was like chemicals would lift the fortress into mid-air, and a blaze could be seen at the bottom. I guess it's like a jetpack or something.

Dark Green: O... kay.

Dark Yellow: Did you kill any Pikmin?

Dark Brown: Just one.

The seven began to head back into the interior.

**MEANWHILE**

The Pik Group arrives at the Royal Cave.

Bulborb Guard #1: Hello, Pikmin! The Kings have been waiting.

Bulborb Guard #2: Food!

Bulborb Guard #1: Er, just go in.

Orange nodded. The Pik Group entered the Royal Cave and walked to the throne room.

Bulborb King: Welcome back.

Wollywog King: Is it time to begin the battle?

Orange: Yes.


	29. The Battle Begins

**Part 29: The Battle Begins**

Dark Orange awoke in his room, startled by the sound of pounding on his door.

Dark Orange: I was trying to sleep!

Dark Yellow: Dark Orange, open up!

Grumbling, Dark Orange hopped out of his bed and opened the door.

Dark Orange: What do you w-

Dark Yellow: It's finished! This fortress's reconstruction is finished!

Dark Orange: What? Really?

Dark Yellow: Yes! The Pik Clones finished about ten minutes ago.

Dark Orange ran out of his room.

Dark Orange: We have to get the Pikavore Ally Leaders moved into their rooms now!

 

**MEANWHILE**

Orange: The Dark Pikmin's base should be near Section N-11 of this local map of the island.

Bulborb King: How did you know that?

Green: Because that is where the portal to the World of Chaos is.

Bulborb King: Huh?

Orange: Just trust us.

 

**MEANWHILE**

Dark Orange: Ah, hello...

Dark Orange nervously looked at the Bulbear King, Mamuta King, Snitchbug Emperor, Bloyster Emperor, and Owl Queen.

Bulbear King: Will you be quicker? I'm growing impatient.

Dark Orange: Y-yes. Ruby and Bronze will lead you to your rooms. Ruby, Bronze, go.

Ruby and Bronze: Yes, sir.

The two Litral Pikmin lead the Pikavore Leaders to their new rooms.

Dark Orange: So, Dark Yellow, where are Dark Green and Dark Brown?

Dark Yellow: Dark Green is with the other Litrals and the Dartrals, and Dark Brown and some Pik Clones are widening the portal to this world.

Dark Orange: Widening it? How will they do that?

Dark Yellow: I'm not completely sure, but Dark Brown told me that he built a machine capable of doing it with some of the devices found in the fortress. He also says that by widening it this way, after it has remained wide for about and hour, it will start to close... permanently. There will be no going back to this world.

Dark Orange: Oh, a pity. We could have explored this planet more. Find more powerful objects. Oh well. We need the portal to be wide so that we can get this massive fortress through it.

Dark Yellow: Yes...

Dark Orange: So, will you show me the Control Room?

Dark Yellow: Of course...

 

About half of a mile away from the bomb-fortress, Dark Orange and several Pik Clones were setting up a device around the dimensional portal.

Dark Brown: Pik Clone #1, press the start button!

Pik Clone #1 pressed the start button. The portal began to widen slowly.

 

**MEANHWHILE**

Outside of the Bulborb Royal Cave, the Bulborb soldiers and the Wollywog soldiers were preparing for the war ahead of them. Orange watched them through a "window" inside the Royal Cave.

Green: Do you have a plan?

Orange: No. I'm trying to think of one, but none are really coming to me.

Green: Well, I'll leave for now.

Orange: Okay.

Green left the room. Orange continued to watch the armies outside. A figure leaped from the shadows in the room and landed next to Orange. The Orange Pikmin quickly turned...

Orange: Light Brown? But you're - oh, you. Silver.

Silver laughed as he tore his disguise off.

Orange: Do you always have to do that?

Silver: It's just funny to see your reaction.

Orange: Well... what brings you here, Silver?

Silver: I want to help.

Orange: Help? But I thought you were done helping. I thought it was "too risky".

Silver: I changed my mind. Anyways, as I was sneaking through these caves, I noticed that there were less of you here than there were the last time I met you.

Orange: Yeah, well, not everyone lives in a war.

Silver: Right.

Orange: Well, I hope you're ready for a big battle. Because that's what is coming up in less than a day.

Silver: I'm ready to assist you in any way I can.

Orange: Good. Join the rest of the group for now. I have still don't know what we're going to do yet.

Silver: Okay.

Silver left the room.

 

**MEANWHILE**

Dark Yellow: Welcome to the Control Room!

The two entered a room. A console was in the room. Nothing more.

Dark Orange: Wow, this room sucks.

Dark Yellow: B-but. We went to a lot of work to create this computer-like device!

Dark Orange: There aren't even live cameras. How are we supposed to know if there are intruders?

Dark Yellow: Oh, er... we forgot to add the cameras. Sorry. But console has the basic stuff - you can use it to activate this bomb-fortress, to deactivate it, to turn on the alarm, to-

Dark Orange: Enough. I understand it now. Let's go.

Dark Yellow: Oh, okay.

The two left the room.

 

Elsewhere in the fortress, Ruby and Bronze were leading the ally leaders to their new rooms.

Mamuta King: BLUH. This room big! It bigger than me! BLUHHHH...

The Mamuta King's strange noise startled Bronze.

Bronze: We're glad you like it.

Ruby and Bronze quickly left.

Ruby: Who's left?

Bloyster Emperor: Me.

Ruby: *Sigh* Let's go.

As they moved towards the next room, the emperor began to talk.

Bloyster Emperor: So how big are these rooms?

Bronze: For the last time... big enough!

Bloyster Emperor: And are you absolutely sure that it's secure enough?

Bronze: YES!

 

**MEANWHILE**

Orange exited the Royal Cave. The other Pikmin were just outside. They turned towards him.

Blue: Do you have a plan now?

Orange: No.

Blue: Why not?

Orange: I came down here to tell you something else. It's time for me to tell you... while all of you were unconscious, when the One of Sorrow was defeated, it left behind what is known as a memory orb. This showed me the origins of the Light and Dark Pikmin.

Light Green: What did you see?

Orange: Well, the Light and Dark Pikmin were... friends.

Light Blue: What? Really?

Pink: What?!?

Orange: Yes, yes.

The other Pikmin were surprised.

Silver: So how did they become enemies?

Orange: A silly little argument. That little argument is the reason why so many of us have died. And I hope to find a way to persuade Dark Orange and the rest of the Dark Pikmin to be good.

Light Green: Unlikely. Even if we started out as friends once, that doesn't change how the Dark Pikmin are today.

Yellow: And what are the chances of them believing you?

Orange: The chances aren't very good, but I'm going to try when I find him. This will hopefully cause less deaths.

White: It's always worth a try. It's not like you're losing anything.

Orange: Well, that's all I wanted to tell you. I'm going back inside. I still need to come up with a plan for the battle.

The other Pikmin nodded. Orange returned to his room.

 

**MEANWHILE**

Much time had passed. Dark Brown and the Pik Clones entered the bomb-fortress.

Dark Brown: The portal has been widened. I suggest we leave now, so that this fortress can make it through before it closes.

Dark Orange: Good, tell the Pik Clones to activate the propellers.

Dark Brown nodded and left the room.

 

Outside of the fortress, the propellers were activated. The bomb-fortress slowly rose into the air and began to move towards the portal.

 

**MEANWHILE**

Orange was in his room. He still had no plan. He needed one soon. Green suddenly entered the room.

Green: The Bulborbs and Wollywogs are leaving.

Orange: Why?

Green: They're ready to start fighting. I suggest that we follow them.

Orange nodded and hopped up. The two left the room.

 

**MEANWHILE**

Dark Green: Ruby.

Ruby: Here.

Dark Green: Garnet.

Garnet: Here.

Dark Green: Emerald.

Emerald: I'm here.

Dark Green: Sapphire.

Sapphire: Here.

Dark Green: Amethyst.

Amethyst: I am heire and wready to fight, sir.

Dark Green: Good, and could you drop the fake accent? Everyone knows it isn't real.

Amethyst: Yes, I will do that. Sorry, sir.

Dark Green: Bronze.

Bronze: Here.

Dark Green: Crystal Bulb.

Crystal Bulb: Here.

Dark Green: Jade.

Jade: Here.

Dark Green: Copper.

Copper: Here.

Dark Green: That's all 7 Litrals and both Dartrals. Be ready to fight. The Pikmin could find a way into this fortress.

Litrals and Dartrals: Yes, sir.

Dark Green left the room.

 

**MEANWHILE**

The Bulborb and Wollywog armies marched towards their destination. The Pik Group followed closely behind. Orange noticed that Bulb was looking down as he walked.

Orange: Is there something wrong, Bulb?

Bulb: No.

Orange: Then why are you looking down?

Bulb: It's just... I feel alone here.

Orange: Alone? Why?

Bulb: Because, I'm the one who's shaped strangely here. I don't really fit in.

Orange: Don't fit in? But you're one of us.

Bulb: Yes, but... after Light Bulb died, I've been kind of the black sheep here. I just don't fit in.

Orange: You're our friend and you are on our side. You aren't alone.

Bulb nodded, but still continued to look down as he walked.

 

**MEANWHILE**

The bomb-fortress was now about two miles into the "real world". It came to a halt.

 

Inside, the Dark Pikmin prepared for the upcoming war. The Pik Clones attached PCW's to themselves.

Dark Brown: It's amazing that we're almost done... the Pikmin are so close to being destroyed.

Dark Yellow: Yes.

Dark Green: Dark Yellow, how much of the island will be destroyed when this explodes?

Dark Yellow: About one eighth.

Dark Green: That's a lot. How is that possible?

Dark Yellow: This fortress has strong liquids and chemicals in it.

 

**MEANWHILE**

The Bulborb and Wollywog armies finally reached their destination. A Bulborb Soldier emerged from the army and approached the Pik Group.

Bulborb Soldier #1: Wow, that bomb-fortress is really big.

Orange: Yeah.

Bulborb Soldier #1: Anyways, I was told to tell you to follow us, the Bulborbs. We are going to our camp, where you should be safe for now. The Wollywogs are starting their attack now, but we'll be starting our attack in about an hour.

Orange: Okay.

The Pik Group followed the Bulborbs.

 

**MEANWHILE**

The Wollywog Soldiers marched towards the bomb-fortress. Snitchbugs, Bloysters, and Mamutas emerged from the fortress.

General Woggle: And so the battle begins...

Wollywog Soldier #1: Uh, sir?

General Woggle: ATTACK!

The Wollywogs attacked their enemies. The war had begun.

Wollywog Soldier #154: Take this!

The soldier leaped high into the air and smashed a Swooping Snitchbug. A Mamuta Soldier began to hit him with its massive fists.

Mamuta Soldier #243: Bluhahahahahuha.

Another Wollywog soldier attacked a Bloyster.

Bloyster Soldier #87: I feel so helpless and defensless.

SMASH.

 

**MEANWHILE**

Dark Brown: The Snitchbugs, Bloysters, and Mamutas have just begun their attack. The Bulbears, Owls, and Pik Clones will begin their attack in about an hour.

Dark Orange: Good. Dark Yellow, follow me to the Control Room.

Dark Yellow followed Dark Orange to the Control Room. Ruby entered the room.

Ruby: Where is Dark Orange?

Dark Brown: He just went to the Control Room. Why?

Ruby: I want to ask him if he thinks me or Jade is prettier.

Dark Brown: ....

Ruby: ....

Dark Brown: You're ridiculous.

Ruby: I didn't ask you.

Ruby headed for the Control Room.

 

Dark Orange and Dark Yellow entered the Control Room.

Dark Orange: Shut the door.

Dark Yellow nodded and shut it.

Dark Orange: I'm about to activate the bomb. How long do we have to escape?

Dark Yellow: Two hours.

Ruby ran up a staircase and started to open the door to the Control Room.

Dark Orange: Good, listen... we need to leave everything else behind.

Ruby came to a halt. Fortunately, the door was barely open, so she eavesdropped on their conversation.

Dark Yellow: What exactly is "everything"?

Dark Orange: The Litrals, the Dartrals, the Pik Clones, and the Pikavores.

Dark Yellow: Why?

Dark Orange: In order for the Dark Pikmin to truly be victorious, it needs to be just us. Litrals are 75% light, dartals are 25% light, the Pik Clones are clones of Neutral Pikmin, and the Pikavores will probably just eat us after the war. We don't need any of them.

Dark Yellow: What about Dark Green and Dark Brown?

Dark Orange: Tell them too, but make sure that NO ONE else finds out about this.

Dark Yellow: Okay.

Ruby silently ran back down the staircase.

Dark Orange: I'm activating this now.

Dark Orange pressed several buttons on the console. Several Pie Charts appeared on the screen. The "Pie Chart Timer" showed that only 1 hour and 59 minutes remained.


	30. Countdown to Annihilation

**Part 30: Countdown to Annihilation**

It was about 6 PM on the island. The sky was slowly getting darker with each minute that passed.

Wollywog Soldier #1: Sir! There's more armies now!

General Woggle: WHAT?!?

Wollywog Soldier #1: Bulbears, Owls, and - and PIKMIN?!?

General Woggle: They're wearing devices on their heads and backs! Those are the clones the Pik Group told us about! ATTACK THEM!

Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Brown, and Bulb clones emerged. With the "Pik Clone Weapons", or PCW's, attached to their backs, they became much more dangerous. Yellow Pik Clones shot electricity out of their PCW's, Blue Pik Clones launched water and bubbles out of their PCW's, Brown Pik Clones shot explosive liquids out of their PCW's, Bulbmin Clones shot fire, water, bubbles, electrcity, and poisonous gas out of their PCW's, Orange Pik Clones shot sharp objects out of their PCW's, Green Pik Clones shot laser blasts out of their PCW's, and finally, Purple Pik Clones shot... lard out of their PCW's.

Wollywog Soldier #34: YEEP!

He was incinerated by a Bulbmin Clone. Bulbears and Owls bit their opponents, Snitchbugs ripped them apart, Mamutas pounded them with their fists, and the Bloysters began to smack them and pull on them with their tentacles. Wollywogs attempted to fight back by leaping onto them, but they seemed to be outnumbered.

Wollywog Soldier #1: The Bloysters aren't very good fighters, are they, sir?

General Woggle: No.

Fire, balls of electricity, and explosive liquids suddenly landed near some Wollywog Soldiers near by, killing them.

General Woggle: But we're no match for those Pikmin Clones! Where are the Bulborbs?!?

 

**MEANWHILE**

Inside the bomb-fortress, only an hour was left before the annihilation of Pikmin.

Dark Brown: The Bulbears and Owls have just begun their attack. I also sent the Pik Clone army.

Dark Orange: Good, good. Did Dark Yellow tell you?

Dark Brown: Tell me what? Oh, oh, yes.

Dark Brown nodded.

Dark Brown: I believe he told Dark Green too.

 

Elsewhere in the fortress, Ruby was trying to decide what to do. The Dark Pikmin were going to leave her and her friends to die. She had to do something. Maybe sneak onto the flying vehicle with them? No, that wouldn't work well. She decided to make a plan with her fellow Litrals and the Dartrals. She left the hall she was in and entered the Litral/Dartral Room. The other Litrals and the Dartrals were playing games. They had no idea that they would be dead soon.

Ruby: Everyone, listen up!

The Litrals and Dartrals turned their heads towards Ruby.

Ruby: This may be hard to believe at first, but the Dark Pikmin are planning to betray us! They're gonna leave us here!

All but Bronze burst out into laughter.

Bronze: Shut up!!

They room began to fill with silence again.

Bronze: How did you know this?

Ruby: I overheard Dark Orange and Dark Yellow talking about it! They're gonna leave us, the Pik Clones, and our new allies here to die when the fortress explodes!

All but Bronze once again burst into laughter.

Crystal Bulb: That's a pretty good joke!

Ruby: Why don't you believe me?!?

Jade: Because, they wouldn't kill us! I know they wouldn't. We're like a family.

Ruby: A family?!? I HEARD them say it! I didn't imagine it!

Copper: They aren't gonna do anything. I think Ruby is trying to cause trouble.

Ruby: I'm not!

Sapphire: Prove it!

Ruby: I can't. You have to take my word for it!

Garnet: Go away!

They began to laugh again. Ruby left the room. Bronze began to follow.

Emerald: You're going with her?

Bronze: Yes.

Sapphire: You believe her?

Bronze: YES. I don't think she would lie about something like this.

Jade: Fine, then. Leave, you idiot. She'll probably get you killed or seriously injured.

Bronze shook his head and left the room.

Bronze: I believe you, Ruby! Is there a way we can change their minds?

Ruby: I doubt it.

Bronze: So what do you plan on doing?

Ruby: I think we should escape and tell the Pikmin.

Bronze: The Pikmin from the Pik Group? But... they'll kill us!

Ruby: They might try at first, but they have to believe us. They just have to.

Bronze: Okay, so how do we escape?

 

Elsewhere in the fortress, Dark Brown and Dark Green heard a strange noise.

Dark Green: Where is that coming from?

Dark Brown: ...The garage!

Dark Brown and Dark Green scurried towards the garage. They entered it, only to find that the flying vehicle was flying away.

Dark Green: Someone stole it! Who could it have been?

Dark Brown: We had better tell Dark Orange and Dark Yellow about this.

 

In the flying vehicle, Ruby and Bronze could see the Pikavores battling below.

Bronze: I wouldn't want to be in that war.

Ruby: Yeah.

Bronze: Do you even know how to land this?

Ruby: I hope so.

Bronze noticed that Ruby had a folded piece of paper.

Bronze: What is that?

Ruby unfolded it.

Ruby: It's a map of the bomb-fortress.

 

Back in the bomb-fortress, the four Dark Pikmin entered the Control Room and shut the door.

Dark Brown: Someone has stolen the flying vehicle.

Dark Orange: What?!? How will we be able to escape?

Dark Brown: We won't.

The Pie-Chart Timer on the screen showed 50 minutes remaining.

Dark Yellow: We've only got 50 minutes left!

Dark Orange: Dark Brown, make a new one RIGHT NOW!

Dark Brown nods and quickly leaves the room.

Dark Green: Who could have stolen it?

Dark Orange: Dark Green, go ask the Litrals about it.

Dark Green quickly left the room.

Dark Yellow: Do you think one of them heard us talking about leaving them behind?

Dark Orange: I don't know.

 

**MEANWHILE**

Bulborb Soldier #1 entered the Pik Group's tent.

Bulborb Soldier #1: The Bulborbs have begun their attack! The Bulbears, Owls, and Pik Clones have also joined in the battle. It doesn't look to good for us. Well, I have to go now!

The Bulborb Soldier, along with the remaining soldiers in the camp, left.

Yellow: When do you think it's going to explode?

Orange: I have no idea. That's the problem that I'm having. I can't come up with a good plan because I have no idea what's inside the bomb-fortress and when it is going to explode.

Green: We'll come up with something.

 

**MEANWHILE**

Dark Green enters the Litral/Dartral room.

Dark Green: Hi.

Litrals and Dartrals: Hi, Dark Green!

Dark Green: Hey, where's Ruby, Bronze, and Amethyst?

Crystal Bulb: Amethyst is at the device room, inspecting machines to see what else we can make. Ruby and Bronze left because they think you're gonna betray us!

They all burst into laughter.

Dark Green: What? How?

Garnet: Ruby said she overheard Dark Orange and Dark Yellow talking about it.

Dark Green: That's not good. They think we're going to betray them... and they've stolen the flying vehicle!

Litrals and Dartrals: What?!?

Dark Green: I have to go tell Dark Orange about this.

 

**MEANWHILE**

Ruby: Do you think this is where the Pik Group is?

Bronze: I hope so. Since there's lots of tents, maybe we can ask one of the Bulborbs staying in them for directions to the Pik Group.

Ruby: I doubt that will work out. But I'm landing it now.

Ruby landed the flying vehicle at the camp. Inside the Pik Group's tent, the Pikmin heard a strange noise.

Bulb: What was that?

Blue: Let's go look.

The ten Pikmin exited the tent and saw the flying vehicle.

Light Blue: What is that?

Ruby and Bronze exited the vehicle.

Silver: Ruby?

Ruby: Silver?!?

Bronze: Do you know this Silver guy?

Ruby: Yes, he told me to betray the Pik Group and join the Cloaked Figure's forces.

Bronze: Oh.

Orange: It's those Litrals! What are you doing here?

Ruby: The Dark Pikmin are going to kill us.

Blue: And we care because... ?

Ruby: We've decided to join you and give you information.

Orange: And why should we believe that?

Light Green: I don't sense any falseness in them.

Green nodded in agreement.

Orange: Well, you seem to switch sides a lot. So, how do we know you aren't setting up a trap?

Bronze: We're not.

Orange: Light Green?

Light Green: Their intentions are to be on our side and to help us.

Orange: So, firstly, I would like to know when your bomb-fortress is exploding.

Ruby: In about 40 minutes.

Pink: We don't have a lot of time!

Orange: Okay, so how do we put deactivate the fortress?

Bronze: In the Control Room, there should be a deactivation button, which will also cause the fortress to fall apart. But you will need to type in the password after pressing the button for it to work.

Orange: And just where is the Control Room?

Ruby handed Orange the map.

Orange: I see... this is also shows where the Owl Queen, Bulbear King, Bloyster Emperor, Snitchbug Emperor, and Mamuta King are staying!

Ruby: Yes. The Dark Pikmin convinced them to stay in the fortress. I guess so they could be killed in the explosion.

Orange nodded.

Orange: Where can find the Dark Pikmin, and the other Litrals, and the Dartrals?

Bronze: Dark Yellow and Amethyst were going to be working in the device room. Dark Brown is probably constructing a new flying vehicle for them to use to escape in his room. Dark Orange will probably be in the Control Room, watching the timer count down. The Litrals and Dartrals were in their room the last time we saw them, but they will probably be moved into the Poison Gas Room for a surprise attack, if the Dark Pikmin have figured out that we escaped.

Orange: You have a Poison Gas Room?

Bronze nodded.

Green: What about Dark Green?

Bronze: I don't know where he'll be.

Orange: Okay, I think I've got a plan. Ruby, Bronze, are you willing to help in our attack?

Ruby and Bronze: Yes.

Orange: Good.

Orange turned the map so the rest of the Pik Group could see it.

Orange: White, Ruby, I want you two to go to the Mamuta King's room and destroy him.

White: Do you think us two alone can easily defeat that monster?

Orange: No. That is why you will be taking five of our captured Pik Clones. Do your best with them. Light Blue, Pink, I want you two to take seven Pik Clones and fight the Bloyster Emperor AND the Bulbear King.

Light Blue and Pink nodded.

Orange: Bulb, Silver, I want you two to fight the Snitchbug Emperor.

Silver: Okay.

Bulb: How many Pik Clones?

Orange: None.

Bulb: What?!?

Orange: The Snitchbug Emperor should be easy to defeat. We need the Pik Clones for the others.

Bulb: Okay...

Orange: And Light Green, I want you to take on the Owl Queen. Will you need Pik Clones.

Light Green: No.

Orange: Good. Now, I hope to turn Dark Orange back by telling him what I found out from the One of Sorrow's memory orb. This may not work out as planned. If not, I will need the rest of you to carry on with your missions. Ruby, is there a way for me to alert the rest to find their targets?

Ruby: There should be an alarm button in the Control Room.

Orange: Does it need a password too?

Ruby: No.

Orange: Green, Blue, Bronze, and Yellow, if you hear the alarm, then... Green, I want you to find Dark Green.

Green: I will.

Orange: Yellow, you will need to take three Pik Clones and go to the device room. There, I want you to kill Dark Yellow and Amethyst.

Yellow: Okay.

Orange: Blue, Bronze, you two will be taking seven Pik Clones. If the Litrals and Dartrals aren't in the Litral/Dartal Room, then go to the Poison Gas Room instead.

Blue and Bronze nodded.

Orange: Also, Light Green, if you hear the alarm go off, after you've finished off the Owl Queen, then I also want you to find and kill Dark Brown.

Light Green nodded.

Orange: Does everyone understand?

All: Yes.

Orange: Let's go. I don't think we have much time. Bronze, what is the password to deactivating the bomb?

Bronze: A - N - E - W - G - E - N - E - R - A - T - I - O - N.

Orange: Okay. Let's go!!

The Pik Group and their Pik Clones entered the flying vehicle. Ruby took the controls and flew the vehicle away.

 

**MEANWHILE**

Dark Orange: Litrals, Dartrals, I need you all to understand something.

Dark Orange was in the Litral/Dartral room. Every Litral and Dartral except for Amethyst was in the room.

Dark Orange: Ruby and Bronze have betrayed us! They attempted to trick you all into betraying us as well. I thank you for staying on our side. But they are probably going to tell the Pik Group! Dark Brown is working on a new flying vehicle to help us escape as fast as he can. We have about 25 minutes left. I want you all to move to the Poison Gas Room.

Litrals and Dartrals: Yes, sir.

They left the room. Dark Green was outside.

Dark Green: Where should I be?

Dark Orange: Find any place that makes you comfortable. Green or Light Green will probably be looking for you.

Dark Green nods.

Dark Green: I agree.

Dark Green left. Dark Orange returned to the Control Room.

 

**MEANWHILE**

In the flying vehicle, Orange looked through the window, and down at the battling armies below.

Orange: I hope that when we defeat the leaders, our allies will have a better hope for winning.

White: Are you sure we'll be able to defeat them? Many of us could die.

Orange nodded. He turned away from the window, and towards the rest of the Pik Group. The flying vehicle grew nearer of the floating bomb-fortress. After a few minutes, it landed on the landing pad. Suddenly, many hidden bomb rocks exploded. The flying vehicle was badly damaged.

 

Elsewhere in the fortress, Dark Orange heard the explosions.

Dark Orange: They have arrived.

Only 20 minutes remained.

 

Back in the flying vehicle, everyone seemed to be startled.

Green: They set up a trap.

Orange: Is everyone okay?

They all nodded.

Ruby: But this vehicle is damaged beyond repair. We won't be able to use it to escape when the fortress is falling apart.

Orange: How will we get out, then?

Ruby: There are smaller, lesser transporting devices. They can carry us down towards land, but they can't ascend or travel long distances. But there should be enough for each of us.

Orange nodded and showed the map to everyone again.

Orange: So you'll know where to find the transporting devices. When you finish your tasks, go to the transporting device room and return to land, and get as far away from the fortress as you can.

The Pikmin nodded their heads.

Orange: I suggest everyone say their good-byes now.

White: Well, good bye, everyone. Nice knowing you...

Yellow: If you don't make it back, you'll be missed.

Blue: See you later, White. We hope to see you again.

Bulb: Bye.

Pink: Be careful, White.

Light Blue: Good bye!

White: Bye. Let's go, Ruby.

Ruby: Okay.

Bronze: Be careful, Ruby.

Ruby: I will.

White, Ruby, and five Pik Clones left.

Light Blue: Good bye, everyone.

Pink: Bye...

Orange turned away as the others said their good byes Pink and Light Blue. He had a feeling that he wouldn't make out alive. Light Blue, Pink, and seven Pik Clones left.

Bulb: Uh, Orange.

Orange: Yes?

Bulb: I think... this will be the last you see of me.

Orange: Why? ...It's not because you think you don't fit in, is it?

Bulb: Well, that, and... I'm just not a good fighter. And I think I've had enough adventures. If I survive, you still won't ever see me again. I will be leaving.

Orange: ...You will be missed, Bulb.

Bulb: Yeah.

Green: Well, er... if it's not too much of a favor to ask, could you take Orly with you?

Bulb: Sure. Light Green, do you want me to take Nowai, too?

Light Green: Yes, thank you.

Bulb nodded.

Green: Orly, go to the transporting device room. Good bye.

Orly nodded and whinnied.

Green: You have been a good friend.

Light Green: And good bye to you, Nowai. You've been a good steed and friend. I hope to see you again one day.

Nowai also nodded and whinnied.

Orange: Bulb, there's something else.

Bulb: What?

Orange whispered something to Bulb.

Bulb: Okay.

Everyone said their good byes to Bulb. Bulb and Silver left, the two Pikhorses soon left as well.

Light Green: Good bye, everyone.

Everyone said their good byes to Light Green as he left. They were all confident that he would be one of the survivors.

Orange: I guess I'll be going now. You don't have to say good bye to me. It's just a waste of time. And remember to stay here unless you hear the alarm.

The others nodded. Orange left. The Pikmin made their way for their destinations. 18 minutes remained.

 

Orange arrived at the Control Room.

Dark Orange: I have been waiting.

Orange: Well, Dark Orange, there happens to be an easier way to do this.

Dark Orange: Oh? I just let you deactivate the bomb?

Orange: Yes, and you have a good reason to do that. Were you ever bothered by "ghosts"?

Dark Orange: ...Yes, now that you mention it.

Orange: That was one creature, called the One of Sorrow. It was taking on different forms, trying to stop us from fighting.

Dark Orange: And why would it do that?

Orange: Over two centuries ago, the Light and Dark Pikmin were friends. They got into a silly argument, which eventually lead to this.

Dark Orange: You really think I'm going to believe that ridiculous story?

Orange: Yes. What's the point of trying to destroy us?

Dark Orange: You have annoyed us too many times. And the Dark Pikmin should be the only ones left.

Orange: The Dark Pikmin should be the only ones left? Where would you get a ridiculous idea like that? And the only reason we've "annoyed" you is because you try to cause destruction and take over the world. Et cetera, et cetera.

Dark Orange: Just stop. I'm going to kill you now.

Orange: Don't. Just think about this for a moment.

Dark Orange: NO!

Dark Orange lunged towards Orange. The two fell to the floor. Dark Orange attempted to choke Orange, but Orange kicked him back. Orange swiftly hopped up and ran towards the console.

Dark Orange: No!!

Orange: I probably made a mistake killing the One of Sorrow. And because of that, many of us have died. I have to put a stop to that now.

Orange pressed the alarm button.

 

Elsewhere in the fortress, the other Pikmin could hear the alarm.

Green: It's time for us to go.

Green, Yellow, Blue, Bronze, and the remaining Pik Clones left the landing pad.

 

Dark Orange pulled Orange back. Orange hit him in the stomach with his elbow. Dark Orange kicked Orange to the floor. Orange rolled out of Dark Orange's way, grabbed a rock, and threw it at him. Dark Orange raised his arm in front of this face, deflecting the rock.

Dark Orange: Still throwing rocks, Orange?

Dark Orange lunged towards Orange.

 

White, Ruby, and their five Pik Clones enter the Mamuta King's room.

Mamuta King: BLAH, who there?

The Mamuta King turns towards the Pikmin.

Mamuta King: Who you?

White: Attack, Pik Clones!

White and Ruby tossed Pik Clones at the Mamuta King.

Mamuta King: BLAH!

The king shook them off and pounded one with his fist. The Pik Clone's ghost floated away.

Ruby: This Mamuta can kill!!

 

Bulb and Silver headed for the Snitchbug Emperor's room.

Silver: Did Orange tell you why we didn't get any Pik Clones?

Bulb didn't answer. The two entered the Snitchbug's room. The large Swooping Snitchbug looked down at them.

Snitchbug Emperor: Who are you?

Silver: Kill!

Silver leaped into the air and began to hit the Emperor with his leaf. Bulb leaped up from below and grabbed the bug leader's arm with his teeth, also injuring.

Snitchbug Emperor: YAH!

The snitchbug threw them off, then swooped down towards Silver. Silver leaped out of the way, so it grabbed Bulb instead. Bulb shook free as Silver leaped onto the emperor and began to hit him again.

 

Light Blue, Pink, and their Pik Clones entered the Bulbear King's room.

Bulbear King: Hmm? You don't look like the Dark Pikmin... more food for me!

The Bulbear King lunged towards them. Light Blue and Pink dodged the attack, guiding their seven Pik Clones out of the way as well. Light Blue and Pink threw their Pik Clones onto the Bulbear's back and rapidly shot light energy at his face.

Bulbear King: AHG!

 

Light Green entered the Owl Queen's room.

Owl Queen: Whooo's theere? Oh, a Light Green Pikmin? How dare you enter my room without knocking?

Light Green: No offense intended.

Light Green leaped into the air and slashed at the Owl Queen with his sword. The Owl Queen flew out of the way and grabbed Light Green with her claws. Light Green slashed at them with his sword. The owl dropped Light Green, wailing in pain.

 

Dark Orange kicked a bomb rock towards Orange. The Orange Pikmin rolled out of the way, causing the bomb rock to roll into a wall. The explosion created a hole in the wall.

Dark Orange: And I thought only Yellow Pikmin could use bomb rocks!

Orange leaped up, and Dark Orange scurried after him. Orange ran through the hole in the wall. Dark Orange followed. The two found themselves running through a tunnel. Orange and Dark Orange carefully hopped over pools of acid.

Dark Orange: Just give up, Orange!

 

Green sensed that Dark Green was close by. Green walked through the fortress, searching for Dark Green. He eventually found him deep within the bomb-fortress.

Dark Green: Hello, Green.

Green: Hello, Dark Green. I assume we are going to settle this with a sword duel.

Dark Green: You are correct.

Dark Green pulled out his sword.

Dark Green: You know, we're practically even now. I used to have a dark sword, but your friend Light Green destroyed it. He also cut my right arm off, as you can see. I have to use this prosthetic arm that Dark Brown created for me now.

Green: You just need to get over that.

Dark Green: I will get over it when Light Green... and you, for that matter, are dead. It is time for our last duel, Green!

Green: So be it.

Green pulled out his sword and the two slashed at each other. A sword duel began.

 

Yellow entered the device room with three Pik Clones. Dark Yellow and Amethyst turned away from what they were doing.

Dark Yellow: Oh, hello. Kill him!

Amethyst lunged towards Yellow. Yellow dodged and threw a Pik Clone at Amethyst. The Pik Clone knocked Amethyst to the ground. Yellow and the other two Pik Clones ran towards Dark Yellow. Dark Yellow pushed one of the clones away from him, and tripped Yellow and the other clone. Amethyst used his feet to knock the Pik Clone he was fighting to the ground. The Litral version of Purple hopped up and snapped the Pik Clone's neck, killing it. Yellow and the other two Pik Clones hopped up and wrestled with the Dark Pikmin and the Litral.

 

Blue, Bronze, and their seven Pik Clones did not find the Litrals and Dartrals in the Litral/Dartral Room, so they moved onto the Poison Gas Room as instructed.

Bronze: It doesn't look like they're in here, either.

Ahead of them, on the other side of the room was another door. To the left was a large gap and a console that would turn on the Poison Gas emitters in the gap. There was also a small staircase that lead into the bottom of the gap.

Blue: So the poison won't fill this whole room?

Bronze: No. Just that gap.

Blue: Okay.

Suddenly, the Litrals and Dartrals leaped down onto them from a ledge above the entrance to the room.

Garnet: You betrayed us, Bronze!

Bronze: No, wai-

Garnet began to choke him.

Blue: Attack them!

Blue instructed the Pik Clones to attack the four Litrals and the single Dartral. Another fight began within the bomb-fortress.

 

White and Ruby continued to fight the Mamuta King. They only had two more Pik Clones. White and Ruby threw their two Pik Clones at the Mamuta King, then leaped forward at him. The king fell onto his back, and the two Pikmin and two Pik Clones began to smack him with their leafs.

Mamuta King: Gragh!!

Ruby: He's rolling over!

White, Ruby, and one Pik Clone hopped off in time. The other, however, was killed when the Mamuta King rolled over. The three once again hopped onto the king and hit him with their leafs. The king shook them off. White attempted to use his light energy, but not knowing how to handle his light powers very well, didn't get much shot at the king. The king groaned in pain, nonetheless. He pulled himself up and smashed the final Pik Clone, killing it.

Ruby: What do we do now?

White: He's almost finished!

White grabbed Ruby and threw her towards his head.

White: Hit him!

Ruby hit the Mamuta King.

Mamuta King: GRAGH!

The rock-like creature fell to the ground. A round, purple ghost floated away.

White: He's dead!

Ruby: Finally!

Ruby hopped off of the king's body.

White: Now leave. Don't ever come back.

Ruby: What? Why?

White: Orange doesn't trust you. None of us do. It's best that you don't ever encounter us again. Consider this a warning.

Ruby nodded.

White: Go.

Ruby quickly left.

White: I wonder how the others are doing.

White left the room.

 

The weak Snitchbug Emperor fell to the floor. Bulb and Silver hopped onto him and hit him with their leafs.

Snitchbug Emperor: No... so... weak... gahg...

The emperor died. Bulb and Silver watched the ghost float away. Suddenly, Bulb turned and bit Silver.

Silver: OW! AUGH...

Blood spilled out of his wound. Silver rolled off of the snitchbug's body.

Silver: Why... did you do... this?

Bulb: Before I left, Orange whispered something to me. He told me that you were too untrustworthy to be kept alive.

Silver: Wh-what?

Bulb: We didn't bring any Pik Clones because he didn't want them to get in my way.

Silver: N... no...

Bulb: I'm sorry, Silver.

Silver's body vanished. A silver ghost floated away.

Bulb: ...And that's that...

Bulb left the room.

 

The Owl Queen swooped down towards Light Green. The light version of Green rolled, leaped up, and somersaulted through the air, slicing the Owl Queen's head open. Blood spilled out of her head as her body fell to the floor.

Light Green: One down, one to go.

 

Bulb entered the transporting device room. Orly and Nowai were waiting for him.

Bulb: Let's go.

Bulb, Orly, and Nowai entered one of the transporting devices and rode it down towards land, never to be seen again.

 

The Bulbear King rolled, killing one of Pink and Light Blue's Pik Clones. They had five left now. Pink threw the Pik Clones at the Bulbear King's back. Light Blue hopped onto his back and used his light energy to make his leaf-slaps more powerful. One of the Pik Clones accidentally rolled off, and was grabbed by the Bulbear King's mouth and consumed. The Bulbear King didn't last much longer than his last victim, however. He fell to the floor, dead. Light Blue and the four remaining Pik Clones hopped off of the Bulbear King's body. Pink and Light Blue used some of their light energy to burn away the skin of the Bulbear King, preventing him from being self-resurrected.

Pink: Let's go and find the Bloyster Emperor now.

Light Blue nodded. The six left.

 

In the device room, Amethyst had killed another Pik Clone. Yellow and his last Pik Clone continued to fight Dark Yellow. Dark Yellow quickly escaped from the wrestle and opened the hatch to the incinerator that was in the room. Dark Yellow attempted to grab Yellow and pull him in, but the Yellow Pikmin fought. Yellow unexpectedly tripped Dark Yellow, pulled him up and threw him into the incinerator. Yellow quickly shut the hatch and locked it. Dark Yellow looked with fear through the small window.

Dark Yellow: Amethyst! Help!

Amethyst ripped the final Pik Clone apart, killing it, turned towards Dark Yellow, and shrugged his shoulders.

Amethyst: Sorry, sir.

Amethyst ran as Yellow turned the incinerator on. The incinerator was filled with fire. Yellow turned away and heard his dark version screaming. After a few moments, Yellow turned the incinerator off and opened the hatch. A chard Dark Yellow stumbled out of the incinerator and fell to the floor. It was too late. Dark Yellow's remains vanished, and a dark yellow ghost floated away. Yellow left the device room.

 

Orange and Dark Orange fought in a tunnel that was filled with cords, wires, and more acid. Orange and Dark Orange attempted to pull each other into a pool of acid, but also struggled to keep themselves from falling in.

Dark Orange: Just... stop!

Orange: No!

Orange tripped Dark Orange, causing the two to nearly fall in. Orange hopped up and headed back for the Control Room. Dark Orange pulled himself up and followed.

 

Elsewhere in the fortress, Green and Dark Green continued their duel. Dark Green leaped towards a wall, kicked off, and grabbed a cable hanging from the ceiling. Dark Green swung down, and attempted to slash at Green. Green dodged the attack, leaped up, and cut the cable, causing Dark Green to fall to the floor. Dark Green swiftly lifted himself up and the two continued a fast-paced sword duel.

 

Light Blue, Pink, and their four Pik Clones entered the Bloyster Emperor's room. The emperor, a Ranging Bloyster, took notice of them and approached them.

Bloyster Emperor: You look like you would make a fine dessert.

Light Blue: Must every Pikavore talk about how we're going to become a good snack or a good dessert?

Bloyster Emperor: I guess so.

Light Blue: Find something more original to say.

Pink ran around the Bloyster Emperor with two Pik Clones. The emperor turned towards her, and so Light Blue threw his two Pik Clones at the bloyster.

 

Blue and Bronze were left with three Pik Clones, still fighting the four Litrals and two Dartrals. Bronze grabbed Copper by the neck.

Bronze: Sorry about this, "brother".

Copper: Wha-

Bronze snapped his neck, killing him. A copper ghost floated away. Blue tripped Garnet and stepped onto his legs.

Garnet: Get off!

Blue grabbed his neck and broke it. A garnet ghost floated away. Jade choked one of the Pik Clones, leaving them with two. Emerald kicked Bronze to the floor, and grabbed his neck, choking him. Crystal Bulb lunged towards the Blue Pikmin. Blue fell to the floor, and struggled to keep Crystal Bulb from biting him. Blue accidentally broke one of the Crystal Bulbmin's teeth out.

Crystal Bulb: OWWWW! OWWWW! Ow, oh, ow, ow, ohhh... owww...

Blue pushed the Litral version of Bulb off of him, stood up, and leaped towards Emerald. He dropped the tooth and grabbed Emerald's neck.

Emerald: Gah!

Emerald hit Blue's stomach with his elbow. Blue kicked Emerald to the floor, and grabbed the tooth.

Emerald: NO!

Blue stabbed Emerald in the heart with the tooth. Emerald's body vanished, and an emerald spirit floated away. Jade and Sapphire ripped another Pik Clone apart, leaving them with one.

Blue: Let's push them into the gap, Bronze.

Bronze nodded. Blue and Bronze ran towards the two Litrals and the one Dartral. Crystal Bulb, who was still wailing, was pushed in by Bronze. Blue and the Pik Clone pushed Jade in, however, the Pik Clone was accidentally pulled in. Bronze activated the Poison Gas emitters. Toxic air filled the gap. Crystal Bulb, Jade, and the Pik Clone began to choke. Sapphire attempted to push Blue in. The two fell. Blue managed to grab the edge, however.

Bronze: Hold on!

Bronze ran towards Blue and pulled him up. The Pik Clone's ghost, and a jade, sapphire, and crystal ghost floated away shortly afterwards.

Blue: Thanks, Bronze.

Bronze: No problem.

Blue: You should probably leave and avoid the Pik Group. I'm not sure how the others would feel about your presence.

Bronze: I understand. You won't be seeing me again. Bye, Blue.

Blue: Bye.

Bronze left the room. Blue turned away and looked back into the poison-filled gap once again. After a few moments, Blue was startled by something attempting to push him in. Blue turned his head and saw Amethyst. Blue grabbed Amethyst, and the two fell into the toxic air-filled hole. The two began to choke. After a few moments, White scurried down the staircase and pulled Blue out of the gap.

White: Blue, what happened? I was walking through here, and I heard you choking.

Blue: He...

Blue coughed.

Blue: He pushed me in. Amethyst.

White turned back towards the gap. An amethyst ghost floated away. White turned back.

White: It's okay, Blue. He's dead now.

Blue: No...

Blue coughed again.

Blue: I've... been.. poisoned. It's... too late.

Blue disappeared. A blue ghost floated away.

White: ...Rest in peace, Blue.

White left the room.

 

Pink and Light Blue launched light energy at the Bloyster Emperor as he grabbed two Pik Clones with his tentacles, leaving one Pik Clone remaining.

Bloyster Emperor: Agh, it... burns...

The Bloyster Emperor grabbed Pink and the final Pik Clone.

Light Blue: No!!

Light Blue grabbed Pink, and shot another blast of light at the emperor. The bloyster released Pink. Pink had a large wound on her. Light Blue shot more light energy at the emperor. After a few moments, he died.

Light Blue: We have to go, Pink.

Pink: No...

Light Blue: What do you mean?!?

Pink: You go.

Light Blue: But... you could die!

Pink: I'm going to die anyway... please go.

Light Blue: No, I'm staying here, then. You're my friend.

Pink: Thank you. And good bye...

Pink died. A pink ghost floated away. Light Blue shook his head.

Light Blue: Why are we always losing friends?

Light Blue left the room.

 

"WARNING: 10 MINUTES REMAIN" echoed through the fortress.

 

**MEANWHILE**

Bulborb Soldier #1 went to the Royal Camp, where the Bulborb King and Wollywog King were.

Bulborb Soldier #1: Sirs, our forces are now getting the advantage!

Bulborb King: They are!?!

Wollywog King: How?

Bulborb Soldier #1: It has been said that the leaders of the Snitchbugs, Bulbears, and so on have been killed, which is causing their armies to go out of control. We're winning now!

The Kings: Good!

 

**MEANWHILE**

Light Green entered Dark Brown's room.

Light Green: Well, it certainly took some time to find you.

Dark Brown: Wha-? Get out of here! Or I'll kill you.

Light Green: You will? And just what are you constructing?

Dark Brown: Another flying vehicle. You stole ours.

Light Green: Actually, we used it to come back, but some little traps that were set up destroyed it. That's your own fault.

Dark Brown: Go!! There's less than ten minutes left!

Light Green: You may think it's okay to bully other members of your group. You may think it's okay to kill other people whenever you want. Just like you did to Brown. We don't do this. And I'm not going to kill you for revenge. But you've forced us into a war, Dark Brown. So I don't a have choice, since you obviously won't surrender.

Dark Brown: SHUT UP!

Light Green severed Dark Brown's head. A dark brown ghost floated away.

Light Green: My work here is done.

Light Green left the room.

 

Green and Dark Green continued their sword duel. The duel eventually took them to the edge of the floor they were on. Just below was a trench filled with electrical wirings and cords.

Dark Green: You'll never defeat the Dark Pikmin!

Green swiftly cut off Dark Green's prosthetic arm.

Green: Oh, really?

Dark Green: I have another hand.

Dark Green grabbed Green by the neck and attempted to drag him into the trench. Green tripped Dark Green, causing the Dark Pikmin to plummet into the trench.

Dark Green: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

And he fell into the electrical wiring system. Dark Green was electrocuted to death.

Green: Fare well, Dark Green.

Green left the room as a dark green spirit floated away.

 

Orange returned to the Control Room. Dark Orange followed, shoved him to the floor. Orange kicked Dark Orange. The dark version fell to the floor as the neutral version stood up. Dark Orange quickly hopped up.

Dark Orange: Now die!

Orange wrapped his stem around Dark Orange's neck.

Orange: I've had enough of you.

Orange broke Dark Orange's neck with his stem. Dark Orange's body fell to the floor and vanished. Orange watched the dark orange ghost float away in amazement. For a long time, he had fought Dark Orange. And now he was finally dead. Orange walked over to the console. 8 minutes remained.

Orange: It's time for me to do this.

Yellow: Stop!

Orange: Yellow?

Yellow entered the Control Room.

Yellow: Get out of here.

Orange: What? No. I'm going to deactivate this bomb-fortress.

Yellow: No, I'm going to do it.

Orange: What? No.

Yellow: Get out. You're wasting time.

Orange: What's wrong with me doing this?

Yellow: Because the fortress is going to fall apart. You need to get out while you still can. Please, go. I want to do this.

Orange: But...

Yellow: Go!

Orange left the room with regret. 7 minutes were left. Yellow waited for another minute to allow Orange some time to escape, then pressed the DEACTIVATE button on the console. Next, he typed in anewgeneration using the keyboard. The pie chart timer, which showed that 6 minutes were left, vanished from the screen.

"DEACTIVATION HAS BEGUN. WARNING: LEAVE FORTRESS NOW. WARNING: LEAVE FORTRESS NOW."

The walls in the room collapsed. Acid filled the area. The console was destroy. A yellow ghost floated away.

 

Walls began to fall out of place as Orange ran for the transportation device room. Suddenly, a large chunk of a wall collapsed and fell on Orange.

Orange: Ow!

Orange pushed it off of him. A sharp end had stabbed him in the side. Was the wound mortal? There was no time to tell. Orange struggled to stand up and ran for the transportation device room. Orange entered one of the transportation devices, and was taken down to land.

 

The bomb-fortress began to fall apart. The propellers exploded, and the spherical fortress fell to the ground, spreading toxic liquid across the battlefield, and killing many soldiers. Toxic gas filled the air, and also causing the sky to appear reddish-purple. Some of the surviving soldiers fled. Others stayed to fight the remaining Pik Clones, who continued to fight.

Wollywog Soldier #1: Those clones are still here!

General Woggle: We're not finished yet! CONTINUE TO ATTACK THEM!

About half of a mile away, Orange staggered towards the other survivors, Green, Light Green, White, and Light Blue.

Green: Orange? Are you okay?

Orange collapsed to the ground. The others rushed over to him and pulled him up.

Light Green: He has a wound. He won't survive too much longer with it. We should leave now to give him medical attention.

Orange: No...

White: What?

Orange: No. We have to help the remaining soldiers finish off the Pik Clones.

Green: No, we shouldn't.

Orange: I have already accepted my death. I would like to be finishing our task during my final minutes. Please, let's return to the fight.

The other Pikmin paused for a moment.

Light Blue: Then let's do that. It's his dying wish.

Orange stood on his feet.

Green: Are you sure about this?

Orange: Yes. This will be... our last adventure.

The others nodded.

Orange: Let's go!

And the five raced out into the battlefield, to finish their final fight.

 

The Cast...

 

Orange  
Green  
Yellow  
Light Blue  
Darth Vader  
Light Green  
Dark Brown  
Brown  
Light Brown  
Bulb  
Blue  
Toady Bloyster #1  
Toady Bloyster #2  
Ruby  
Bronze  
White  
Brown Clone  
Dark Yellow  
Dark Orange  
Dark Green  
Light Orange  
Light Bulb  
Emerald  
Sapphire  
Crystal Bulb  
Garnet  
Bright Yellow  
Amethyst  
Brown Clone #1  
Bumbling Snitchbug  
Swooping Snitchbug Guard #1  
Swooping Snitchbug Guard #2  
Snitchbug Emperor  
Blue Clone #1  
Bulbear King  
Wise Bulborb  
Silver  
Pink  
Shallow  
Voice  
Olimar Apparition  
Fake "Green #1"  
Fake "Green #3"  
One of Sorrow  
Ig  
Joe  
Owl 3  
Owl Queen  
Bulborb Guard #1  
Bulborb Guard #2  
Bulborb King  
Wollywog Guard #1  
Wollywog Guard #2  
Wollywog King  
Brown Pik Clone #1  
Green Pik Clone #1  
Blue Pik Clone #1  
Bulbear Soldier  
Blue Pik Clone #2  
Captain Snixslun  
Pik Clone Commander  
Jade  
Copper  
Pik Clone Commander #2  
Snitchbug #1  
Mamuta King  
Bloyster Emperor  
Bulborb Soldier #1  
General Woggle  
Wollywog Soldier #1  
Wollywog Soldier #154  
Mamuta Soldier #243  
Bloyster Soldier #87  
Wollywog Soldier #34  
Orly  
Nowai  
Yarly

 

The following characters either appeared in flashbacks or was a form the One of Sorrow took on...

 

Red  
Gray  
Wine  
Purple  
Minion  
Dark Bulb  
SpellCaster Bulborb  
Navy  
White #2  
White #3  
Original Black  
Original Dark Orange  
Original Dark Yellow  
Original Wine  
Original Dark Green  
Original Dark Purple  
Original Dark Brown  
Alien  
Original Navy  
Original Dark Bulb  
Original Light Purple  
Original Light Orange  
Original Bright Yellow  
Original Light Bulb  
Original Pink  
Original White  
Original Light Brown  
Original Light Blue  
Original Light Green  
Black  
Dark Purple  
Gold  
Light Purple  
Cloaked Figure  
Green #1  
Green #2  
Bully Green  
Wilth  
Specty  
Seer-Eye  
Red Pikmin #1  
Purple Pikmin #1  
Yellow Pikmin #1

All other characters were created with special effects.

**THE END!**


End file.
